The Call That Changed It All
by vilannh
Summary: what if Sookie was able to make the call to Niall the night of the Nevada takeover. How would that change things? Rated M AU
1. The Call

**A/N: Hello again. I have had this floating in my head and on my computer for a while. Now that my other stories are complete I thought I would share this one. Let me know what you think . So please enjoy and review...**

**Also, once again a big thank you to vikt0ria for always helping and listening to me. Love ya, Chica**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS THAT HONOR GOES TO CHARLAINE HARRIS **

**The Call That Changed It All**

**CHAPTER 1**

Victor, Bill and even Eric's attention was averted by Quinn smashing through the door. Sookie took this opportunity to call the number on the card her Great-grandfather had given to her. She heard someone say hello.

"This is Sookie I need help NOW!" she whispered right before the phone was snatched out of her hand and thrown against the wall. She looked up at the Vampire who did the action.

"Eric wha..."

"We can't bring him in, or a war will start that will kill all of us" he interupted her.

This got Victors attention again. "There is no one you can call who would help you in this situation ... Unless there is something I don't know about you."

Bill went to speak, but was stopped by a loud pop in the air.

Victor and Bill's face looked shocked. Eric rolled his eyes as he knew that if they were not all careful now all of their lives would end this night. Sookie ran into her Great-Grandfathers arms. Victor was not that smart. He rose to an attack stance.

"You dare attempt to kidnap my Kings asset." He bellowed towards the man know comforting Sookie.

Instantly he was pinned up against the wall of her living room. "You are mistaken blood sucker she is not anyones property. She is a Princess of the fae and as such she is protected by me and my kin."

There were two more pops. Claude and Claudine appeared in the living room. Niall must have hidden their scent because Bill and Eric were not effected by their presence at all. Victor began to growl. In one swift movement Claudine's sword moved through the air slicing Victor's head smooth off his shoulders. Claude moved to pick the head up. All three fairies moved towards the door, Sookie still curled up to Niall's side. Niall stepped out on the porch. Claude and Claudine flanked him on his left and right. The Vampires outside gathered closer to the house not able to cross due to Amelia's wards. Claude held Victor's flaking head high in the air for all to see.

"Let this be a warning to all that dare to go against the blood of my blood. It will not be talerated. Justice will be delivered swiftly and immediately." Then as fast as they appeared they disapeared taking Sookie with them.

**A/N: I know this is short, ok really short, but I want to know what ya'll think before continuing. I already have a couple of chapters written. Is it worth developing? Let me know thanks ;)**


	2. Royalty, Regent, and Claude

**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews I never expected that much intrest in the story so a HUGE THANK YOU AGAIN.**

**As always a special Thank You to Vikt0ria **

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NONE OF IT. WE ALL KNOW THE LOVELY CH DOES**

**CHAPTER 2**

**E POV**

I watched as Sookie was taken away with the fae. One minute they where there the next gone. I didn't have a lot of time to ponder it because Jonathan, an asian vampire, walked up to the house as I came out the door. He still could not come up onto the porch. "The King wishes to speak to you." He said as he threw the phone at me.

"Your Majesty" I answered

" Ahh...Northman. I have been told what has happened at the telepaths house tonight. I guess info gathering is not as good as it used to be. I have no desire to kill you Viking. As it seems I am in need of a regent for the fine state I have just aquired. You may swear your fealty now, you may run leaving your child to fend for herself outside of Fangtasia, or you may die. It is your choice to make." Felipe deCastro told me.

I exhaled a breathe I did not need. I have not lived 1,000 years by making stupid decisions. There was much worse things in this world then working for deCastro.

"I swear fealty to you my King, Filipe deCastro" I said to the Spaniard on the phone.

"Very good ...very good...I expect to see you in New Orleans in two nights time." deCastro ordered then the line went dead. The vampires in the yard bowed to me then left the yard Bill included.

I walked back into Sookies house to the people awaiting. Amelia sat in the chair, while a towel clad Quinn held his sister on the couch.

"Witch, will you be staying here?" I ask her

"Why wouldn't I, _Vampire_? Somebody has to be here for when Sookie returns." She frowned at me.

"Quinn I am sure the King will want you in New Orleans in two nights." I told him. He nodded towards me then went back to comforting his overemotional sister.

I left and flew to Fangtasia. All of my retinue was waiting for me. Pam instantly came to my side. I was happy to see she was unharmed and so proud that she dispatched so many of our foes.

"How is Sookie?" Pam asked

I turned towards my vampires to address them. "We have been spared this night. We have been required to swear our fealty to the new King. All of you that are loyal to me have done so through my swearing. If you do not agree with this be gone by tomorrow or justice will be dispatched." I stated ignoring Pam's question for now. "You may all go now . You have shown yourselves loyal and brave this evening." I dismissed them and headed towards my office.

"Sookie has been taken by her fairy kin. I can...I can no longer feel her." I told Pam as she closed the door behind us. I slumped down into my chair. This being the first time tonight I am able to accept Sookie's departure.

"What do you mean she is gone? How do we get her back? What are we to do?" my child asked in quick succession. It was interesting to see the care my child showed for Sookie.

"I...I do not know." I answered her. I honestly had no idea what to do about the situation. I had to find a way to get her back. DeCastro had been told about what happened at Sookie's house. He no doubtadly had been told about Niall's warning. He would not persue getting Sookie back that I was sure of. Some how I was comforted by this thought.

"It is almost dawn Pamela. We will explore our options tomorrow my child. We have to be in New Orleans the night after ." I told her. She knew I was dismissing her for the night. She nodded at me and left me to my own musing.

I knew that Niall was just protecting his kin, but I had no clue as to what he would do. I did not trust those damn Fairies. How was I going to get the woman that for some reason meant so much to me back? I figured that maybe I could call in some favors, do some research, and well I just didn't know. The only choice I had was to go to ground and think about this tomorrow.

When I rose the next night I decided to call Niall. He might agree to answer my questions, you never knew with him. His number had been disconnected. Odd, I guess he did not want to be contacted now that he had his kin with him. I thought for a moment , who else could help discretely. Ahh... Claudine. She would be the only one that could help me find Sookie. Only when I thought about it I didn't have her number. Unfortunately, I did have her pompus ass of a brother's number. I sighed again and dialed the number.

"Hooligans come in and live the fairy tale" a woman answered . I rolled my eyes.

"I need to speak to Claude Crane." I demanded. She put me on hold for a moment. A long moment, I almost started to sing along to the hold song

_don't you wish your girlfriend was hot like me_

_don't you wish your girlfriend was a freak like me_

_don't cha don't cha_

"Sexy fairy speaking what's your pleasure?" He answered

"Claude, where is your sister? How do I get a hold of her?" I asked I had no time for his antics.

"Welll hellllo Viking, it is my lucky night. Though we cannot share a bed you can give me fabulous phone sex if you wish. Let's start with what your wearing." great he wasn't going to make this easy.

"Fairy, I have no desire for anything you have to offer, other than information . Tell me what I need to know and our buisness is done." I said firmly

"I just figured that since you were moving on from my cousin I could be next in line not my sister." He whined to me. I didn't even dignify that statement with a response.

"Fine... my sister is not in town and will not be available for some time. Good bye Viking." then he hung up on me. FUCK! Fuckin fairies I should just drain him dry. Did this mean that Sookie would be gone for some time also? Shit...Fuck ...Dammit. I have no other contacts that can help with this.

Fuck it...I dial the next number to another person I really don't wish to speak to.

"Witch how long are you planning on waiting for Sookie?" I said as soon as she answered the phone

"Well Hello Mr. Rude. I am fine tonight a little worried about my roommate but otherwise alright." she answered back to me. Is everybody going to ignore my questions tonight?

Once again I was silent.

"OK ...jeez. I plan on staying here until _MY_ roommate returns." she answered

"I am calling to tell you that Claude has informed me it may be awhile till that happpens and so I will begin repairing my lo...telepaths home."I inform her then end the call before she can say anything else.

I normally do not give a shit who I tell what I am doing, but she was a witch with a decent amount of power, judging on her wards and that damn cat that's not a cat. I wanted her to be somewhat informed of my plans. Another thought was why was I about to call Sookie my lover. I knew we had had sex, but to call her lover would mean it was possible that what she told me the night of Mickey's attack could be true. Did I really offer all that she claimed I did?

I know that I was being selfish wanting Sookie back. I wanted her telepathy, yes, her body, definatley, her blood, most certainly, but there was something else. Something deeper. Something I had never felt before. I had felt it from the moment I laid eyes on her. This was not acceptable for me. I needed to find her. If for no other reason then to continue my quest for my memories of the time spent with her.

As concerned as I was about Sookie this would have to wait. I would have to meet with the King tomorrow. For that I needed to be on full alert. I had no idea what the night with DeCastro would bring.

* * *

><p><strong>SPOV<strong>

I felt like I was being pulled hard. Then I felt lightheaded. I held on tighter to my great-grandfathers side with my eyes closed tightly.

"Child you can open your eyes and let go now if you wish." He said to me gently. "You are safe, no one will harm you here."

"Not yet anyway" I heard

"CLAUDE. Pay the insolent boy no mind, my sweet." grandfather said sternly. Then Claude popped away

I opened one eye I saw that it was safe I opened the other eye and slowly released him . It was beautiful. It was sunlit with a golden glow to everything. We were in a garden. Everything seemed bighter here, more...alive. All the rose bushes seemed to stand taller and the red roses on them where fully bloomed. As a matter of fact all the flowers were full bloom. There was a sweet smell in the air like caramels. The grass was plush and soft under my feet. Which I loved because I was shoeless. I wiggled my toes in it and giggled. I just felt happier here.

"Where are we?"I asked still amazed by my surroundings.

"We are home child. Welcome to Faerie" He answered gesturing out with his arm. "You are at the Palace of Brigant."

"Wow I mean I knew ...Just wow." that was all I could say. It was such a shock.

We started walking towards the massive stone palace in front of us. It was huge. It was White stone and gleamed in this golden sunlight. There were high arches leading down as far as I could see. We entered it through a set of thick oak double doors with giant brass rings. They had to be at least twenty feet in height. We crossed a hallway into a great room and when I say great I mean great. It must had been the throne room because that is what was in it. It was a large silver chair with rich blue velvet cushions. It was on a raised dias that had four steps leading up to it. The walls were covered with large tapestries . They looked ancient. They depicted different battles where the fairies where victorious and stood over the slain in glory. In between each tapestry where large stained glass windows which made colors dance all around the room.

I stopped as we entered the room. "Oh my gosh " I gasped which echoed through the room. It was all so grand. My family stopped and smiled at me.

"Come child I will show you to your room." Niall said. Claudine was joined by a fairy guard. "Good night cousin" she called over her shoulder and continued walking off I guess to her room. Wait I had a room, maybe it was a guest room.

We headed down another open walkway with arches that lead to another courtyard as beautiful as the one we arrived in. It had guards about every fifty feet. They were all beautiful. They were tall and had long strait hair and sparkling eyes of various colors. All were adorned in silver coats of armor and holding spears with silver tips. Each bowed their head to us as we walked by.

We stopped infront of another set of oak doors with the brass ring. It was not as high as the ones in the great hall, but it was still about ten feet in height.

"ah...here we are my sweet" Niall said

The door opened and two woman stood head bowed to Niall. "Your Majesty" they both said. Then turned and bowed in my direction "Your Grace" they said.

"Oh, you can just call.."I started to tell them but Niall stopped me

"Child here you are a member of the royal family and will be adderessed as so. This is your lady maid, Adaryn" he said and the woman closest to the door curtsied. She looked about my age. She was taller then me and had jet black hair that was in a thick braid that went all the way down her back. She had bluish-green eyes that twinkled.

"And this is your personal guard Evina, she will be posted outside your door and will follow you where ever you roam." He said and the other woman bowed her head toward me. She was also tall about 6'. Her body was toned from what I could tell. She wore armor like the guards we passed only it covered her whole body. On her right side she had a large longsword and an her left she had a dagger. She had fire red hair also braided back. Her eyes were bright green almost otherworldly. When I looked into them I could have sworn I saw a bright light flash in them. Huh, I must be more tired then I thought.

"Grandfather if I am safe why do I need a guard?" I whispered to him

He chuckled and said. "All the royal family has one. We do have enemies as all royals have, but as of now there is no direct threat. Evina is just precaution. Get some rest my sweet. We will talk tomorrow." I nodded to him. He kissed my forehead and left me with the two women. I watched him as he continued down the hall.

"Your Grace is there anything I can get you?" Adaryn asked pulling my attention back to the women who looked kinda excited to see me.

"No , thank you. It's been a long night for me I'm really tired. Can I just go to bed?" I asked as I entered the room

"Of course Your Grace" she answered as she scurried to turn the bed down for me. I climbed into the bed and she actually tucked me in. It was so soft and confortable.

"I'm so excited that my charge has finally come. I've waited so long for Her Grace to arrive." I heard Evina whisper as I dozed off.

**A/N: ok so there is chapter hold song was _Don't Cha by the Pussycat Dolls _which in my opinion should be Claudes theme song. I am still on the fence about Niall should he be naughty or nice? Let me know what you think really need help with this one...So PLEASE REVIEW **


	3. Makers and Mysteries

**A/N:THANK YOU everyone who has alerted, fav story, read, and/or reviewed my story. It means so much to me. **

**Special Thank you to Vikt0ria for always helping to get me unstuck****.**

**DISCLAIMER: OF COURSE I OWN NONE OF THESE CHARACTERS I AM BORROWING THEM FOR A BIT**

**A/N: Ok I hate math so Vikt0ria figured this out for me. As we know time runs differently in Fairie. We have the formula of every month in Fairie is a year on earth. It was the easiest way to do it without pulling the calculators out or giving Vikt0ria an aneurysm**.** So by that formula a couple of days to Sookie would be weeks to Eric. Now enough of the math lesson here's the story...**

**CHAPTER 3**

**EPOV **

Pam and I arrived in New Orleans on the next night. We entered the compound of the former Queen. It was mostly repaired from Katrina. It was able to hold court, but not able to keep any vampires for the day. It had been painted into a bright dayroom, looking as if you were at the beach in the middle of the day. I couldn't stand it. It was very unlike Sophie Anne to have this done, but after so many centuries we vampires got some crazy ideas. We tended to go the total opposite of our normal personal taste. If we did not do this we tended to get too embedded in tradition. When you live as long as we do that can be dangerous. People start to wonder why and how we come to have so many antiques in our possession. We couldn't all be antique collectors and dealers. Most of us who had hit over 800 years old had numerous storage units all around the world keeping our belongings we collected over the years.

Felipe de Castro was sitting on the throne that was placed in the center of the room. It was a huge golden throne with very ornate detailed carvings on the back and arms, it was padded with dark purple velvet. It was on a raised dais that overlooked the in ground pool, made to look like the ocean and shore. There were a number of fangbangers clad in the smallest bathing suits ever created. I thought that they should just be naked with what little they were wearing.

We approached the dais and bowed deeply to the king. He saw us and smiled widely at us.

"Ah… Northman, you are right on time. I would expect nothing less from you. May I offer you some refreshments?" He said and waved his arm towards the swimming men and women.

"Thank you your majesty, but maybe later in the night. If you do not mind Pamela is welcome to dine now." The King waved his hand dismissing Pam from us.

"Join me, Northman" He said gesturing to the chair on his left. I went and sat a little apprehensive of what the king was planning to do. I had known of de Castro for centuries. I had met him about 200 years ago. We had some interesting conversations, but de Castro was a smart man. He was known as a fair king more interested in money more than overall power. The vampires in his retinue liked being under him. That was why Victor's actions surprised me. Felipe de Castro would have never ordered anything to cause a fae war or even a fae disagreement.

"Eric… may I call you Eric?" He said more as a politeness then a question. I gave a slight nod and he continued "I have known of your many talents for centuries. You are a smart vampire with a very keen business sense. I need somebody like you to run this state. It is still recovering, but coming along nicely." I nodded. I agreed with him wondering when the incidents of the other night would be brought up. I didn't have to wait too long. "Victor was becoming too ambitious. I did not expect his end that night, but was not surprised either. I understand that this Sookie was your Bonded. Have you made any attempt to retrieve her?"

"I have made inquiries." I told him being vague.

"Yes... yes well you have not to worry about my interference in that. I have no desire to war with the fairies. Having the three states is enough for me. I have my own enemies. This being said I do not expect any of my subjects to create one either." He told me. I understood what he was telling me.

"I will make sure that directives are followed your majesty" I answered his warning.

"Tell me Eric, when was the last you have heard from your maker?" I sat stunned for a moment. I did not show it on my face, but the question threw me back for a minute. It was not a question I was expecting.

"It has been centuries. May I ask why?" I wondered.

"I am not in the habit of appointing high positions to vampires with such a reputation as yours. Well one that still has a maker that can make a dangerous vampire even more so." So he was concerned that a powerful vampire might be controlled by other than him.

"I have not heard anything from my maker. I do not expect to hear from him anytime soon. He is not keen on the new world." I confirmed for him.

"Well I have some information for you if you will join me in the side parlor." he said, rose and walked to the side room with me in tow. "I have received word about two weeks ago." I raised a questioning eyebrow. I find it interesting that he would be receiving information on me before he had the kingdom. He continued "You know much goes into a takeover don't try to act surprised. I had already known you would stay and accept my rule. I needed to know all about you as you can understand. I was told that your maker has been detained in Spain." He paused to let this settle in.

"He has made a child that is uncontrollable. He has gone on a killing spree that was almost impossible to cover up." He told me.

"So Ocella will suffer a punishment for his child, pay a fine, and be banned. Correct?" I stated. Ocella will deal with all this on his own. My help was not required and he has not called to me through the bond.

"No. You have another choice to make my friend. You can go to your maker… though I don't think it will make any difference or you can stay and await the judgment. If you go I will appoint another regent. I cannot wait for the trial to end. To let you know he is being tried with final death as a sentence. This is not the first time this has happened and the European council had given Appius Livius the chance to be rid of his child. He has gone against their ruling and is now responsible." He said giving me my options.

"I will await the ruling and take the appointment you are offering." I answered him. I know that my maker was in trouble, but I also knew that there was nothing I could do to save him. I needed to be here. I needed to keep the power I had acquired in this world. I needed to be able to find Sookie.

Felipe de Castro and I discussed some business for the rest of the night. He would be leaving the next night. I asked that my headquarters remain in Shreveport. I told de Castro that Pam would remain my second as always and she would enjoy traveling the state. She really did hate settling down. It would make her happy to be out of Fangtasia. The King was pleased with that. Saying he knows how ruthless Pam could be. I would also remain Sheriff of Area 5. Rasul would be appointed Sheriff of Area 1. Since he knew the area so well and what was going on with the reconstruction. He knew that I was staying put to be close to a certain telepaths house even though he said nothing about it.

About three weeks after the meeting with de Castro I was in my office speaking with Pam on her upcoming trip to visit the other sheriffs when it hit me. A pain so hard I dropped to my knees. Pam raced to my side. I felt a stabbing pain in my chest almost like I had been staked. Blood tears streaked my face. Pam was panicking now as soon as the pain hit I closed my bond to her out of habit to protect her. All I heard was her yelling "Master what is it? Master, speak to me. Eric dammit."

It took about five minutes for the pain to subside enough that I could speak, although it felt like an eternity.

"Ocella" I whispered. Pam was still looking at me with worry.

"My maker is gone" was all I could say. At that moment I knew that the council had made its decision and it was final death.

**SPOV**

Faerie was wonderful. The Palace was so amazing. I got to wonder the grounds freely. I couldn't leave the Palace. I was told it was for my own safety, but I didn't care. Everything I could ever want was right here. I would wake up worried about my friends and family, but throughout the day I would become less concerned and more content. I had asked Ryn, that is what I called Adaryn, if there was any way for me to contact any one from my realm. She told me that only the Prince could answer that for me.

Niall and Caudine had been called away for some very important buisness the day after I arrived. So he was not available, which I found kinda funny. I could call him from a different realm, but I couldn't get a hold of him right her in faerie. I mean seriously they could invent gloves that protect them from iorn and lemon, yet couldn't install a telephone. It was like the professor on that one show I can build a radio, metal detector, and various other gagets out of coconuts, but I can't fix or build a boat.

On my second night there I woke up screamng. My chest had a burning sensation that I had never felt before. It was a horrible stabbing pain and as quickly as it came it was gone. It was mere seconds, but it was so intense. Both, Ryn and Evina came running in. Evina in full attack mode and Ryn flushed with worry.

"Your Grace" they both called to me.

"It's nothing. I'm fine...I'm fine. Just a bad dream." I lied to them but they weren't buying it. They stayed with me the rest of the night. Ryn sat in a chair next to the bed and Evina posted herself at the end of my bed. both ever vigilant over me.

The next couple of days where fine. I had no more pains or problems. Then one day while I was sitting in the garden reading when a thought came to me. I don't know why I hadn't remembered before now.

"Evina, the first night I was here you said you've waited so long for me. What did you mean?" I asked

"May I sit your Grace?" she asked. I nodded and gestured to the bench I was on. She sat and began her story...

"I am of the Sky Fae as you are. Here in Faerie we all have our place and job to do. My families line are guardians of the Royal line. At least one member of my family has or is guarding every member of the Brigant line. When we are born it is a given that this is what we will do. A sort of prophecy is bestowed upon us at our birth telling us who it is that we will be raised to protect and we are trained accordingly." she paused and allowed me to accept what I was being told. When I nodded she continued. " When I was born it was told that a human/fae female would be my charge. That she would come in a time of peril and have a very coveted gift. You see once our charge is issued we live for them only. I was in a sense born for you. I protect no other. As all my family we are, in a way, bound to those we are given. Our spark is imprinted on our wards. I have waited for you a long time, for I am young to the fae, but I am 230 years old. You are the first in the line that has had to be brought to us. All other royals are presented to their guardian at birth and protected by us from then on. So, I am the first that has had to wait. "

I gasped " So you have been waiting for me for that long?"

"I have" she answered as if it was nothing " and now that you have come and I have been presented to you I shall never leave your side." she rose, bowed her head and went back to standing watch over me.

I guess she was done with her story. I didn't know how to take this information. 230 years that can't be right. Can it? My birth was foretold...what? I mean I don't know why it was so hard to believe I had met a seer at Rhodes. That's what I was told she was. So if vampires can have them, how come the Fae couldn't have them. Right?

It made me think of what else I had no control of in my life. Like the bond with Eric. Wait...the bond. I closed my eyes and reached out through the bond. I felt myself send a bolt of energy through it, but then it was gone. Nothing I felt nothing. I was alone in my head for the first time in my life. I cast out my telepathy and all I got was a windy, airy feelings from various different places. I also realized this was the first time I had tried to read any thing since I've been here. Things were really getting wierd for me. First, a flash of light wih Evina, then a bolt of energy with the bond.

I also realized that this is what I had always wanted. I would have the chance to think about how I felt about Eric without his feelings invading my head. Yay for me...I think.

I just hoped Niall got back soon cause I needed answers.

**A/N: there you have it what do you think. I know nothing really exciting in this chapter, but as you all know sometimes things need to be explained to move the story along. Things are about to get interesting so PLEASE stick with me...Let me know by a Review cause long range telepathy is just tiring for me...lol**


	4. Seeing the Truth

**A/N: Thank you for the love you are showing my story. I really appreciated all the reviews, favs, and alerts.**

*****Of course the special thanks goes to Vikt0ria, love you bunches*** **

**DISCLAIMER : STILL DON'T OWN ANY OF IT, BUT ENJOYING PLAYING WITH CH'S BABIES**

* * *

><p><strong>Seeing the Truth<strong>

**CHAPTER 4**

**SPOV**

Niall returned today. Finally he is back. I am scheduled to have dinner with him and another fae. It has been 2 weeks that I have been waiting for him to return. I have a whole bunch of questions for him. Darn it I should have made a list.

I met him in the south courtyard which was my favorite. It had huge weeping willow trees that were lined with crystals. They sparkled in the sun making it so beautiful. When the breeze would blow they would chime the most delicate sounds. In the night was actually the best time to be there. The crystals glowed at might it was a soft golden and blue glow. They looked like twinkling stars the way they swayed between the leaves and branches. There were also a number of bird baths with a silver liquid in them. When you looked into them it was a perfect mirror reflection. They never rippled it was pretty neat.

"My child, I have missed you. I hope everything has been to your liking? "He asked as he met me with a hug.

"Everything is wonderful Great-Grandfather. I do have some questions for you though" I told him

"Well come let us have dinner with our guest then we shall talk." he led me to the table were the second most beautiful man I have ever seen stood. "Sookie, this is Preston. He is a friend of the family." Wow, what a friend he was. He had to be about 6'3". He had broad shoulders and very thick arms. His hair was long, chocolate brown, and tied back at the nape of his neck. When I finally got to his eyes I was mesmerized. They were a honey brown color and the sparkled like everybody else's that lived here did. He was wearing white linen suit pants and a green button down dress shirt that fit his body perfectly.

"He...Hello, pleasure to meet you Preston" I said and offered him my hand.

He took it into his hand and kissed the top of it. "The pleasure is all mine I assure you your Grace." He looked into my eyes and a smirk crossed his face. At that moment I realized he was the exact opposite to Eric. He was tanned, dark hair, and dark eyes to Eric's marble skin, blonde hair, and bright blue eyes, but they were built exactly same. He pulled my chair out and I sat down still staring at him.

Just as we were about to eat a man came to the table "Your majesty, your Grace" he said and bowed his head to each of us. "Your majesty you are needed for an important matter" he said to Niall

"Of course" he says to the man then looks at me "Well my dear a Princes work is never done. I will join you as soon as I can my sweet." Niall said and left the table.

"Well I guess you will have to endure dinner with just me" I told Preston

"It is a torture I would endure forever if allowed" He answered with a chuckle

Oh, he was quite the charmer. "So Preston, I have been told everyone in Faerie has a certain job what would yours be? If you don't mind me asking " I asked

He looked a little surprised "Oh of course. Well I am a scholar and a trainer"

"Okay so what does that mean... cause all I get is that you're smart. Does it mean you are a teacher?" as soon as the words came out my mouth I felt like an idiot.

"Yes I am" He said puffing his glorious chest out

"Your students sure are lucky." why was my mouth just spilling out words to this guy.

He laughed and said "I am a personal tutor, but right now I have no pupils so I am the keeper of the archives."

"So you're a librarian then?" Ha! Finally a smart comment

"In a way yes I am."

"I love libraries" I swooned. What the eff? I sounded like a teenager with a schoolgirl crush. I couldn't help myself he was gorgeous and smart, not to mention we have things in common.

"I wonder if I lived here what my job would be." I said trying to cover the swooning I just did.

"You're a royal" he answered like duh Sookie you should know that.

"So my job would be to sit around and be regal all day. What's that consist of, being fed grapes and yelling 'off with their heads' ?" I responded with a little more bite then intended.

"I meant no disrespect your Grace. I only meant that you would spend your days being tutored in many subjects and trained by your guard over there" He pointed is thumb over his shoulder to Evina.

"Well I guess I'll never know being that I'll be leaving and all"

"What? You are leaving our fair lands so soon your Grace?"

"Uh... yeah I mean I have a job, friends and family to get back to." _Not to mention Eric._ "They're probably worried sick as it is"

"Of course, how silly of me, I'm sure your mate must be out of his mind with worry" He said and started paying extra attention to his plate

"Oh I don't have a ...mate. Well not like that ...I mean... I.. well I don't know what I have" what was I suppose to say, I have an ex 1,000 year old Vampire that may or may not care about me. Could I even call Eric that? It wasn't like we were actually together; it was just that week long love affair that he couldn't remember an inkling of.

I had spent the last two weeks examining my feelings for Eric. I discovered that with or without the bond my feelings were the same. I did love him. I also discovered that I had to suck it up and tell Eric how I felt. That was the real reason I needed to go home. I needed to know if he still felt the same way he did when he had amnesia or was it all just in my mind. I mean he did save me over and over again and he also bonded with me, but was the bond just his way of saving me from Andre, I didn't know what it all meant to him.

"Really that's surprising" Preston said pulling me out of my thoughts.

Just then Niall reappeared at the table. "My sweet sorry I have missed the meal. Would you like to take a stroll with me?"

"Oh, of course I would Grandfather." I rose and so did Preston. I turned to him and said "It really was nice to meet you"

He kissed my hand once more and responded "It truly was. I hope that you are not a stranger your Grace" then bowed to Niall and popped away.

Niall held out his arm for me to take as we started strolling down the path. "So my dear, what is it that you needed to ask of me?"

"Well I was wondering when I get to go home." I kinda whispered to him.

"Is this what you wish my sweet?" He asked gently

"I mean my friends and family have to be worried about me by now."

"Well, I will be honest with you child. I have had letters dispatched to them informing them that you are well and taking some time to yourself, enjoying your ancestrial home if you will."

I was shocked. I mean he has been gone all this time, but he had time to write out letters to them all. Oh and Eric how did he feel about this. He couldn't have been happy about any of this. At least he knows I didn't just abandon him. I still needed to see him and tell him how I felt.

"But what about my house and I have bills to pay and well can I call them?" I asked to be honest they knew I was safe, but I needed to see Eric.

"If you want to go home you can my dear. You are not a prisoner here. As for your house and bills an account has been set up for you that are currently paying all your expenses." I started to protest but he quieted me "Ah, ah, ah... it is your birthright. Your trust fund, as humans call it. It is also long overdue to you, so no arguing about it young lady." He told me sternly. I nodded in acceptance. There really was no arguing with him and he was family. It was no difference then getting an inheritance right?

Then he continued "You can see them now if you want. Then you can travel home tomorrow."

"I can! I would really love that." I said practically bouncing up and down.

He led me to one of the bird bath things. "Concentrate on who you want to see. Then touch the center of the pool and watch the ripples." he instructed and went back to the path to give me some privacy.

I thought of Jason, Amelia, even Sam, but the only one I wanted to see was Eric. I concentrated on him really hard and touched the pool of silver. Then there he was. His face began to appear. I started to smile, but it soon faded.

He looked angry. Then the rest of the scene unfolded on the silver ripples. He was pounding into a brunette that was busy eating out another girls pussy who was spread out on his desk. There was rage written across his face as he pulled the girls hair bringing her neck up to him and savagely bit her. Blood flowed all down her body as he fed. He pulled his dick out of her and pushed the other girl down on her knees she willingly took him in her mouth. Then he was forcing himself in her mouth further than she could handle while licking the blood off the other. When he finished feeding from one and releasing in the others mouth he dressed, sat behind his desk and waved them off as if they were nothing. While he went back to his paperwork.

I backed away from the pool trying to contain my tears. "Grandfather please, excuse me I must go." I told him as I rushed away back to my rooms. I entered my room slamming the door behind me leaving Evina and Ryn out in the corridor. I paced back and forth tears streaming down my face. How could I love him that... that monster that I just saw. There was a knock on my door.

"GO AWAY!" I yelled at Ryn or Evina whichever one it was.

"My child?" my grandfather called. I opened the door and fell into his arms sobbing.

"Do you still wish to return my sweet?" he said holding me as I cried.

"NO! I just wish I could forget him. I just want everything about him gone." I said between sobs. He picked me up and carried me to the bed.

"We will speak of this tomorrow my sweet. Rest now" He said and sat next to me

The next day I stayed in bed till after noon. Ryn came in and told me that Niall wanted to see me for lunch. So I got up and let her help me get ready. We met in the dining room, which was weird because we always met in the gardens and courtyards. It was good though 'cause I didn't feel like being outside today.

"My child, you are looking somewhat better this day." He said as I joined him at the table. I'm glad he thought so cause I didn't.

"Hello Niall." I responded

"Are you still wanting to go home? I have an alternative if you would like to hear it."

"I'm not really sure what I want right now to be honest with you" I answered. It was true I couldn't face the world right now and I damn sure couldn't see Eric.

"Well, then stay here." He said casually "You can recover from your loss, study, train or whatever your heart's desire." My heart's desire huh. My heart's desire was busy fucking his way through northern Louisiana again. Niall continued "I am not forcing you, but with your Vampire ... pursuing his own interest this could be the best thing for you. You can learn to defend yourself and you can also gain the greatest weapon of all."

"What weapon is that?" I asked curious cause even though I was really pissed I didn't think a nuclear bomb could be isolated to just one man.

"Knowledge my sweet, you can study about the world you are now part of. Understand the laws and rules. So if and when you go back you can better protect yourself." He explained

"Can I think about it? It just hurt so bad grandfather. I don't...I just...I just wish I could forget him the way he forgot about me and our time together. I know it's silly, but I need time." I told him. It was so unfair that I have to live with the memories of Eric loving me while he could just do whatever he pleased. All cause he couldn't remember.

"Well my sweet, I have enjoyed your company for this meal immensely. I may be able to help you with forgetting if it is truly what you wish. I will be leaving tomorrow on another trip. If you wish to go home Claudine is not far, but I would hope you would wait for my return. Think about what I have said I will be back in two weeks." He rose and kissed the top of my head then popped away leaving me stunned.

I had a lot to think about. Staying here might not be too bad. It would definitely be nice to learn a few things, but the whole forget thing. I don't know about that. That will be a huge decision. Could I just forget him like that? Did I want to? Yeah I had a lot to think about.

For the next two weeks I was barely able to sleep. Every time I closed my eyes all I saw was Eric with those fangbangers. Then I would think about all the other times I had seen sex scenes run through the minds of woman at Fangtasia. It all just made me angrier with him and with myself. Why did I ever think that Eric Northman sex god would change or be able to love? Silly, silly Sookie. By the last day of Grandfather's trip my decision was made.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:*ducks for cover* So another chapter. Please don't kill me. Tell me what you thought of it good, bad, or ugly all reviews are helpful and wanted. What do you think Sookie will do? Next up is Eric's POV...what was our beloved Viking thinking?...just wait you'll find out.**


	5. Reading the Facts

**A/N:Thank you for all the love you have shown my story. the reviews, alerts , and favs have made me extremely happy.**

*****THANK YOU VIKT0RIA FOR ARGUING WITH ME *****

**So here is Eric's take on things. Please remember the time difference between the two realms. I put it in the A/N for chapter 3 but here is a reminder. One month in Faerie is one year on earth. So while it has only been two weeks for Sookie it has been six months for our Viking.**

* * *

><p><strong>Reading the Facts<strong>

**CHAPTER 5**

**EPOV**

It had been six months since the take over and my Makers death. Six months of nothing. Well, there was one time a couple of weeks after Ocella's final death. It was like a bolt of energy. It was pure happiness that just engulfed me. It was so strong it roused me out of my daytime rest. It was only seconds, but I knew it was her. It gave me some hope. I knew that it was sent from her. Not just some random feeling, but specifically sent to me. After that there was nothing though. Not. A. Thing.

I had fixed up Sookie's house for her. I added a new water heater, central air, painted the inside and out, and had the roof redone. The witch was the only one enjoying the renovations though. I hadn't heard from the fairy twins at all. Claude never returned any of my calls and made himself scarce. All my spies had not seen him day or night.

I did receive reports that a letter had been given to her brother, the Shifter, the Witch and the Wolf. I tried to find out what was in them, but was told that the only thing all of them would say is that Sookie was safe, healthy, and did not know when she would return. My agent on this task told me it was like that was all they could say when you mentioned Sookie. Like they were programmed to say that and the letters could not be found.

I entered my office at Fangtasia not looking forward to all my new paperwork that I had to do. There was a large manila envelope on my desk. It just said _NORTHMAN_ on it. I was almost excited about it. Maybe it was some news about my Sookie.

I pulled out the large stack of papers and began to read.

**_Mr. Northman,_**

**_First let me start by sending my condolences to you on the final death of your Maker. I have been forwarded his estate from my European associates. As his only living, well undead, child you have inherited all of his holdings. Here is a list of all the papers included and what is needed._**

**_1. His properties owned around the world. He owned three homes on each continent. The ones in America are in Tulsa, Oklahoma City, and Lawton all located in Oklahoma. Your signature is required to take claim of them._**

**_2. His financial statements from the various bank accounts. Once again, your signature is needed to take claim of them._**

**_3. His storage units around Europe and South America. Once again, your signature is required to take claim to them._**

**_4. Finally, enclosed is the Marriage contract he negotiated between you and the Queen of Oklahoma. Congratulations on your upcoming nuptials. As I understand this is your first marriage. As you are aware the contracts will be signed at the pledging ceremony. Please read through them and make sure the terms are correct._**

**_If you have any questions feel free to call me._**

**_Sincerely,_**

**_Mr. Cataliades_**

I reread it three times. How? What? I immediately dialed his number. He answered on the second ring.

"Mr. Northman. I see you received my packet. I take it you have some questions." He said upon answering.

"Good Evening Desmond. Yes as a matter of fact I have a few questions concerning the marriage contract included in the packet."

"Ahh... yes. It is your standard marital contract. Did you find any problems with it? You will be Oklahoma's royal consort. You will not have to move, but you are required the yearly congical visit and of course any special events will be attended together. The Queen will be in alliance with your King for the duration of the marriage, as it cannot force you to commit treason against your King. Pretty standard, really. You will be given the yearly allowance as do all consorts. Yours is higher than normal primarily, because of who you are. It totals to 1.5 million a year. It was 1 million to your Maker, half a million for you yearly, but with the death of your maker the total sum will come to you. What is it that we needed to renegotiate?" he finally stopped talking and waited for my response.

"Sir, I had no idea there were marital negotiations going on in my behalf. This is the first I have seen of it. When is this supposed marriage taking place?" I asked. I mean, what else was I supposed to say? This was a total surprise to me.

"Oh I apologize did I not include that information. Well, let me look here... Oh here it is. It is to take place six months from when you both have come to agreement. It looks like so the sooner we get a contract that is agreed upon the sooner you marry. The sooner I receive the paper work the sooner I can get it filed away with the counsel. You can fax them all to my office or have a messenger over to my Shreveport office. Are there any other questions?" He concluded.

"No Desmond, I will go over the contract and send any revisions that I have to renegotiate. Thank you." I ended the call still what is it called... shell shocked.

I sat back and thought about the situation. I don't know if it was marriage, the Queen, or something else holding me back. I have been around for a millennia and never been married, though I have had offers before. Hell, when I first came to the new world most of the female and half of the male monarchs sent me offers. I turned them down so often that it was just known, the Northman does not marry. I would happily join any in their beds when I had to make visits to their kingdom. Most would always proposition me and who was I to deny them, even the men. I was well known for my bedroom skills. There was not much I would not or could not do. Children and rape was the only thing I drew the line at. That was tricky one with Sophie-Anne. When you're fucking the shit out of a 1200 year old teenager it is odd.

As for the Queen of Oklahoma Freyda, where do I begin? She was a beautiful woman, If you like the tall, lanky, small tits, and no ass type. She ruled by fear, which was normal in our world. She had a lot of power and a lot of money from oil ventures. She was the most boring vampire in existence. She was not at all interesting to talk to. Somewhere in her life she found a fascination in agriculture. That is all she talks about crop reports, soil contents, and blah, blah, blah.

I could probably deal with it if she was at all interesting in the bedroom. The first time I had ever had sex with her she invited two of her pets to her bed chamber with us. I thought it would be a fun night, but no. She had them sit in the corner, which I was fine with. Voyeurism has never been a problem for me. Then she had them turn and face the wall so they did not see her naked. I was fine with that. They were her pets after all. Then she changed into a night shirt that had a fat orange cat talking about lasagna on it, laid on the bed and waited. Fine, I could handle that to. I removed my clothes and she did not even look at me naked. I began to kiss up her body when the only exciting thing of the night was said by her then..."Just fuck me already." So I began to enter her and since there was no form of foreplay she was not even a little wet. When I was half way in she started saying I was too big and that was as far as I was allowed to go. I mean really she's a fuckin' vampire. I have never known one I had to be gentle with. She was completely quite, not a peep. When a vampire wants to be silent that's exactly what they are. It was so bad I had to go have an orgy with Pam the next night to make sure I was still any good. From then on I avoided bedding her whenever possible. She was the Queen so if I was in her state there were times it was unavoidable. Every time it was exactly the same. I don't know if I could honestly call her wife. Who knows marriage negotiations can go on for years.

The last was just something inside me. Something told me that this would ruin my future. I didn't know what the pull was. Oh who was I kidding the pull was named Sookie Stackhouse. Something told me I would have no future with her if I married. Her southern beliefs alone would not permit her to be with any married man. Even if it was political, arranged, or forced. She would never understand. She would not out live the marriage, her being human and all.

Then there was the fact that I had not even a hint of how she felt about me. We had spent from what I understand an amazing week together. One that actually made me fall in lov... no not going there. Since then she has done nothing but despise me. Sure she saved mine and Pam's life in Rhodes and we were Bonded there also. But she refuses to talk to me about any of it. She may have feelings for me, no I know she has feelings for me. I could feel them any time I am near her. She refuses to acknowledge them. I am an old vampire why should I be the one to beg her to tell me. Sookie was the one who knew what happen. So if she wanted me to be with her she just needed to tell me. If she wanted me to be something else she could at least give me the option to be it or refuse to be it. The more I thought about it the angrier I got.

Fuck this. Why was I sitting around waiting for someone who did not want me? Someone who would not even give me a chance. Someone who was out dating other people. She was not pining after me. Was that what I was doing pining? I am Eric fucking Northman pining was not supposed to be in my vocabulary. That was it I was not waiting any more. If she wants me she can come and get me. Why was I sitting here arguing about a girl who wasn't even here? She had not even tried to get word to let me know she was alright.

"Maxwell." I called. He entered the room and bowed. "Bring me a brunette immediately." he bowed again and left. He came back with two attractive brunettes. They were no Sookie. I had to push those thoughts to the side and enjoy my night's entertainment. After an hour of fun and games with the two ladies they left my office. The sex was rougher then I normally was and colder. It didn't feel right. I could not bring myself to be kind or gentle with either of them. It didn't taste right their blood was repulsive. I never thought the day would come when I preferred synthetic crap over the human shit that was offered tonight. Well maybe it would get better.

**PAM'S POV**

Where was the fucking telepath?

Why would she just leave like that? She was my favorite breather. She was always a very good source of entertainment. Granted she was so much trouble, but still she was worth it. She had saved my life and the life of my Maker in Rhodes. She had hid Eric when he needed it.

Now with her absence my Maker is not the same. Truth be told he hasn't been the same since he stayed with the feisty fairy. I don't know exactly what happen during that week. I am not sure I want to know. Ever since then there was a change in the bond. I had never felt the things that I now felt from my Master.

Recently though there was anger instead of the lust I normally felt when he fed. There was resentment and almost a self loathing. Almost as if he hated himself for feeding. I think it had nothing to do with the feeding part. How my Master could not enjoy the pussy he was getting beats me?

I was enjoying my new position. I was just afraid that with him not being able to have Sookie he would take me out of it. I did not want to be stuck at Fangtasia again. I was still there about two nights a week, but nothing really caught my eye there. Eric on the other hand was running through everything that was available. Truly I had no problem with the feeding and fucking. I had a problem with the feelings afterwards. I have read about this with humans. Eater's remorse I believe they called it.

My Master was now a bulimic vampire minus the throwing up part. The benging and guilty feeling he had after it. Now if he would just start purging I can check him into a clinic for therapy. That is what dear Abby has advised for eating disorders.

Then there was the whole marriage issue. It was kind of funny for me. An arranged marriage was the reason I was so happy to become a vampire and the one that freed me was now in the same situation. He chose to handle it the same way I had before I was turned, ignore it, but he needed to do something because the church bells were getting louder and no Viking was coming to whisk him away from it.

Oh even when she's not here, Sookie was just so much trouble...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Now you know the truth... Let me know what you think. Don't lose faith in Eric or Sookie yet. There is still more to come. Please review they really help inspire the writing.**


	6. Remembering and Forgetting

******Special thank you to Vikt0ria for listening to me whine about POV's also I have changed the ending to include another POV that used to be a review teaser, but I just decided to add it******

**DISCLAIMER: the characters in this story are not mine they are Charlaine Harris'. Oh how I envy her.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 6<strong>

**Forgetting and Remembering**

**SPOV**

"Great-Grandfather, how was your trip?" I asked as we walked in the corridors of the Palace.

"It was as good as it could have been. I am glad to see that you still grace us with your presence, my sweet. You look tired are you ill my dear?"

"No just restless nights and busy days." I answered I couldn't sleep so I started training with Evina. I figured the physical workouts would exhaust me into sleep, but that failed too.

"Ah...yes I had been told you have become quite a precision archer and not bad with a dirk."

A what..."Oh you mean my long dagger." he nodded "yeah it's actually pretty fun, but I was wondering if I could speak to you about the other thing we talked about."

"What is that my sweet?" he asked

"The forgetting thing. I kinda want to do that. As long as it doesn't hurt Eric or me and I won't have complete amnesia."

"If you are sure let me explain." He stopped and sat us at a bench. "It is a forget love spell in a way. You will forget the time you and Eric have spent together any intimate encounter you have had. You will remember him and I or your tutor will school you of who he is, but that is all. You will also not remember having the spell cast on you." He told me.

"Would I remember my friends and brother? Is it painful?" I don't want to forget my life.

"No, of course not my sweet. I would never hurt you even to help you. Of course my dear you will remember and they will remember you, but they will not speak of the lost love. They will not have a memory of you with him. He already has no memory of it so you are safe on that front also." He explained.

"Then I want to do it." I said with determination.

"Then it shall be. Tomorrow why don't you start your studies since you are advanced in your training and have decided to stay longer. Tell Evina to take you to the main library and report to your tutor my sweet." then he kissed me on the forehead. I felt a tingling sensation and warmth washed over me. Then he walked away.

I woke up the next morning feeling well rested and refreshed. There was a small nagging feeling almost like I was forgetting something, but other then that I was ready to start my day. After I dressed and ate Evina lead me to the library to start my lessons today.

I was met by Preston. I had not seen him since my dinner with Niall. I had that nagging feeling again when I thought about the dinner. I pushed it aside to greet this gorgeous man in front of me.

"Hello again my Grace happy to see you are still here." He bowed his head, picked up my hand and kissed the back of it.

"Ye...yes I am. I..uh ..I am here to meet my new tutor." I stuttered out.

He chuckled and kissed my hand again. "Well then you may call me Professor Pardloe if you wish." then he released my hand.

Great how was I supposed to concentrate on studies if all I could see is me in a school girl uniform and him with glasses and a ruler.

"Sookie? Are you coming?" He asked.

"Uh...yes. Yes I am" He had no idea how bad I wanted to in more ways then one.

He led us to a table in the library that was so vast. How did anyone find a book?

"My first question for you Sookie is... Who is Eric Northman?"

"He is a vampire..." I thought about it really hard. That feeling was back. "He is the Sheriff of the area I live in?" I said kinda questioning.

"Yes that is correct. Very good, but there is more. You are are an asset to him and do some telepathy jobs occasionally." He told me.

"So what does that mean his asset?" I was getting a little upset.

"Well, there is a little more than that. You are an important asset to his area. You have bonded with him. If you return you will feel the bond between the two of you. It is in place for protection." He held out his hand and called a book to him. Huh... well that is how you find books. One question answered.

He went on to explain blood bonds and why me and the sheriff had one. What being an asset meant to vampires and what it meant for me. The book was all about vampire politics and blood bonds.

That was how the next couple of weeks went. I studied, trained and went to some presentation balls Niall planned. Preston escorted me to each one of them.

He was so sweet and such a gentlemen. We spent a lot of time together outside of the studying. We talked about everything. He told me about Faerie and showed me sights outside the palace. I told him about home and my friends. I think he wanted more and I really wished I could give it to him. It just wasn't in me. I just could not care for him the way he cared for me. One night after dinner we walked in my favorite garden. For some reason every time I would walk by one of the bird baths I would get that forgetting feeling again. Anyway, he stopped us in front of one of the weeping willows. Evina went to the other side of the path to give us some privacy.

"Sookie, I have waited so long to meet someone like you." He stared deep into my eyes and cupped my cheek with his hand.

I knew what was coming next. He leaned in and captured my lips with his. His lips were soft. The kiss held a lot of passion and when his tongue asked for entrance into my mouth I allowed it. He wrapped his strong arms around my waist and guided me onto his lap. I straddled his legs never once separating our mouths. When I came down onto his lap a moan escaped my mouth. We detached panting and he continued his kisses down my jaw and my neck. I got a familiar feeling that I had done this before as he lightly nipped my neck. My hips had a mind of their own as I ground against his hardness. I threw my head back and gasp as his hand reached my nipple straining against my clothes. His lips nibbled my ear as his other hand undid my halter top. He bent his head and took a nipple into his mouth. My hands fisted into his hair pushing him into me.

"So beautiful, my lover." He he whispered when he released my nipple and started for the other one. For some reason it was like someone threw a bucket of cold water on me when he called me that.

I jumped off his lap and covered my chest with my arm. " I...I'm sorry Preston. I can't do this. I..I I just can't forgive me." I said to him.

I could hear him call me as I ran to my room. Evina was preventing him from following. I had Ryn summon Claudine for me.

"What is wrong cousin Ryn said you were upset?" She said as she entered the room

"I want to go home. I am ready. I want to start a new life, now that I have the means and I miss everyone. How soon can I go? " I said as fast as I could get the words out.

"Very well if you are sure I can have you home by the end of the week." Claudine answered. I don't know why it would take a week, but whatever got me home. She nodded to me and popped out.

I calmed down and realized I was really going home.

**CLAUDINES POV**

I have watched my cousin over the last few weeks after Niall cast the forget love spell. She is doing well but the life is not in her. The sparkle that she carried in her eyes is gone. She goes on with her day to day life here in Fairie. Studying, training, and attending different events Niall has here.

She has become close to Preston in her time here, but when she smiles it is not genuine. Her laughter that used to be so melodic is forced. Preston sees this in her too. I think he believes he can revive her spirit. I think he is on a fool's journey with that one.

She had called me to her two nights ago. She has decided to go home. She feels it is time. She said that she wants to start her life over and misses her friends and brother. So in two nights Faerie time she will be leaving. I have already went and spoke to the shifter about her quitting her job when she chose to have the spell done and now I have been tasked with informing the Viking she is returning. Yay me. All because I have the ability to a mask my scent now. Niall of course would be handling realm business this week.

So here I go...

**EPOV**

I was just getting back to the monthly sheriff reports while another meaningless fangbanger finished dressing when I heard the knowing POP in my office.

"Well, I see why she did it now. " Claudine said looking at the stunned half naked woman standing in a frozen stare. Why who did what? What was this fairy talking about? Cryptic as hell every last one of them.

"Woman" I said getting the fangbangers attention and trapping her in my glamor " You will leave and remember nothing of this night. Go home, rest and for the love of all that is holy eat a sandwich." I told her then released her. She quickly dressed and rushed out the office.

"Fairy what a surprise. I would say pleasure, but you have learned Niall's trick obviously. What can I do for you?" I gestured to the chair in front of my desk for her to take a seat.

"Sheriff, I am sorry if I interrupted your... nightly meal. I am here on business." She tells me as if I didn't know.

"So after almost two years the Royal family has decided to answer my calls." I have waited to hear anything from any of them and I got nothing in return. This is not acceptable. Now two years after they take her _poof _ they decide to appear.

"Don't be an ass Viking. Do you want my help or not? Cause trust me I don't wanna give it."

"Who told you I want your help or anything from you for that matter?" I snarled at her

"Oh, you guys are both so stubborn" she said as she grabbed my wrist and then I felt a pulling sensation.

I looked around and we were no longer in my office, but in Sookie's bedroom. I barred my fangs at the Fae. "What is the meaning of this Fairy"

"Feel her Vampire. Know what you have been missing. See the holes. Love your hearts desire once more." She whispered.

I dropped to the bed and felt Sookie all around me. I knew everything. I saw all the things we did together during my stay with her. I was happy...we were happy. I felt a warmth in my chest. I loved her.

I looked up at the fairy staring at me with kind eyes. "Why have you done this for me Claudine?"

"She is returning within the month be prepared. You will have another chance, but things have changed Eric. You must help her. You must love her. You must teach her to love again." she pleaded with me.

"What do you mean? Sookie has always had a kind heart. She loves completely with it. It is who she is. What has happened to her? What has Niall done to _my lover_?" I demanded to know.

"Oh, it is not Niall who has chosen to do this. It is your lust and inability to show love. It is all of your doing. Now it is up to you to right the wrong or we may all be lost." She said and then popped away.

I have been dragging out this marriage negotiation for all this time. Now I had to find a way out of it. Fuckin' fairies.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: In the past I had a review bribe here. I have decided to just add it to the chapter. Here is why Claudine helped Eric remember.**

**AP POV**

I awake from my daytime rest with a start. The telepath has changed her path. This is not good. The marriage proposal to the Viking was bad enough, but this will not do. I normally do not get involved with my visions. This one I will have no choice.

I call one of my handmaidens to me. "Call the female Crane. Instruct her to come and see me the minute young Miss Stackhouse decides to go home. She is to stall until she has met with me." I instruct her then wave my hand in dismissal.

I have had a long relationship with the Fae. Since before I was turned. They have always brought their royal guard line to me for assignment. I have known of the telepath for centuries. Ever since young Evina was brought to me and told of her charge.

A year after I issue the command the fairy arrives.

"You have summoned me your Grace." She says as she drops to her knee and bows her head

"Yes Claudine, I take it the child has chosen to go home now." I ask her

"Yes your Grace she summoned me tonight. She was agitated and demanded to go home. I have deterred her for three nights." she answers.

"I must send you on a task of the utmost importance. You must go to the Viking. He has not recovered his memories from his time with her. It is eating away at him. You must take him to her house, her bedroom, release the block that the Were-Witch put on him. Make him understand that he must heal her. Our fates depend on this." She looks surprised for a second as I finish telling her what her task is. Then she schools her features.

"Yes, your Grace" She bows her head again and rises to leave

"Claudine" I call to her" do not fail me on this tasks" I warn her. She nods and leaves for her mission. She is not happy about doing this as she cannot stand that her cousin is destined for a vampire love, but it is not for her to question fate.

If she fails no path leads to light only darkness...


	7. Questions

**A/N: So a very big thank you to EVERYONE who has reviewed my story. I really can't thank you enough for all the love. The last chapter was my most reviewed chapter to date and I have all of you wonderful people to thank. I did have a teaser that was offered about Claudine's decision to give Eric her memories bac. If I missed anybody PM me and I will be happy to send it. **

*******Of course a special THANK YOU to Vikt0ria******

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS THAT HONOR GOES TO CHARLAINE HARRIS **

* * *

><p><strong>Questions<strong>

**CHAPTER 7**

**SPOV**

I look around my room as Ryn packs my things. She is sad that I am leaving and she cannot go with me. Which makes her even sadder. I try to help but she shoos me out of the room. I think she is also angry that Evina is coming, but that can not be helped. Evina is my guard.

As I make it to the library to do some last minute studying, Preston is there to greet me.

"Your Grace" he bows his head to greet me. I roll my eyes and see him smirk at me. He knows I hate when he addresses me like that.

"Preston, how are you today?" It has been two days since our _incident_ and we have relaxed back into are routine. He has been quizzing me on the things that I have learned so far rather then teaching me new information since I have decided to leave.

"Very well Sookie. What is it that you have come to learn today? We did not have anything scheduled or was it just me you wish to spend time with?" I giggled at him. Although he is not as aggresive as the other night his playful flirting has not stopped.

"Is there anything of importance that I need to know before I leave the realm. Anything that will effect me on earth? I just don't want any surprises."

"Well now that you mention it there is an issue of time." He tells me

"Time?"

"Yes I don't know if you are aware but time is different from here to there. You have been here in Faerie for almost two months. To the people and beings on the earthly realm you have been gone for almost...two years." He explains nervously

"WHAT! TWO YEARS! OH MY ... two years...two... How?... Why was I not told this before? Why wait til I'm about to leave?" I am shocked. I mean this is usually something you would expect in the first lesson not the last.

"It was never really an issue. You had decided to stay here for a while. We figured that it would be worried about when you were ready to leave. You were not held prisoner here. It was your choice what difference would the time make. When you were ready to leave it would be granted to you. It was not purposely withheld from you it was just simply overlooked." He answered with a shrug

"I can't believe this. Two years ...well, at least I am leaving tomorrow evening. " I say exasperated

"Sookie, there is no reason to be angry over this. You cannot get the time back and you have learned a great deal since you have been here. It was not wasted time. I personally wish I had more time with you." I glared at him "But I understand your desire to be home." he added quickly

"Your right Preston. I have learned a lot and I have had a great teacher. " I said with a wink. "I am going to eat dinner and then try to get back in my room would you like to join me" he smirked at me "for dinner Preston, only dinner" I chuckle.

"Can't blame me for trying Your Grace" he laughs to me.

**EPOV**

She's coming back. She's really coming back. I sat in her room as I had every night since the fairy told me she was to return. I felt close to her here. I thought about everything that happen between us. Everything that I walked away from. All the love that she had shown me. All the love I had shown her. Every taste, every smell, every detail was there. It was as if I had never been missing them. We had made love and talked in this bed , in front of the fire, and in the kitchen.

She let me go. I had made promises to her, but she let me go. I sat on her bed and cried. I cried so much that I could drain an army. There was no one around to see this weakness in me. I had never been so happy then when I was with her and she knew that I would want my position and underlings more than her. She knew that unless I gave everything up she would always come second. She loved me enough to let me have the life I had worked for believing that I would never truly give it up.

I left her. I should have pushed harder. I should have made her tell me every detail. I abandoned her. I told her we could stay together always. I told her I could love her. She told me it sounded like a marriage and I said yes. She called herself an idiot. I could not agree with her less. She was my world when I was dead to it and then I treated her as though she was dead to mine. How could I be so stupid?

My phone ringing brought me out of my memories. Great Desmond.

"Mr. Cataliades" I answer

"Mr. Northman, I hate to call again, but her majesty really is getting tired waiting. She insist on settling the contract and adviced me short of her crown to authorize any request you make so the wedding will be in 6 months." He tells me. I have been dragging the negotiations out for the past two years. Of course she would do this right before my Sookie comes home.

"I cannot marry her Desmond. You must find a way out of this for me." I demand of him

"There is no way out of it. It was formed by your maker. " He replies

"There must be a way everything has a loophole. I know you can find it." I am almost begging him. Almost.

"I will look into it and call you back before nights end, Northman. That is the best I can do." he tells me then hangs up.

I begin pacing the room. I think about everything the fairy has told me. She will be here within the month. That gives me time. What did she mean by 'I see why she did it'? Ugh...I hate their riddles. I swear faries are taught to speak by doing crossword puzzles. What did she do? What about my lust and inability to love? Everything I thought about brought on another ten questions. Even when she would arrive was not exactly given to me. It was a never ending puzzle.

Desmond called me back just as I arrived at my house in Shreveport.

"Northman, there is only one way out of the marriage, but you may not like it. " he sighed

"Whatever it is I will do it." I tell him

"You must be the consort of another royal by the date of the pledging." he tells me. That was no help. How could I say no to one just to have another. He continued "It may not be a human royal of course. Weres have no royalty, so they are not available. i doubt you want to marry another Vampire monarch. That leaves Fae and Dae. It is possible, but the AP herself would have to agree to it." there was hope. I had a chance with Sookie.

"Though Mr. Northman I must also tell you that with both those races there are stipulations." he said

"I am listening" I knew there would be stipulations

"Fae require monogamy as well as a Fae bond." he was not finished I could tell

"Go on"

"They also require full loyalty. Meaning resigning your position as Regent and Sheriff. You will be considered a lower rank then your bride. The Dae would not require the monogomy or the bond, but the rest would be expected. As I said earlier Freyda is no longer patient. You have six months till the pledging to find a Fae or Dae royal bride and have the AP approve it. Is there anything you wish me to add to the marital contract? All your stipulations have been met. " He finished and hung up.

This should be no problem for me. Once Sookie returns I will be free and clear. All I have to do is inform her of my regained memories. She should have no problem with making me her mate. Of course could I do it was the biggest question. I know that I told her I would give up everything, but lets be realistic here. I am the fucking Regent of Louisiana. I can't just walk away from that. Can I? Can I become her consort with no title or rank. Just be hers. In the back of my mind something was yelling _YES YOU CAN!_ Of course I pushed those thoughts to the back. There are always loopholes you just have to find them.

The monogamy will not be a problem. I have not touched another since my memories came back. All the fangbangers I have had in the last two years makes me sick. If I was human I would be sick. Thank the Gods Sookie wasn't around to see it. She has no way of knowing what my sexual prowess has been in her absence. I have also made sure all of them had been glamoured to not remember any sexual activities we had. Even if Sookie could forgive the fact that I did fuck them she may not like the manner in which I treated them.

I have only heard the myths of Fairy bonds. They are not much different from blood bonds with some exceptions. Fairy bonded could not be away from each other for an extended amount of time. From my understanding it would cause a madness to set is not an issue Sookie will move in with me, problem solved. They also say they are connected by life force, or spark whatever that is. From what I have read it binds us to each other for the duration of our lives and since I can live for ever so can she. I hope that is what it means or will I have to give up my existence when she perishes? That is a tricky one huh? Would I be willing to give up my time on this earth for her? That is the last thought I have as dawn pulls me.

**AP POV**

The daemon has delivered the message. Now it is up to the Viking. The paths that this vision has taken are many, but only one leads to light. Will he be to vain? Will his pride prevent what needs to be done? We will find out soon enough a call should be recieved from him soon. I will have to play this one smart. For one wrong move from any us can cost us all.

The call I had been expecting came three nights later. Obviously the scenerios took him longer to run through then I thought they would.

"Viking, what a surprise (ha ha)"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What will Eric do? Will he find another way, marry the Queen, or give up everything for his Sookie? Let me know what you think with a review.**


	8. Fucking Puzzles

**A/N:THANK YOU everyone who has alerted, fav story, read, and/or reviewed my story. It means so much to me.**

**Special Thank you to Vikt0ria for always helping to get me unstuck****.**

**DISCLAIMER: OF COURSE I OWN NONE OF THESE CHARACTERS I AM BORROWING THEM FOR A BIT**

* * *

><p><strong>FUCKING PUZZLES<strong>

**CHAPTER 8**

**EPOV**

She's back!

I have risen every night hoping I would feel that buzz that is her life force and have been disappointed. Not tonight though. Tonight I felt it as soon as I became conscious. I could feel her again. I laid there for a moment lost in the bond that was now reopened. Nervousness, joy, and contentment were what she was feeling. I could wait no longer. I zipped through my shower and dressing routine then took to the sky.

When I landed in front of her house I immediately smelled fairy. My fangs dropped out of pure instinct. It just smelled so good. It wasn't my Sookie's smell, but it came from the inside of the house. With no fear coming from the bond it must have came from her cousin or whoever brought her back. I sped to the door and was about to enter when I felt a burning on my neck. Fuckin' silver!

"Not tonight vampire. State your buisness with her Grace." I heard a woman say to me.

"What the fuck is this? This is my bonded's home. I have the right to enter." I stated running through strategies in my head. Pissed because nobody sneaks up on me. This woman was obviously not here to harm Sookie by the way she addressed her.

"Let him pass Evina" I heard come from the sweetest voice. The woman lowered her sword and then popped away. Who the fuck is Evina? What was going on here? I decided that even though I had permission I would be polite. I knocked on the door and waited.

The most beautiful creature I have ever seen answered the door. Sookie, my love. She looked the same as the night she had been taken. Actually, her hair seemed brighter and her tan was deeper. Her muscles were more defined like she had been hitting a gym, but still so soft and her curves were still maintained. Maybe she had been training or something looking at her new upper arm definition. My lust for her surged through the bond. Especially, with visions of her in battle. She lightly whimpered and a slight shiver passed over her. I knew she felt it. The bond was still intact. That was good to know.

"Good evening Sherriff Northman. It is nice to see you here. I had planned to stop by your club to announce my arrival back in your area. Thank you for saving me the time. Would you like to come in?" why was she being so formal. I have never seen her this way. What had they done to my sweet Sookie? Her eyes were cold not warm and welcoming as they had been in the past.

"Thank you Miss Stackhouse I am..."

"Brigant, Miss Stackhouse-Brigant" she corrected me. When did this happen?

"I'm sorry I had not realized you took the name."

"Niall had a presentation ball for me while I was in Faerie. Did you not get the announcement? They were sent out. I saw them myself." she asked

"No I have heard nothing of you for two years." I replied. A quick look of shock crossed her face before she schooled her expression again.

**SPOV**

That was strange that the Sherriff of my area did not get the announcement of my coming out. Especially since I was bonded to him for protection. Preston had explained the time difference between the realms to me when we were making a tutoring schedule. I knew it had been two years, but I didn't think that it would make a difference to someone who had lived a thousand.

"I apologize. I thought everyone was informed Sherriff. "

"Regent. I am now Regent of this state if you want to be formal, but I will allow you to call me Sherriff if you wish as I am still Sherriff of this Area. Of course you can always call me Eric." He sniped. I felt anger course through me that was not my own. Oh, that must be the bond that I was told to learn about.

"I really am sorry. I do not want you to be mad at me and congratulations on the ...um promotion." I lead him into the living room and sat in the chair across from the sofa. He sat on the couch looking a little confused he started talking.

"Sookie what... I am not mad at you. I am just mad that I was not told of these changes. I am just happy that you are back." his eyes softened as he told me. I began to get the same feeling I would get in faerie. There was a tingling in my head and it felt as though I should remember something about him. His eyes were so beautiful. It felt like I was being pulled into them. "Was there anything else you were coming to see me for ?" he asked and pulled me out of my daze. I shook my head to clear it. That was weird.

"I know that we are bonded and that it is for my protection, but it really is not needed anymore. I have my guard now and if more is needed then I only have to ask. The bon..." I tried to continue, but the rage that hit me crippled me.

"I have not heard from you for two years. I have waited, patiently I might add, for your return. I renovated your house." He jumped to his feet and began yelling. "I AM YOUR BONDED...FOR PROTECTION?...WHAT THE FUCK HAVE THEY DONE TO YOU? " Evina came to stand in front of me drawing her weapons. As he continued to yell "FAIRY YOU HAVE NOTHING TO FEAR FROM ME. I AM HER FUCKIN BONDED I WOULD NEVER HURT HER ANY MORE THEN I WOULD HURT MYSELF. SHE HAS BEEN LIED TO. MOVE OUT OF MY WAY."

"Vampire I do not follow orders from you. Maybe you should leave her Grace alone" Evina hissed to him.

"Eric Northman I rescind your invitation" I whisper before this gets out of hand. Eric roared with pure fury while he is forced out of the house and down the porch stairs. Evina followed him out, but stayed on the porch with her sword still drawn. I watched out the window as he took off into the sky. My head was pounding with the rage he held then I felt nothing.

Evina stayed posted on the porch. She knew I needed time. Thank god Amelia moved back to New Orleans, from what Claudine told me. She also told me that she reinforced her wards. That must be why Eric got thrown back all the way off the porch. I loved Mels, but peace and quiet was not possible with her around. I needed time to think.

This was not making sense to me. Why was he so upset? I figured he came by to check on his asset. I understood that we were bonded. I had read all about blood bonds. I understood that it was to keep track of me. It was to make sure he could find me if I was in danger. I was very important. I mean telepaths don't grow on trees. At least that is what I was told. I thought that it would be a relief to him that I now had my own protection. I would no longer be a burden on him.

I laid in bed running the night through my head over and over again. I felt anger and hurt coming from the bond again. It confused me because from what Niall and Preston had told me Eric Northman was an arrogant, selfish, son of a bitch and from the little I remember of him that was true. I wonder what he meant by saying I had been lied to. What lies? I remembered all the times that I worked for Sheriff Northman. We had a very good working realationship. I mean yeah he was an ass and I was always stubborn, but nothing unusual.

There was also this pull I felt to him. It could be because of the bond, but that's not right. I read extensively about blood bonds in Faerie. The pull only happened when there were established feelings at the time of the bond. I remember when we bonded in Rhodes, but I don't remember there being any type of intimate feelings towards my Sheriff. Once again the bond was made for protection against Andre. I knew that. From what I read the feelings had to be mutual so even if this cold hearted vamp had feelings for me it would not create the pull that I had felt.

All of this was making my head hurt. I'll have to think about it tomorrow.

**EPOV**

I flew strait to the club and almost broke the doors to the back and my office slamming them so hard. I could not believe what happen at her house. My rage was so high I had to close the bond to prevent her harm. How? How the fuck could she deny me her bonded. What the hell did those damn fairies do to her? Pam entered my office just in time to duck from the flying computer monitor.

"Well, I see things went fabulous tonight. I'm glad to be back in town and it is good to see you too Master." I growled at her "I came to tell you that we are filled to capacity and I will be at the door all night to avoid random flying objects if you need me." Then she left me to my brooding.

After every item on my desk had been relocated to another part of my office I was finally calm enough to think. I reopened the bond almost afraid I wouldn't feel it. That it might be gone again. I had to think this through. I sat back in my seat, closed my eyes, and thought about my conversation with the AP.

_"Viking, what a surprise " ha ha she was trying to be funny. I don't think anything can surprise a Seer._

_"Your Grace, thank you for taking my call. I have somthing of great importance to discuss with you." _

_"Yes Northman, of course you do. I know this. What are you going to ask of me?" she said sounding bored_

_"I need to ask you to rule to end my marriage contract to Oklahoma." I asked_

_"If I am correct this is the contract your maker started is it not? Haven't you spoken to the Daemon?" she knew the answers to all these questions already. I swear that annoyance was another one of her vampire gifts. _

_"Yes to both of those." I answered _

_"Viking I will grant you your request on one condition" she said sternly. Her playful mood had left her voice. She was all buisness now._

_"And that would be " I waited. Nothing was ever simple with the old gal._

_"You already know of the stipulations of another marriage, but the bride you choose must also choose you because of love not out of convenience or alliance. "_

_"Your Grace I must find my bride first." I told her. I already had chosen, but maybe this would buy me some time to meet her requirements. If she would just cancel the contract I could take my time with Sookie. _

_"Tsk...tsk...do not think to play with me Viking. Your bride has been chosen by you already. You must only bring her back to you now. She will return to your side when you return her heart to her. She will glow only in your darkness. She will be free only when your hearts desire is made known to her. Without this, darkness shall return to all of us. For the heir to the lights heart is growing cold. War will be declared when her heart can feel nothing, but worry not Northman you will have a chance to save us all." she told me. I heard a cackle of laughter then the line went dead._

Fucking puzzles...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what did you think of her return? They might get it together you never know...oh wait I do know...lol Let me know by way of review please.**


	9. Lessons

**A/N: Once again I would like to say THANK YOU for all the love you show me and my story. i also have to say sorry for not personally thanking all of you. Real Life has been kicking my butt lately and weather changes have not been good to me. So I am telling all my reviewers, favers, and alerters how much I really really appreciated it.**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NONE OF THIS IT IS ALL THE GREAT CHARLAINE HARRIS**

* * *

><p><strong>LESSONS<strong>

**CHAPTER 9**

**SPOV**

I got up the next morning after having a very unrestful night and trudged into the kichen. The smell of coffee being brewed caught me off gaurd. Evina was sitting at the table reading the paper and laughing.

"Good morning your Grace, sleep well?" she asked never taking her eyes from the paper.

"No, but thanks for making the coffee and whats so funny?" I whined

"I have been reading your news today. Did you know that there is a huge semi-annual sale at Victoria's Secret? I just don't know how much of a secret it is with it being a full page in the paper and why so many people pay for her secrets twice a year? Also why is this woman posing in her underthings? This is very facinating. Plus there is a whole section of people wanting help for different jobs." She was really excited about the silliest things in the paper. I really didn't want to sit here and explain the paper to a fairy.

"Ooooh and your Grace there is a word puzzle back here on this page under the cartoons. It looks quite fun." she said with a smile. Leave it up to a fairy to love the crossword puzzle.

"Evina, I told you before when we are here you are to call me Sookie unless it is in an official capacity. I told you that it is not just me being me it is for my safety also. Not everyone knows I'm Royalty, obviously Mr. Northman showed that last night." I sighed. I wondered if letters from Faerie could get lost in the mail. Niall told me that my friends and family had been notified about me being there and _My Presentation_. Maybe they didn't count my Bonded as a friend huh.

Just as we were finishing our coffee there was a knock at the door. Before I was even able to stand Evina popped herself to answer it.

"What do you require?" I heard her ask. If she was going to be glued to my side I was going to have to teach her what manners were I thought and shook my head.

"I am looking for Miss Stackhouse- Brigant. " oh I knew that voice. Lovely, effin Bobby.

"Good morning Bobby" I said as I approached the door. "Would you like to come in?"

"No. I am here for to deliver this to you for Mr. Northman. That is all."He said as he handed me a manilla envelope and turned to leave. Rude much.

I went to the porch swing to see what Eric sent me. Evina joining me not taking her eyes from the car Bobby had left in till it was down the driveway.

"Why did he leave a car here?" she asked

I looked at the driveway for the first time to notice the black Mercedes-Benz mid size SUV sitting there. I shrugged to her even though I knew exactly why it was sitting there. I removed the paperwork and the key thingy. This must have been one of those smart keys I had read about. There was a letter attached to the front of the paperwork.

_Dearest Sookie,_

_I am glad that you have returned. I have taken the liberty of getting you a vehicle as you have been gone so long that I know you would not have one. Enjoy it. Consider it a coronation present if you must._

_I ask that you please meet me at Fangtasia at 8 pm so we can discuss our situation since I am no longer allowed in your home for the time being. _

_thank you _

_E_

"Well Evina, looks like we are going out tonight. Lets go shopping. Will you be ok in a vampire bar? I mean if you can't go..." I told her.

"I will be fine. With our spark united I smell like you. You do know that you smell a little sweeter right. Not enough to make them want to eat you right away. Just don't bleed around them. Shopping huh. Can we go buy one of Victoria's secrets? " she asked me with an excited look on her face. I just laughed and told her to be ready in 30 min.

We finally got back home around 4 and I was exhausted. Because Evina had never actually been to this realm everything excited her. At first she tried to hide it and be the vigilant guard, but as we got deeper into the mall her reserve started slipping. She loved how the clothes where just there and shoes too. In Faerie everything was made at market. Which was like a snap to do, but hey whatever. So actually being gone for so long I felt that a whole new wardrobe was needed and Evina having only a few items from Faerie, because she mostly wore armor there, she needed one too. It was nice to shop without worrying what it would do to my bank account.

We had lunch with Claudine since she worked at Dillards. I asked her about the kind of relationship I had with Mr. Northman. She told me that I was always there for him when he needed me and he returned that in kind. Which didn't really help me any, but that was about as much as she was going to tell me.

So here we were two fairies going into a vampire bar. Indira was working the door when we walked up.

"Master has not arrived yet." she said as she opened the velvet rope for us.

"Thank you Indira we'll just wait at the bar." I guess I was about a half hour early. She nodded to us as we walked in.

Not much had changed not that I really expected it to. The bar was the same, the stage was the same, the fangbangers thoughts were the same. Evina was on high alert ready to fight or pop me out of there at any moment. It had been a 15 minute argument to have her leave her sword behind. We finally agreed to leave it in the car. She could summon it to her anyway so I didn't understand her qualm with it.

We headed to the bar so I could order a drink. There was a DJ playing and the music was blaring. It didn't stop the thoughts from invading my head though. I clamped my shields down which was much easier since I had returned, being that I had more training with my telepathy. I wanted to dance to relax. We had time since we were early for the meeting with Eric. I dragged Evina to the dance floor with me.

I closed my eyes and swayed my hips to the music. I wasn't paying any attention when a cold hand grabbed my arm and spun me around. "You want to come and fuck me outside darlin'" the vampire said trying to glamour me. I gasp at his words. The look of surprise was there for only a moment before he went flying into Eric's thrown breaking it into hundreds of pieces. Unfortunately, a piece of the wood debris stuck him in the heart so he didn't survive the fall.

Evina took a protective stance in front of me and summoned her sword and my dagger. I gathered my magic and threw up a protective shield of air around us. Yup, my time in Faerie had not been wasted and having Evina close everyone would think it was her magic anyway.

Three vampires surrounded us ready to attack. The first one dashed towards me, but got thrown back by the air shield into the shelves behind the bar. The other two rushed us as the first one was mid air. Evina sliced at the one coming at her removing his arm clean off. I swung my dagger at the third one slicing across his chest. Just as he was going to attack again a voice came booming around the bar.

"ENOUGH" was all I heard. I didn't drop the shield until Eric aproached us. "My office NOW" he hissed

I grabbed Evina's wrist and nodded to her. She popped us into the back room.

**EPOV**

I arrived at the club ten minutes early for my meeting with Sookie. I was shocked to say the least when I came in. There were the two fairies in battle stance on my dance floor. Sookie looked magnificent holding a dirk ready for the attack. I had to shake the fantasies out of my head. Then I remembered that they were fighting on my dance floor.

"ENOUGH" I yelled out stopping the squabble. I felt the thick air thin as approached the two warriors and told them to wait in my office. I looked around as soon as they disappeared. My throne had been broken and vampire ash covered the wreckage. Another vampire was slowly coming from behind the bar pulling pieces of glass out of various parts of his body. I instructed Maxwell to close up and clean the mess while Pam and I went to talk to Sookie and her guard.

"Well, thank the Gods someone finally got rid of that throne of his. I think I like you." Pam said to Sookie's guard as we entered the room. "Oh, and Sookie next time you want to destroy our liquor stock can you aim for the cheap stuff. I mean really Sookie did you have to hit the top shelf ?"

"Pam" I said to quiet her as I went and sat at my desk. She was having way to much fun with this.

I looked over at Sookie who was sitting in a chair in front of me. Her guard standing behind her protectively with her hand on Sookies shoulder. I knew that if any aggression was showed they would be popped out of here faster then I could respond.

"Do I even want to know why my club is destroyed and I have makers to call now?" I asked.. Sookie Stackhouse was definitely back.

"I am sorry and will pay for any damages sheriff, but it was provoked. The ashes on your throne grabbed me and tried to glamour me then..." she explained. I got the point and it didn't really matter what else happen once she said grabbed the outcome had been warranted.

"No compensation should be necessary. Her Grace was attacked all the actions were permitted." Her guard stated.

"Evina wait outside." Sookie sternly told her. I waved Pam to leave also.

"Eric I really am sorry. I didn't come here for this. I came to see what you require of me."

I sighed this was not how I wanted tonight to go. I looked at Sookie as she talked not really paying attention to what was coming out of her mouth. As I watched her speak and make hand gestures she showed no recognition of us. She didn't look like she did before. Before she left there was a sadness in her eyes, there was a sparkle in them, but a longing. Now that I have the memories of our time together I understood what it was. She had been missing us. What we had had together. Now it was just a dullness. There wasn't even a sparkle. this was not acceptable.

"I hope you understand Eric." she concluded and was waiting for my response. Fuck I hadn't heard a word she said during my musing.

"Sookie go out on a date with me?" It was the only thing I could think to say.

"What? You want to take me on a date?" she said looking confused

"Yes. I would like that very much. If you would be agreeable."

"I guess...I guess so. I'm free tomorrow night then my lessons start again." she has lessons? Maybe that was part of what she told me. I don't care she agreed to go out with me.

"Great tomorrow at 8 I will pick you up yes?"

She rose from her seat and nodded. I sped to her side and took her hand. I kissed her knuckles "Until then lover." I saw her eyes widen almost in recognition then she left.

"Pam" I called as soon as I heard the back door close. She appeared instantly in my office. "Tell me what this _Dear Abby_ says about first dates?" I asked . Her eyes sparkled with excitement as she took a seat to begin _my_ lessons.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So some fun for the fairies at Fangtasia and a date has been agreed upon. Let me know what you think in a little thing called a review. Next up is the date. Will Pam's advice help Eric or not? Just have to wait and see...THANKS for reading**


	10. Pop Culture and Fuzzy Things

*******Of course a special THANK YOU to Vikt0ria******

**I have added the second AP teaser that I did. So if you are reading this for the first time at the end is the AP POV that was offered as a review teaser.**

**DISCLAIMER: the characters in this story are not mine they are Charlaine Harris'. Oh how I envy her.**

* * *

><p><strong>Pop Culture and Fuzzy Things<strong>

**CHAPTER 10**

**SPOV**

He arrived at my house at exactly 8. I had no idea where we were going so I decided that dark blue jeans and a red silk shirt would work for the date. I opened the door and got a little worried. there he stood with his hands full of stuff dressed in a long black trench coat.

"Good evening Miss Brigant. These are for you." he said and handed me a dozen roses, a box of chocolate, a stuffed bear that said 'somebody in Shreveport loves you', and two bottles of wine one red and one white.

"Uh... thank you. Why don't you come in while I put this stuff away." I said looking a little puzzled over the gifts. "I would offer you something to drink, but I am fresh out of blood."

"Oh trust me your blood is very fresh Sookie, but I am fine for now. Where is your guard?" he smiled and asked

"She is upstairs watching TV. She found that crossword puzzles are hard when your not up on pop culture."

"So am I to assume she is letting you off your leash tonight?" He smirked. That smirk looked very familiar to me for some reason.

"She doesn't have to be with me to protect me." I answered him with a wink

"Well then shall we go?" he said gesturing towards the door

I climbed into his corvette and two seconds later we were off on our little adventure.

**EPOV**

The ride to our destination was quiet and for the first time it was a comfortable silence. I got her the gifts Pam suggested her Dear Abby said to bring. Flowers, chocolate, something cute and fuzzy, and never show up without wine for her dinner, which I didn't understand because she will eat while out with me. If it is wrong Pam will pay. By the look of confusion on Sookie's face I think Pam will be stuck at Fangtasia for the next month. Hopefully she is correct on the rest of the evening.

I pulled up to our destination and looked over at Sookie. That look of confusion was back on her face. Dammit Pam!

"Ice skating, Eric?" she asked as I helped her out of the car.

"Well it was the only place to show case my outfit, my dear Sookie." I told her and removed my coat. Her eyes went wide as she scanned me from head to toe. Stopping in all the right places for a better look.

"Wow just wow" she said with a gasp. I felt her lust as she took in my pink and aqua spandex outfit. Pam said to do things that would remind her of our time together. This is the first outfit I wore when she first asked me for help. Hell, I even pulled out my corvette I drove at the time out of storage.

"Are you going to gawk at me all night or are we going inside. I can pose for you if you would like." I chuckled. She shook her head as if to clear her thoughts and started walking towards the building.

When we got out on the ice I saw her eyes glance at my ass every once in awhile. Feeling her lust spike every time she did. I made a point to stay in front of her as much as possible. We had fun skating. I especially liked it because she wasn't the best at it so she had to keep grabbing me to prevent from falling. She was having fun though giggling and laughing every time she wobbled. It was so good to hear that sound again. She decided that the food inside was good enough for her dinner and I decided that these hot dog things needed to be stocked in my house from now on.

As we made it back to my car I couldn't help myself any longer. I spun her around, lifted her, laid her down on the hood of my car and kissed her . She gasped in surprise at first then responded to my kiss.

"Yield to me Lover" I told her as I nibbled on her ear.

"Eric" she moaned. I began to grind my extremely hard dick against her. I knew her jeans were just enough friction to get the results I was looking for. I could smell her sweet arousal as it thickened in the air. Her moaning became louder as my mouth made it to her hardened nipple through her shirt. As we continued dry humping on my hood I felt her shudder. She screamed my name out into the night as her body racked with her orgasm. The feel of her pure pleasure tipped me over the edge with her.

"Come to my home with me?" I asked hopeful that the current bliss would cloud her judgment.

"I...I can't Eric I'm sorry. " she said lightly pushing me to rise off her. I rose and offered my hand to help her up.

**SPOV **

The drive at home was quiet, but there was a new tension between us. I just wasn't sure what he wanted from me. I truly believe that I was not capable of loving anyone. Not because he was a vampire or my boss, but I just don't think my heart is capable of love. Although the orgasm was magnificent. I had come close with Preston. For some reason though when the word lover came out of his mouth it was an off switch for me. When Eric said it, it sounded so right.

I didn't even notice that we had made it back to my house till Eric cut the engine off.

"Sookie, I am not upset with you. I would really love for you to be my lover, but if you are unwilling to I would like to continue to date you. Would you allow me that honor?" Eric asked. His eyes were so soft and gentle as he waited for my response. The longer I stared the more worried his face got.

"Yes Eric I would be happy to see you again." I said with a smile. "Only next time you don't have to bring so many gifts." I giggled.

I exhaled a deep breath and started my statement that needed to be said. "Eric, I...I don't think that I would be to opposed to being your lover eventually, but I must tell you that I do not believe it will be more then that. I don't think that I could ever love you." He looked a bit shocked but I continued before my nerve left me. "I say this cause it just isn't in me to love. I really am sorry but if you can accept this then I think that we can eventually have a sexual relationship."

He nodded at me then exited the car. Oh well I guess he didn't want a casual sex relationship. He opened my car door, helped me out and walked me up the porch. He stopped before I got to the door. He cupped my face and gently kissed me. Before it deepened he pulled away looking me in my eyes he said "If that is all you are offering me I am more then happy to take it. Just please don't count your heart out of this yet. Good night Sookie"

Then he sped of leaving me there in shock.

**EPOV**

I left Sookie on the porch and drove off back home. I can get her. I know I can. I can have her back with me. She gave me the chance that I needed. I will happily date her until she is ready to give herself to me.

Her body completely responded to my touch. I wanted nothing more then to bury myself completely in her when she lay underneath me on my hood. I am never washing this car again.

Now I have to plan many more "dates" for us. I am not going to listen to Pam any longer. I mean my outfit got me ogled and the gifts got some beautiful giggles out of her, but from now on I am going to do this my self. Fuck her _Dear Abby._ I called the gossip column reader herself to inform her her lovely idol failed and that I will only be into the club on Tuesdays and Wednesdays from now on to hold court and handle other kingdom duties. She would need to find a replacement to enthrall the vermin. The rest of the time I will be devoting to making Sookie mine once again.

This was a glorious night indeed …

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Here is the AP POV that was once a review teaser …**

**AP POV**

I swear sometimes keeping the race safe is to much to deal with. Ever since the Telepath and the Viking met it has caused nothing but headaches for me.

Why couldn't he just be honest with her about what he did with his time while she was away. I really hate having to intervene. I have not had this many visions of one particular couple since Cleopatra and all of her mess with Roman lovers and we all know how that turned out. With her living it up in Italy now with her beloved Antony. You know vampire bites look very similar to asp fang marks.

"Send for the fairy Crane again. I need to see her immediately." I command to one of my handmaidens.

She arrived in pajamas and unicorn slippers not five minutes after being summoned.

"I apologize for my appearance your Grace, but I was getting ready for bed when I received your summons."

"Yes, yes I am not worried about that. It is about your favorite cousin and her destined love, as usual. In one months time you will need to go to her. She will not summon you or even want you there , but she will need you. " I tell her

"Of course she will" she mumbled under her breathe

"This is not to be taken lightly my child. She will need your complete honesty. Honesty that will be close to treason for you, but it must be given." she looked scared and began to fidget in her stance.

"Do not worry child it is imperative that you complete your task to garner what you desire." now shock spread on her face. "Yes Claudine she is your ticket to being an angel. Fail her and kiss your wings good- bye. "

"Why would a simple thing as not failing my cousin be deemed my task to earn my wings?" at this question I laugh

"Trust me when I tell you that not failing her will be quite the difficult task to accomplish. Go now and remember one months time."

"Of course your grace" she still looked bewildered as she bowed and made her exit.

Oh the headaches of this telepath.


	11. Déjà vu and Wishes

**I have to give a HUGE THANK YOU AND HUGS AND KISSES to my BFF Viktoria. This chapter would not exist without her...So all my love to you my dear. I love her stories and she is having a hard time if you get a chance and have not read any of her stories make your way over and have a good read. Remember to review She is on my fav author list *takes pimp hat off***

**I would also like to thank everyone else who reviewed. If you did not get the AP POV send me a PM and I will send it to you.**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING CHARLAINE OWNS IT ALL**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 11<strong>

**Déjà vu**

**SPOV **

Eric and I have been dating for almost a month now. They have ranged from expensive dinners at Supe owned restaurants to watching movies in my living room. He still brought me gifts... flowers, chocolates and I think I now own every beanie baby in northern Louisiana. He started getting them for me when he took me to a carnival and won me about 15 'cause I said that they were just too cute.

Tonight was different though he asked me to have dinner and movie at his house. I decided that I have waited long enough. We have had some pretty heavy make out sessions that included some seriously heavy petting, but no sex. He respected my decision to not be too physical.

Now I am no virgin. This much I know, but I can't really remember my sex life it is all kind of a fog. I know I have had sex just not any details, weird huh. Oh well. I have however, felt the size of Eric's equipment and let me tell you it is some major equipment. He is definitely working with a gracious plenty. It is a little intimidating. I hope that I measure up to his expectations of me. I haven't been intimate with anyone in a long time that I can remember and I don't want to let him down.

Evina has been exploring our fascinating world on the nights that I go out with Eric. She is having a blast learning pop culture. She is almost able to complete a whole crossword puzzle book. Every time a question comes up that she doesn't know about some TV show or movie she rushes out on our date night to buy the seasons or movie. Needless to say our DVD collection is enormous. She tries to cover her obsession with the fact that all this is needed to better understand my world for protecting me. How _Dr. Who_ is going to protect me from an enemy I'll never know, but she enjoys it so who am I to complain. Also, our wardrobes are now taking up most of the upstairs because she loves sales that are advertised in the paper. Of course a $200 pair of jeans marked down to $150 is still expensive, but god forgive us if we miss Macy's one day sale.

When me and Evina where cleaning the attic to make more room upstairs I found a letter to Gran from Finton and a fairy relic. A Cuviel Dor. I knew what it was as soon as I saw it. Evina told me that I should put it somewhere safe and tell no one I have it. As it was a very rare gift of love. I couldn't believe that my Grandpa Finton loved my Gran so much to gift her with one. I stuck it in my night side table drawer next to my bed. I really had no use for a wish, but you never know when it might come in handy. It also calmed me whenever I rubbed it.

I still have all my lessons as I did before. Preston comes every other day to tutor me and also help with sparring. He has started teaching me about business and how to start one of my own. He said that he spent the eighties and nineties in New York on Wall Street so he is able to help me with investments and business savvy. He still flirts to no end, but I have no real interest. He only comes in the daytime so I have no worry of Eric running into him. I am not trying to hide anything from him, but I did tell him about Preston when I was talking to him in his office before we even started dating. He nodded his head in understanding so he must know. I just don't want him to feel I am rubbing anything in his face. My Supe dictionary says that vamps are extremely territorial and I don't need that drama headache.

Claudine and Niall have visited once. Niall didn't stay long just long enough to see I was alright. I see Claudine whenever we are shopping. She makes a point to encourage me to continue my relationship with Eric. I don't know why she is worried about it. I never thought she, my full fairy cousin, would want to see me with a Vampire. She is always dragging me into some lingerie store or another. So I also have a very large collection of bra and panty sets too. She told me I would need them because they don't survive long with Supes, something about tearing as a favorite form of removal. Whatever.

So here I stand scrubbed, shaved and lathered with lotion. In my over priced, but on sale red bikini with a cute red cover up dress and red flip flops. Waiting to enjoy the bar-b-que dinner and swimming at Eric's house. I am pacing in front of the door by the time he shows up. When I open the door for him and he gathers me in his arms all the nervousness I had melts away. He is the only one that can calm me that way.

"You look gorgeous, min lilla älva." He whispers in my ear. He has taken to using Swedish when using terms of endearments and it just sends a shiver down my spine every time. This time is no exception.

"Are you ready to go?" I nod and grab my huge Marc Jacobs bag, another Evina find, so we can leave.

"Kära hjärta, are you bringing the kitchen sink to my house because I assure you my house has a functional one." He says as he points to my bag that takes up the floorboard by my feet. I give him a scowl at his joking attempt and playfully swat his arm. He gave out a belly deep rumble of a laugh that gives me those shivers as he leads me out to his car.

While we make our way to Shreveport I ask. "Well I was thinking if it was ok with you... I mean I don't want to intrude or anything... well what I mean is..."

"Sookie spit it out. What is it you are asking of me?" He says interrupting my rambling stutter. I sighed. Why is this so hard for me?

"Eric I would like to spend the night with you." I say and look at my hands now twisting in my lap like they hold the answer to creation.

**EPOV **

I couldn't stop staring at her as she stared at her hands. She had actually asked to spend the night. I would finally have my lover back. She looked up at me and smiled.

"Uh... Eric you might wanna watch the road. I would kinda like to be alive when we get to your house." she giggled out.

I snapped my head back to looking at the highway and pressed the accelerator. I could not get us to my house fast enough. I had to do this right. I wanted to skip the meal and swimming for the other recreation we would be enjoying tonight, but I did not want to scare her off. I would have to continue with my patience.

When we arrived at my home I waited to see her reaction to it. I had purchased this land decades ago not really knowing what to do with it. When I met Sookie I knew that it was perfect to build my home on. I wanted us to someday live here together. I had never stayed here before. This house was for us or nothing at all. Not even Pam had stayed here.

"Wow. This is your home?" she asked with a huge smile on her face.

"Yes is it not to your liking?"

"No, I love it. It is just so normal. I thought the big bad Regent's house would be over the top, but this... this looks like a regular family home." I smiled and led her in through the kitchen. It was a standard kitchen. I had Bobby do a mad dash to stock it with everything it would need.

"Your kitchen is lovely. It looks like you let Evina loose at the Bed, Bath, and Beyond sale?" she said with a laugh. Ahh, yes her guards new obsession with store sales.

"Would you like a tour or if you are hungry I have the patio set to eat dinner at?" I asked nervously. Why the fuck was I nervous? Sookie deciding to spend the night changed my whole game plan. I mean I was going to try to entice her to spend the night in my bed, naked and screaming my name for hours, but her offering threw all my plans other than her dinner out the window.

"Uh... I am kinda hungry." well it was good to see she was nervous also by the way she was shifting her weight from one foot to another continuously.

"Then let's get you fed and maybe a relaxing swim after that." I smiled and reached my hand out for hers.

I lead her out to my patio and heard her gasp. So she liked the ambiance I had set up. I took to secretly reading Women's magazines online for dating tips since Pam's advice was no longer wanted.

As the evening went on Sookie seemed to be enjoying her dinner and I was enjoying watching her eat it. The little moans she made had me so jealous of the food. I could not wait to have it be me making her moan like that.

**SPOV **

The scene before me was so beautiful. It looked like a picture out of a magazine. There where candles everywhere, even some floating on lilies in his pool. His back yard was huge. There was a table that was set for two and a chef cooking away in his outdoor kitchen that was set under a pergola and was as stocked with as much as the kitchen in the house. Whatever the chef was cooking smelled delicious.

When I pulled my eyes away from the kitchen I looked over at the pool which was also big. I guess Eric didn't do anything little. It looked so inviting and it had a lighted waterfall with what looked like a swim through cave behind it.

"Shall we sit?" Eric asked placing his hand on the small of my back and leading me to the table.

"Do you... um... entertain here often?" I had to ask because this backyard was made for playboy parties. I just realized as soon as the question left my mouth that I really didn't want to know the answer.

He chuckled and then said "No min söta älva, you are the first human woman to ever come here." He ended with one of his sexy smirks letting me know the double meaning behind his answer.

We had dinner… well I had dinner and Eric watched me eat while his untouched blood sitting in front of him. I thought I heard his fangs click down the moment I stuck a piece of Rib-eye in my mouth and moaned at how it pretty much melted in my mouth. When I looked up at him there was an unmistakable lust in his eyes. I already felt the lust, so wasn't sure if it was his or my own. Looking at Eric's long blond locks shine in the moonlight was a heady thing. I tried my best to pay attention to my food. After my meal we discussed my past week and his as well. It was such a comfort to be with him. We were so entranced in each other that when the chef cleared his throat to get Eric's attention there was a faint growl from him.

"Ahh… sorry sir! Pardon the interruption, but I just wanted to let you know that I am through." The chef stuttered out fear was clearly visible on his face. I reached out to put a soothing hand on Eric's. Eric gave him a curt nod and rose waving the chef ahead of him.

"Thank you so much. Dinner was absolutely delicious." I said with a pleasant smile to the chef.

"It was my pleasure Miss Stackhouse." He stammered again and quickly made his way out.

I wandered out to the edge of the pool and sat then hesitantly stuck my feet in. I was surprised at the temperature. It felt like a luke warm bath. I sighed at how perfect this night was this far and hoped for more perfection. Just then I felt Eric's cold breath at the back of my neck.

"Ready for a swim?" he whispered as his hands traced the line from my neck across the tops of my shoulders to push the straps off then he slid them down my arms never taking his hands away. I shivered once again and it had nothing to do with it being a chilly evening.

"Yes." I answered breathlessly as I pulled my feet out of the water and rising to stand the dress falling away completely. As I rose I took my fill of his magnificent body starting at his well defined muscular legs, when I got to what he was wearing my jaw hit the floor. He was wearing the tiniest red bikini briefs and I suddenly got a flash of déjà vu. His long and graceful fingers tilted my chin up to meet his eyes. They were dark and stormy and full of so much love mixed with lust it made me falter. With the two feelings ricocheting in me I wanted to think that this amazing man loved me… maybe it's just what I was feeling for him in this moment that I thought I might be projecting and quickly pushed it aside. It was about sex… nothing else… which is what I told myself. He bent to meet my lips.

"Shall we." he said brushing his lips against mine.

"What?" I asked not sure if he meant to have sex or what?

"Swim?" he replied with a chuckle. Then he offered his hand and I took it. I burst of lust shot through me from that touch.

"Oh… right… yes of course." I said as I shook the haze out of my head. He led me to the steps of the pool making sure to stay in front of me. A proper gentleman I thought, until I got a glimpse of that world class ass through the teeny bikini and felt amusement from him through the bond immediately after another surge of lust shot through me. Oh two can play that game I thought feeling a little naughty I untied my bikini top. It fell away just as he turned. With an audible click his fangs popped out. I bit my lip to suppress a giggle at the look on his face and quickly dove into the water. I came up for air to Eric not two inches away from my face. Startled I put a hand on his chest and pushed myself away.

"Sookie, du driver mig till vansinne ... Jag vill bita dig, knulla dig, och gnida mig över dig ... och göra dig min!" He hissed as he backed me into a little grotto with the man made waterfall at the end of the pool. I didn't understand anything other than my name, but I felt a flash of possessiveness from him. Usually that would just piss me off, but for some reason I wanted it. I wanted Eric to claim me all of me. I wanted him to make me his, if only for this one night.

"Well, what are you waiting for a written invitation?" I asked seductively. His response was a sexy grin as he closed the distance between us stalking me like prey. When I had no more space to maneuver he took hold of my waist, turned me, and sat on a ledge seat under the waterfall, then pulled me onto him to straddle, then snaked his tongue out to the nook of my throat and licked his way up to my chin then traced my bottom lip with it. The sensation of this tongue elicited a soft moan to escape my lips and as they parted he slipped it in and a replied with a moan of his own as I began to suck on it and grounded myself onto his erection. After a few minutes of kissing he lifted me onto a higher shelf and laid me back. When I heard the tearing of fabric Claudine's words made more sense to me. My heart was beating like a hummingbird in my chest with all the adrenaline from the anticipation of the "first time" added to the feeling of Eric's hands caressing my inner thighs with his tongue making its way to my center. Strange I thought when I kept getting racked with the sense of déjà vu… it never really stopped. "Oh God Eric!" I moaned with his tongue made contact with my throbbing nub. "More, please." I whimpered when his thumb ran down to part my slit. Then he slowly pushed his fore and middle fingers into me and my back arched.

"Is this what you want?" he asked as he moved his fingers in and out of me in a slow rhythm. "Så tight, så läcker, precis som jag minds." I thought I heard him say something again in his native tongue, but while it was doing its thing on my sex I couldn't be sure.

"Mmmm… faster…" I choked out. I could barely speak with all the pleasure I was getting from his tongue and fingers alone. I couldn't wait for the main course.

"Look at me Lover." He said verbally _Remember us I miss you my lover _came from his mind. My back stiffened when again I got hit with the déjà vu and I became incredibly uncomfortable hearing his thoughts for the first time. "Sookie, are you alright?" he asked halting his movements.

"I… I'm not sure Eric… please don't stop." I replied. I was so confused at these feelings of me and Eric being together before. His thoughts confused me even more.

"Sookie, I will be hating myself for saying this, but I think we should stop. I can feel your uncertainty. Tell me what is going on." he said removing his fingers from me I whimpered at the lost. It took me a while to gather my thoughts and to figure out what I was going to say to him. I felt so stupid and didn't want him to think of me that way. I could feel his irritation coming through the bond at my silence and I smiled and put a hand on his cheek.

"Eric… I'm sorry, this night has been so perfect so far, please don't let me ruin it." I said. Then it was his turn to be quiet. He studied me for a moment and shook his head then took my face into his hands laying the mother of all kisses on me.

**EPOV**

I really wanted to take here then and there, but I couldn't do it. Her feelings in the bond were just to confusing. I did not want to take her when there was doubt rolling around that beautiful head of hers.

"Sookie I think maybe I should take you home" I couldn't have her this close to me whithout trying to devour her, but she was not ready.

"No Eric please. I do not wanna go. I just need a minute my mind is so flustered. " She said as she got out and put her cover dress back on.

"I want there to be no doubt in you when I take you my sweet." I answered as I joined her on the patio.

"Trust me when I say there is not doubt. Just a weird feeling of déjà vu. I can't explain it , but maybe your right. Maybe I should go." then she closed her eyes and I felt a pulse of power through the bond.

Next thing I knew Evina was standing dagger drawn next to Sookie. "Take me home Evina" Sookie said and with that they were gone.

I always wondered why she was so sure Evina could protect her no matter where we went. Now I know why. She can be called like a child to her maker.

I go into my office and sit to think. Did I just make a huge mistake sending her away? I have never been so unsure of things in my thousand years.

No I know I have not thought this out wrong. I need answers. I have been putting this call off since me and Sookie have been dating. Mainly because I have had no need for it. We have been getting along famously, but now with the emotions I felt coming from her I have to know.

"I must meet you it is imperative that we talk." I leave on the answering service and head to my resting place.

**SPOV**

Evina popped us to my front porch. I sighed and made my way into the house, straight into my room, undressed and stepped into the shower. Thinking about Eric as the water cascaded down my back I started to think again about how our night ended. I was disappointed and felt unfulfilled. I ran my hands down my breast and touched myself imagining Eric's lips as my hands. A wave of anxiety engulfed me and I was dizzy and collapsed into a heap on the cold tiles.

"YOUR GRACE!" Evina bursted into the bathroom sword in hand. I could faintly hear her asking if I was alright as she carried me into the room and laid me down. When my head stopped spinning I finally found my voice.

"Evina, I'm fine. I just got a little dizzy and fell." I said pausing to look at the worry disappear from her face. "Evina... I've been having these strange feelings about Eric ever since I returned from Fearie... I feel like we've been together before, more than what I was told of our relationship and how I remember it. Do you know what going on?" I asked.

"No, your Grace. I do not." she answered stoically. Okay... now why did I have the feeling like she was hiding something from me?

"Evina, please." I persisted.

"Perhaps, Lord Niall or Lady Claudine can answer these questions. My duty is to keep you safe." she replied.

"Yes, I know... but I think of you as more than my guard." I said.

"As I do I Sookie. The time I have spent with you I too consider you now as a friend and not simply a charge, but I am remiss to get into your personal business and I am not the right one to ask for advice as I have spent my whole life training to protect your body not your heart your Grace." she said with a gentle look I've never seen on her face. I sighed with a nod and she bowed then left the room.

I got up to dress in a night gown and retrieved the Cuviel Dor from my night stand holding on to it and enjoying the calm it was giving me as it relieved the headache I was getting from all the thoughts swarming around in my head. Why did I keep getting flashes of déjà vu every time Eric said something or touched me in a certain way... I remembered having the same sensation when Preston called me lover, but it was all wrong leaving his lips, but so very right coming from Eric's. What's with Evina seeming so secretive or unwilling to be open like she knew something about what was going on with me? I feel like I'm in love with Eric always have been, but how could that be? Was Eric and I together once and I was remembering this time together? It was an impossible thought. How could I ever forget anything that this spectacular creature did or said too me. I fell asleep wishing I could figure all this out 'cause I was going insane with not knowing where all this was coming from.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So there you go. Let me know what you think. As always I love to hear your opinion and thoughts. I know this was a long one that left a lot of questions , but trust me when I say that they will get answered. so help me out a bit who do you think Eric called? **

Translations:

"min lilla älva" = My little Fairy

"Kära hjärta" = Dear heart

"No min söta älva." = No my sweet fairy

"Sookie, du driver mig till vansinne ... Jag vill bita dig, knulla dig, och gnida mig över dig ... och göra dig min!" = Sookie, you are driving me insane... I want to bite you, fuck you, and rub myself all over you... and make you mine!

"Så tight, så läcker, precis som jag minds." = So tight, so delicious, just as I remembered


	12. Memories and Truths

**A/N:THANK YOU everyone who has alerted, fav story, read, and/or reviewed my story. I would also like to give a special THANK YOU to all the readers that have reviewed every chapter of this story. You all know who you are and I love you all for it. It means so much to me. All the reviews have really helped me move this story along. So just keep them coming cause good or bad I love them all.**

**Special Thank you to Vikt0ria, even though she has lost her mind a little lately, for always helping me whenever I ask for it. **

**DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS I WRITE ABOUT THAT HONOR GOES TO CHARLAINE HARRIS**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 12<strong>

**Memories and Truths**

**SPOV**

I woke up the next day with a headache like you wouldn't believe.

Then it all came flooding back to me. WHAT THE FUCK! I looked down in my hand and the Cluviel Dor no longer held any light or magic. My unintentional wish for answers had been granted.

My whole past came back. The time with Bill. The caring, the love, and the lies. Oh my the lies.

Then all the times with Eric. The fun, the laughing, the conversations, and the sex. WOW the sex. Then the vision in the pool. The Eric that I remember. The coldness that he can shows when he wants. Has this all been a lie?

I remember that he had those two girls in his office. I remember seeing the look on his face. There was no emotion other then anger in his eyes. He did not look like the Eric I know. The Eric that he has presented to me. I need to know what is the truth. Was all this dating a lie? What was it that he wanted? Why would he want to do that to me? I was already bonded to him. I was already at his beckon call.

I know that he has no memory of us during the curse and I was gone for a while, but he could have told me. Why didn't he tell me of our history? Maybe it's because he didn't want me to ask about his history. Maybe I thought there was more to us then there was. I think that maybe I read to much into the time we shared together. I think that was obvious because as soon as I was gone he went back to being the sex god that he was or maybe he was doing that all along. It really shouldn't matter to me, but it does.

I went to the bathroom to calm my screaming bladder then went back to bed. I pulled the covers over my head and cried myself to sleep.

I woke up to the phone ringing, but figured Evina could answer it. I really didn't want to deal with the outside world. I rolled back over and tried to sleep this pain in my heart away. No such luck.

"Your Grace telephone. It is Northman." Evina said coming in my room holding the phone out to me. I shook my head and rolled away from her. I knew that Eric would hear anything I said and for some reason I didn't want him to hear my voice. I didn't want him to have even the small luxury of hearing me say no.

"Sorry Sherriff she is not taking calls at this time." I heard her tell him. I thought that would be the end of the conversation but I heard her continue. "No Sheriff she is not recieving guest either. I advise you not to show up here tonight. ...yes I have informed her it was you...no she did not wish to answer your call...I am not threatening you just giving you some advice, visitors are not welcome tonight... I will not now nor ever force her Grace to do anything she has no desire in doing good night Sheriff."

"Your Grace, I would advise you to rescind the vampires invitation if you do not wish to have any late night guest this evening." She told me from the door. Then she turned and left me to my brooding.

The more I thougth about it the madder I got. Was this all a game to him? I may have not known that we had a previous relationship, but he did and never once had he tried to tell me of the experiences we had together. He knew we had been lovers. I told him the night of Mickey's attack. Even if he didn't know the details this last month he knew more then I did and he chose to keep his mouth shut about it. He also chose to be with whoever he wanted to while I started to feel for him. He knew I was . He could feel it in the bond. Was this a punishment from him for not telling him about our time together during the curse. Some type of payback. Damn him.

"ERIC NORTHMAN I RESCIND YOUR FUCKING INVITATION INTO MY HOUSE AND LIFE YOU ASSHOLE. " I yelled to the ceiling.

The anger faded and the hurt came. How could he do this to me? That was the last thought I had as I once again cried myself to sleep.

**EPOV **

I rose to a massive hurt in my chest. I felt for the bond and could feel that Pam was still in her daytime rest. Then felt for Sookies. There it was the hurt mixed with confusion and anger. What was going on with my little fairy princess?

" Good evening Evina may I speak to your Mistress?" I ask the guard. I am usually not that polite, but Sookie told me that manners don't cost nothing so I shouldn't be that rude. I dare not be rude to her guard.

I hear her take the phone to Sookie then some sheets rustling, and then she is back on the phone.

"Sorry Sherriff she is not taking calls at this time." she tells me

"I will be there as soon as the sun sets" I tell her

"No Sheriff she is not recieving guest either. I advise you not to show up here tonight"

"Did you tell her that it was me on the phone not one of my underlings?" I ask

"yes I have informed her it was you" the fairy answers

"and she still refuses my call and you threaten me not to come to my bonded." I tell her as I make my way out the house and into the sky now that the sun has set.

"no she did not wish to answer your call. I am not threatening you just giving you some advice, visitors are not welcome tonight" Advice my ass

"Well force her to take my call give her the damn phone. Let me hear it out of her mouth." I am loosing my patience with this fairy now.

"I will not now nor ever force her Grace to do anything she has no desire in doing good night Sheriff." that bitch hung up on me.

I know that if I go to her house she will not deny seeing me. Her southern ways will prevent her from being rude to any guest. As I approach the house I hear her yell out my rescinded invitation. What the fuck?

Was it that bad to send her away last night? I don't remember us arguing or even any harsh words to one another. The anger that was building in her has subsided now and there is only the hurt I felt earlier to replace it.

I landed in a tree outside of her bedroom and watch as she lays back down, curls into a ball, and cries herself to sleep. I am so confused. I just stand there and watch my love because there is nothing else I can do. Sleep seems to be her solace to this pain so I do not want to wake her.

"Vampire did I not advise you to stay away" I hear Evina say to me from the branch across from me.

"I could not." is all I could answer with

"Her Grace is not in the mood for your antics this eve. Especially you." she tells me

"What do you mean by that?" I hiss out

"Lies to a person with human sensibilities are the biggest betrayal and omission of facts are just deceptions not yet brought to the light. I believe the light is shining brightly on you now." she tells me then pops away.

Faries and their fuckin cryptic messages.

**SPOV**

I awoke to the sun shining down on my face and a hand stroking my hair. Whoever it was was also humming. I open my eyes to see my lovely cousin.

"Hello cousin. I think you should shower then we can eat all the lovely food Ryn has made for us." She tells me

"Claudine what are you doing here?" and why was Ryn out of the realm.

" I have come to spend time with you. You seemed distressed when I arrived so I was sharing some light with you, but now I think blueberry waffles would be of great help to you so get up and meet me in the kitchen for breakfast. I think we have a lot to discuss." she says then rises and leaves me to myself.

I reluctantly dragged myself through my morning rituals then joined Claudine and Ryn in the kitchen.

"Ryn it is good to see you, but what are you doing here?" I mustered up the best smile I could at the time.

"Oh my Grace, I was told that I would be needed so here I am" she answered with a sympathetic smile. She gave me a warm hug, then left me and Claudine in the kitchen.

"So what is so important that you needed to drag me out of bed Claudine? I am not in the mood for company right now." I snipped at her

"Cousin I know you are hurting right now." I went to object, but she quieted me with a raised hand. "I want you to hear me out first." I nodded and she continued. "Our Grandfather loves us. He always and I mean always wants the best for us. He is a very old man and is very set in his ways as much of the Fae are. Arranged marriages are not unusual in the Royal families of the Fae. My own mate was chosen for me. I was just lucky enough to have known Coleman since we were children. Since Grandfather has met you he has been looking for a proper mate for you, but your heart was already taken by another and not just any, but a natural enemy of the Fae. One who has killed many of our kind, but has also fought along side us. Niall was willing to accept your choice of mate due to your human side, but when you showed doubt and the Viking did not honor you he decided to push you in the direction of a fairy." she gave me a minute to let it all sink in. I hadn't even realized I was crying until she handed me a napkin to wipe my tears. Then she continued.

"Like I said Grandfather did not do any of this to hurt you or make you do something you did not want to do. He just felt your confusion and wanted to make sure that you saw the vampire for his true nature. He made sure that you were shown the Viking in a moment that your human senses would not be able to comprehend other than a monster. You must also remember before you judge my cousin that Eric was not told any information about you as your other friends were and what you saw was 6 months after hearing nothing about you. It was not until you were about to return did the Viking get his memories of the time he spent here, with you during the curse, back. It was your choice to forget. Niall gave you the choice and you took it. Yes it was a choice given to you after showing you the worst of your vampire, but it was still your choice." she finished

"Then what do you suggest I do Claudine? I understand what you are telling me and I understand that the sex with fangbangers was his nature, but to keep it from me why? Why not tell me that we have had a relationship? That there was a past with us that was more than just employment and a forced bond. I think that is what has hurt the most. The fact that he did not nor does not care enough to have told me the truth."

She took a deep breath and let it out with a sigh."Unfortunatly cousin that is something you must ask your vampire for I do not have the answer to, but remember that you did not tell him about the past you shared with him until it was forced on you and even then you only told him part of it. Why did you choose to not tell him? Think about it for a while. Decide what you want to do. You are well protected and looked after no matter what your decision is." I nodded and she gave me a hug then popped away.

I sat at the table thinking about everything Claudine told me. Like I had told her I could understand most of it. Maybe. I think I could. I really couldn't take the lies is what made my heart ache. Not the sex. I mean grant it the sex scenes I witnessed were not nice to see and they did make me wonder if that is what he needed to be satisfied now, but they only brought out a jealousy not a hurt like the lies. I may not have told him about our time together, but I did not try to date him either. I actually tried my best to avoid him.

Also, remembering that seeing him in the vision did remind me what Eric truly was. It was so hard to let him go after the curse was lifted from him. I knew that I did not want to live my life pining over a man that could never love me the way that he had before. Maybe I should have told him all the details of our time together, but when I told him just a piece he acted as if I were lying to him. I remembr his words well_..._

_should I bit you and just end it all? I would never have to think of you again __thinking about you is an annoying habit and one I want to be rid of . Or should I start arousing you, and discover if sex with you was really the best I've ever had?_

Niall may have shown me the monster in him, but that was only a piece of what made me decide to be spelled. I knew after seeing that, that I would never be able to satisfy and be everything that the real Eric would need. Niall may have done me a huge favor. After seeing him with the fangbangers I knew that my Eric was completely gone.

The thing that I cannot figure out is why he has acted the way he has for the past month? He has not been anything like the way he was after the curse was lifted. If anything he has been more like _my Eric_, but I guess that is why it was so easy for him to let me go home the other night. I am sure he still has his fangbangers on tap. Has that what he has been doing the past month when he leaves me is enjoying the fangbangers? Is that why he has seemed to be so patient with me?

I knew it was pointless to just sit here and go back and forth in my mind about everything . I really did need to talk to Eric about it. I just don't know if I am ready to deal with the coldness that I am pretty sure he will show me.

Yes Claudine was right I had a lot to decide...

**Claudine's POV**

I hope that my talk with Sookie went well. I hope that she takes the time I suggested to think things over. That has always been one of her biggest problems she dives first then checks to see if there is water. She has done it since the beginning and I think she probably did it before protection was ever issued to her.

I have been trying as hard as I can to push her towards the Viking, but she is so stubborn. Then this happened. How her memories returned I will never know all I know was that I showed up as ordered to.

I tried not to paint our Grandfather as a villain cause he really isn't. He loves us all so dearly and Sookie especially being that she is from Fintan's line. He really did think that Preston would be able to give Sookie what she needed. Unfortunately, I think the old man has forgotten what it is like to give your whole heart to someone. That kind of love does not go away and if it is mistreated it can change a person completely. That is what the powers that be are trying to prevent.

I don't know what the visions are that are being seen, but they must be important for me to have been summond twice now.

I pop into the woods surrounding Sookie's house in time to find Evina doing her morning rounds of the property.

"Your Grace " she says with a bow

"Why did you prevent the Viking from coming to his bonded last night?" I ask

"Her Grace did not wish to see him I knew this so I stopped him from upsetting her more." she answered with a shrug.

"It is your place to protect her not to prevent or instigate events in her life. " I bite out to her

"Pardon me your grace, but it is my job to protect her and to always be there for her. You know that as a Royal protector I answer to no one but my charge. That includes you and the Prince. The only one that can issue or rescind an order is Princess Sookie. She was not wanting to talk to him so I made sure she did not and will not untill she says otherwise." Fucking protectors there is no getting around them once they are issued their charge they never leave them.

"I think that you should not involve yourself in her personal life. What is it Sookie asked of you last night that would keep the vampire away?" I say trying this from another angle

"I try not to involve myself to much, but as you know what is said between us is our business alone. As you know and have put into practice many times yourself. I am pretty sure your own guard Aideen has never reported back to the Prince when harsh words about him have been spoken from you. You know our code your Grace and I shall not be the one to break it" she says and pops away

I am happy to see that Evina is not tainted by anything. That is important because I have a feeling the Prince might need some answers soon and I needed to make sure she was not a weak link in Sookie's defense because according to my sources if the Viking does not come clean than this is a ripple compaired to the tidal wave ahead of us.

Why did I have to want to be an Angel?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So her wish was granted and now she has to decide what to do about it. Of course it is Sookie so nothing in her life is easy. Our Viking has some things to say about the situation in the next chapter, but let me know what you think. Show me some love and leave a Review for me PLEASE!**


	13. Here's your ass, Viking

**A/N: I have to say THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU to every review fav and alert I have recieved. Numbers kinda don't matter to me I write this because it's fun and I enjoy it, but when I hit 100 reviews I was like WOW they really do like it and now that you all have given me 250 I had to do a little happy dance cause I never expected it. I am sorry if I did not get a chance to respond to all your reviews because I do appreciate them so much. So a very BIG VIKING HUG to all of you. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THIS**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 13<strong>

**Here's your ass, Viking**

**EPOV**

It has been a week. A whole week since I have seen or talked to my Sookie. I have called her every night, but she still refuses too take my calls. Her guard told me that she needs some time to think. I do not know what she has to think about. Was turning her away that night in the pool so bad?

I have been banned from the club proper because I am "bad for business" according to Pam and Maxwell. Just because I kick 5 or 6 fangbangers a night all of a sudden I'm the bad guy. I mean what else was I supposed to do? They are annoying and none of them is the person I want to see. I was only required at the club two nights a week, but without Sookie to spend my time with I was back here. Stuck in the place I used to find such pleaseure in, but now has me wishing for a bunch of gasoline and a match.

So this is why I sit here in my office reading over these stupid reports. Thats when the POP came.

"Niall finally you choose to answer my call. You are so timely." I address the Prince and lean back in my chair.

"Vampire what was so important that you call me after all this time?" he is so smug

"I want to know exactly what you have done to Sookie. She and I have become...close since her return, but she has changed. Why?" I ask

"Vampire I must say that at first I had hope for you. My grandaughter trusted you. When you brought her to meet me there was something between you two. You were not who I would have chosen for her, but it was not my choice to make. I was highly disapointed when you failed her. "

"How have I ever failed her?" I spat at him

He began to glow and I felt myself being confined to my chair by his magic. "Do not forget who you are addressing vampire. I am no mere grandfather come here to complain how my kins virtue being stolen by you. You have disgraced a Princess of the Fae with your whoring ways. Parading around with the many harlots all because you could not handle the feelings you denied. You may not have had your memories, but when she told you about your time together did you actively try to fix the cracks between you two? NO! As soon as the bond was formed did you come to her and admit that you knew something was there between you. NO! Did you not feel the longing and hurt she felt through the bond? Of course you did, but did you try to sooth her pain? NO! I know that she denied you when you did try to come to her and took up with that damn Tiger, but why wouldn't she. You were nothing but cold to her after being so loving." He must have restricted my ability to speak because I could not respond or was it that there was no response to what he was telling me.

"When she left, you knew where she was. You have dealt with us before. You know the passage of time is different. Did you attempt to wait. NO! A lousy 6 months is nothing with our life spans you idiot. You acted as you always have Viking...SELFISH. Always about you isn't it Viking. " I was stunned by his words. He continued scolding me as though I was a child.

"You laugh at the things you do not believe in such as love. The problem with that is it is not that you do not believe in the feelings. YOU DO. You just refuse to acknowledge them because they don't suit your lifestyle. You knew that she loved you. You knew that all it would take is you showing you love her also, but instead you play games hiding behind your vampirism. What is it you tell yourself _ 'Oh I am a big bad vampire I must fuck and feed on everything'_ Thinking that sex would solve your problems and don't try to tell me that sex and feeding are closely related in your world. You are over a thousand years old. You can go months without feeding and even years without sex. It is your pathetic excuse for running through anything that stands up strait. I am not stupid Viking I know much about your kind." He is now pacing infront of my desk and is so bright it is hurting my eyes to look upon him, but I cannot look away as he continues his rant.

" Yes I made her forget love that, by the way, she requested after seeing your true nature, but I never lied to her. I never sent you a letter because it was not necessary for me to tell you where she was and that she was safe. You knew where she was and you knew she would be safe. I did not send you an announcement of her ascension to the throne because you did not deserve that knowledge. I sent it to your King as required. You used the fact that you did not receive a letter as an excuse to be allowed to lay with others without feeling the guilt that you felt anyway and instead of stopping you continued. Then when you had the second chance to prove you were worthy what do you do. Hide it from her. Hide your past with her. Hide your true feelings for her. Hide what you had with her. You can try and blame her for whatever you want, but you are 995 years older then her. To say you should have known better is an understatement. " He stopped pacing and looked me strait in the eyes before he continued

"You have been in this world long enough to know what should have been done in regaurds to my kin. You have watched, studied, and lived amongst humans long enough to know how to be a true mate. You Viking are a coward and not worthy of the treasure that is my great-granddaughter, but have no fear vampire she will have a fairy mate chosen that will not fail her as you have. If it would not cause a war I would end you NOW."

With that last statement he popped away.

**Niall POV**

Damn Vampire! I had to come back home before I did something to him I know I would regret. He did not understand the position I am in. My Grand-daughter is very important to me. If she would move to the realm I would make her my heir.

How proud I am of my darling Sookie. She has shown that she is worthy of the title Princess Brigant and heir to the throne. Those left in my line are either on their own course or too careless to do the job. I grow tired of this War and wish for her to stay here. After witnessing her sadness and desire to return to her realm I was resigned to the fact that I will have to keep the throne and hope that one day she will change her mind.

I sit in her favorite garden and think back ...

When I received the message saying she needed help I rushed to her side. I brought her to the realm just as a quick escape. With the war that is raging here I was not sure that would be a smart move, but it was time for her to see what could be her world. It was also time for Evina to recieve her charge. I knew the Viking was there to protect her but with the confusion between them I needed her to have a guard.

When she came to me wishing to see her family and friends I knew who it was that she wanted to see most. That damn Viking. I still cannot believe what he has been doing for the past two years whilst Sookie had been here. I know that my Great-Granddaughter truly loves that creature and as much as I'd love to mate her with another full blooded fairy. My wants and desires are only second to hers.

As I spelled the fountain for her to look upon her realm I truly hoped that she would not think of him, but deep down I knew that was the only one truly on her mind. I knew that it may have been wrong for me to have shown her the monster that he is, but I had to. She had a right to know who she was going to give her heart to.

When she asked me to spell her I had hope that it would release her from that beast. That is why I made her the offer. I knew she could stay here and get to know our world, but it would be hard for her to learn if she was pining for the viking the whole time. It did not go as I hoped. The love she has for the Viking is too strong for the forget spell to be completely effective. After her return she had again taken up with the Viking and again he made mistakes causing her heartache… I needed to put an end to this once and for all. He needs to understand that this will not do.

I had spoken to Claudine when Preston informed me that Sookie had cancelled all her lessons for the week. She informed me that Sookie was not happy. That somehow the spell had been broken so her memories of the vampire had returned. She said that she could see that there was true love between the pair, but with the new revelations Sookie had she needed time to think and that the two of them needed to have what she called a heart-to heart talk. I began thinking maybe I could help with that.

Once I received the call from the Viking I figured I would take my time. My plan was to tell him about himself and I also planned on making him believe that Sookie will be married and mated to another fairy… He knows that this has always been my wish for her. So I hope that this will as my darling Sookie would say "light a fire under his butt" to make things right with her. I will not allow Sookie to be hurt by him again.

During our conversation it took everything in me not to kill him for his arrogance. Just as I popped back to Fearie the look on his face was priceless and I am positive my plan will work and that he will do what he must to regain her trust and will do what it takes to keep her happy. If not she can always come back to Faerie and have the life that I have always dreamed for her.

**EPOV**

I sat there still stunned. Just staring into the space that used to be occupied by the Prince.

For the first time in a thousand years I doubted myself. Had I failed her? I protected her countless times. I cherished her in my thoughts. I cared for her whenever she was injured, but all this meant nothing because I never spoke any words of love to her.

He was right that I could feel her hurt through the bond. I felt it every night. And no I did nothing about it, but how was I supposed too know that it was for me. It could have been for any reason. Who knows why women feel what they feel?

_Denial much viking. _I heard a small voice in my head say.

I did do as the fairy said and fucked many women in the two years that she was gone, but what would that have mattered. Sookie didn't even know about that.

OH SHIT! that's it isn't it. That is what the female fairy meant when she told me that she understood why Sookie chose to do what she did when she saw the fangbanger in my office dressing. Which obviously now I knew to mean her being spelled by Niall. Sookie knew that I had been with other women. But how?

Fucking Niall! He did this to me. I know it. He is the only one that could have shown her what I have been doing.

Why should it matter what I did though? She is the one that left. She is the one that chose not to have a relationship with me. She even chose the tiger over me. I have never betrayed Sookie. Bill lied to her, made her believed he really loved her when she was only a mission to him. Quinn betrayed her to another kingdom, handed her over like she was a chip on a blackjack table. I have never done that to her.

I BOUGHT HER BEANIE BABBIES FOR FUCK'S SAKE!

I felt a vibrating in my pocket indicating I had recieved a text message. I pulled out my phone and looked at the message.

_We need to talk. Tomorrow your house sundown _

I reread the short message about 5 times before I replied.

_I will be there_

As I hit send I thought of how many times I had thought that. I would always be there. I had always been there. Sookie never had to worry about that. Maybe it was time that I expressed that to her. Was that what was wrong? Was it that I had never said the actual words to her? Was that what she required? If that was the case then when we talked tomorrow I will have to make sure that it is known.

I know that I should have told her about us. I should have done a lot of things different when it came to Sookie, but I have never had regrets in my life and I am not going to start with this.

_Stubborn much Viking. Maybe that is what my problem is. _That far away voice told me again.

I know that I do miss the time I had with her. The simplicity of it. It was just us. Enjoying one another laughing, lounging, and loving. I knew when my memories were given back to me that I had felt love for her. Yes I decided to push those feelings back again and lead with what I know best... _Smug Asshole. _

Niall said that a fairy mate had been chosen for her. Was that what she was coming to tell me? That she was leaving. Maybe that is why she has not spoken to me this last week. I could not let that happen.

Sookie is MINE. She has been mine since we first met. I felt it when she walked into my bar that first night with that horrible waste of space Compton. The fire that rages in her matches mine. She was meant for me. She was made to be my lover, my woman, my mate. The thought of her having another made my blood boil. I will not let this happen.

No tomorrow night she will listen to what I have to say and I will make her understand that she is mine no others.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So there is Eric's thoughts about me know what you thought preferably in a REVIEW because as much as I practice this telepathy thing is harder to learn then I thought. Next up is the dreaded talk between them. Will Eric be honest about everything? We'll just have to wait and see...**


	14. Is Sorry Enough?

**Disclaimer: The characters belong to a lovely woman named Charlaine Harris as much as I beg to be able to have them, but lucky for us she let's us borrow them.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14<strong>

**Is Sorry Enough?**

**General POV**

Sookie sat at her table preparing for her talk with Eric tonight. She knew that she couldn't keep putting it off. It was hard enough to ignore him for this last week. She had to admit that she did miss him, but she could not just act like what she had remembered didn't exist.

At first she thought about going back to Faerie for a while. That would have been nice, but it also would have been running away. Which she was an expert at. She thought about everything Claudine had told her. She knew that Eric was not completely to blame for what was going on between them. Hell, she didn't even think that Eric knew what was going on since she refused to see him.

Sookie also called in an expert during her week of avoidance. She had learned in Faerie that knowledge was the most powerful weapon and having it always gave you an advantage in a situation. So who else would she call then the only other womanizer she could think of to give her the inside track, Jason.

He told her that womanizing was a way to not get close to any one. It guaranteed that he would never get hurt. He also said that he also never had to worry about anyone. He reminded her of the time that Dawn got killed. It hurt him more that he was being accused of the murder than the fact that she had died. If he would have loved her then it would have been different. He said that it would have destroyed him and made his life hard to go on with. Loving some one was dangerous for men like him.

Jason told her that if you love someone then you live your life with them always in your thoughts. What will they say if I do this, or that or go here? You sit there and think about them all the time. Are they ok, safe, well cared for? He said that he could not deal with that and it was easier to just fuck 'em and leave 'em. He did not want a weakness like that in his life, but if he ever did have a love and lost it sex would be the way he would get over her too.

"If you fuckin' others you don't have time to think about the one your not fuckin' and eventually you've gone to far to ever look back" were his exact words

The whole conversation, over a big home cooked lunch of course, had given her some insight into what Eric might have been thinking. She thanked him for helping her and he told her anytime. Even though her brother could be an idiot sometimes every once in awhile he had insightful advice for her.

Sookie knew that tonight could go one way or another. She would lay her cards out on the table and see were that took them. A talk like this was a make or break talk. If she did not get the answers she wanted there was no going back, but the same could be said if she did get the answers she wanted. She knew that Eric and her could never be friends so it was all or nothing.

"Evina" she called out

"Your Grace" she said as she bowed to Sookie. Evina knew that she did not have to be formal, but she felt that orders were about to be issued so formality was needed in this situation.

"I want you to pop me over to Eric's backyard. You will stay fairly close tonight. It is not that I don't trust Eric I just don't know when I might need to leave. Catch my drift. I do not want you to be seen or heard though. If I choose to stay and enter his house you may leave. Is this acceptable to you?" Sookie knew that she didn't have to ask, but it is still a little odd for her to just command.

"As Her Grace wishes of me I shall do." Evina replied nodding reverently to Sookie.

"Thank you we will leave in a half an hour." Sookie did not always like the formality that Evina would use, but understood that it was what was expected of her. Evina was not always formal only when being issued a order or in front of other supes.

When she was dressed and ready to go opting to wear jeans and a t-shirt as to not make it seem formal. She stood on her porch with her guard and nodded.

Eric felt Sookie's arrival through the bond and raced to the backdoor not expecting for her to take a fairy cab to his house. He had been thinking about their talk since he rose and was actually nervous. He didn't understand how this little fairy/human woman could make him feel things he had not felt in a millennium

He watched as Evina whispered something in her ear. Sookie nodded her response to her then the guard was gone. She did not POP away she just kinda shimmered and was no longer there. He noticed the dullness in her eyes seemed to have increased. Before the sparkle was not there, but now there was a sadness that lay behind them.

"Hi Eric" she sighed out. She had prepared herself mentally as much as she could, but looking at him standing in front of her made her question being there. Her flight instinct was screaming at her to RUN. She squared her shoulders and met his gaze. She would not be weak.

"It is nice to see you again Sookie. Would you like to have a seat out here or shall we go in the house for this discussion?" He asked her. He was happy a bit that she was not using formal names. That was a good sign, maybe.

"I would feel more comfortable out here if you don't mind" she said and sat down on one of the chaise loungers.

He went to the outside kitchen, then returned with a glass of sweet tea placed it on the table in front of her, then sat across on the other lounge.

"Sookie I..." Eric began, but was cut off before he could say any more.

"Eric, I need us to be serious about this talk. I need to get some answers from you tonight. It is very important to me. I know that in the past I have not always been open when you have asked me and maybe that was unfair of me. Well it was unfair and for that I am sorry. I will agree to answer your questions as well with complete honesty if you will do the same for me. If this is not an option for you then tell me now and I will leave." Sookie was nervous about what his answer would be but she held her posture.

"I agree to answer your questions as best and as honest as I can. I also agree to accept the answers you give to my questions." He took his phone out of his pocket sent off a quick text informing Pam that he would be unreachable for the night, turned it off and placed it on the table between them. It was a gesture to show her that he was completely hers tonight.

"Sookie what happen to you in Faerie?" It was not the question she was expecting since she had been avoiding him all week, but it was what he chose to ask so she would answer.

"I had a lot of time to think there Eric. When I first arrived I noticed that our bond was not there. I felt like it was a good opportunity for me to understand what it was that I felt for you wothout anything interfering." She explained how she thought long and hard about it and then asked Niall about calling home. Then she went on to explain the looking ponds.

"What I saw was not the Eric I had come to care for. It was the real you the vampire that was cold and angry. I felt that I would never be enough for you. I was just a normal human woman after all. What could I offer your life that you did not already have or could get from any of your fangbangers."

Eric listened in silence as she spoke of the reason she had agreed to be spelled. He was shocked that she felt the way she did. The hurt and disappointment overwhelmed the bond as she recounted seeing him in the pond or whatever it was.

Something in him changed at that moment. He had always thought about what he wanted. Selfish was never a bad thing to him, until now. Having never had to worry about anyones feelings other then his own, being able t feel the disappointment that rolled through the bond made him ache. It was something he had never experienced before.

"Eric, I have had time to think about what I saw and what it really meant. I was not hurt by your actions as much as I was by your intentions of the act. By sleeping with those women it meant that you wanted to move on. You wanted to some how forget about what we meant to each other. I understand that you did not have your memories, but if you can use the bond to feel my lust and want for you sexually then why did you never use it to feel the caring and love that I felt for you, whether I admitted it or not because you had feelings for me that you chose not to acknowledge also."

Eric took in the words that she was saying unable to argue away any of the points she was making. As much as he wanted to deny any part of her statement he could not. So he just listened as she continued.

"Even after remembering the scene I saw in Faerie that is not what kept me from you this week. What kept me from you and ultimately brought me here tonight is the fact that you kept us from me. I ran when I saw you having sex with others. I ran from myself by being spelled. I chose not to run from this. You have always been high-handed, but you knew that there was more between us and hid it. How... how could you see me and talk to me almost everyday for a month and not tell me. We talked about so many things and you chose never to bring up any of our past moments. You were so angry that I did not tell you about are time together and yet when you were given the opportunity to do the same you chose not to. At least when I carried our memories alone I tried my best to stay away from you. You chose to stay in my face knowing there was more to us, knowing that what we were developing was a lie because we had already had it and in many ways we both chose to throw it away once. What did you expect, to be able to start over with me without ever telling me that what I was taught about you was not true. You were fine with me believing everything we had been building was new and fresh. You are deceitful and manipulative. That is what kept me away and being able to find out why you chose to do this to _US_ is what I had to know from you and only you."

As she finished her her words the hurt and anger that was coming through the bond left Eric panting even though he had no need to breathe. How could he have done this to her? The woman that sat infront of him with silent angry tears running down her cheeks was the love of his long life. She was his world if only for just a week. That was something that he had never had before. Even Aude did not mean what she meant to him. He knew at that moment everything Niall had told him was true. He had been selfish, cruel, and most of all a coward. He_ had_ failed her.

He leaned forward with his elbows on his knees and put his head down into his hands.

"Sookie ...I am sorry for all I have done to you and while that does not begin to tell you how bad I feel it is all I can say. I have never failed someone as I have failed you. I have no rebuttal for all that you have said. I can sit here and give you excuses, but you deserve more.

When you left I worried about you, but I thought more about keeping my position safe then about you. I knew that your family would watch over you while in Faerie. I did try to find out about you while you were gone, but not to any excessive amount and the bit I did was only because of my selfishness. I wanted you here for my peace of mind so that I could continue to seduce you. With the Tiger out of your life I figured that I would have a clear shot at you. Never thinking about what you needed or wanted in your life. "

She still wept as he laid his heart out on the table for her. The honesty that came from him astounded her. She watched as he raised his head and continued with his plee.

"I did have sex with many women while you were gone, but only as a means of self-gratification. The woman I wanted did not want me and as much as I hate to admit it I decided to boost my ego between their legs. It is not that I had moved on because that could not be further from the truth. I felt that I was entitled to them so I took what I wanted. Something I was unable to do with you. Telling myself that it was ok because if you wanted me you would be with me not in Faerie. I must be honest with you I knew of the time difference between our realms and could have waited, but once again I allowed my pride guided me instead of my heart."

Sookie could still not believe that he was opening up to her in this manner. She never expected _The Great Eric Northman _to admit that he took a hit to his ego. She sat silently giving him the same respect he showed her as he continued.

"You Sookie have shown me that I have acted in error to a point that I do not know if I can return. That will be up to you. I did not tell you of our time together even with my memories having been returned to me by Claudine. I could tell you that I looked at it as a second chance for us. A type of new beginning, but I will not. I did it with the soul purpose to have you as mine finally. It was selfish of me once again. Having you in my arms was all that mattered to _me_. I had to have what had alluded me for so long. You were MINE again. Now I see my mistakes. It is not about just me or even just you. You were correct I have robbed us of us. You can choose to never speak to me or see me again and that would not be close to the punishment I deserve for the crimes I have commited against your heart. "

She could not take her eyes away from his blood tear stained face. She had been ready for him to tell her some bullshit like losing her would be like meeting the sun or a stake through his heart, but the raw honesty coming from him and the regret rolling through the bond made her heart feel for him.

He sat starring at her afraid to move. He memorized every curve of her face, the smoothness of her skin, the color in her eyes, the crinkle of her nose as she contemplated his words, he needed to have her face embedded in his memory in fear that this would be the last time that he would ever look upon it.

Sookie stood as Eric lowered his head a twinge of fear making it's way into the bond.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: *ducks for cover* I know...I know you all want to know what happens, but this really was the best place to end this chapter. Please don't hate me. I have to say thank you all for your reviews and for Vikt0ria for getting me through this chapter because without them the case of writers block I had would have never been knocked down. Seriously, I almost quit after rewriting it five times, but rereading your love and a big push from my FF BFF Vikt0ria helped. So once again a BIG THANK YOU TO ALL OF YOU and know that your reviews do make a difference.**


	15. To Keep or Cut

**A/N: OK I have to say a REALLY BIG THANK YOU TO ALL OF MY REVIEWERS. The last chapter I hit 300 and I never expected that by far. I have always written what I feel and threw it out there. To see the love that you have given my story just makes me love writing even more. I truly am touched. **

**Because of the reaching of 300 I decided to post this chapter for you early instead of just sitting on it for the week.**

**As always I have to thank ViktOria for listening to my frustrations and I need to give a special thank you to SVMFAN1 for her opinion sharing with me this time around. I really appreciated them both.**

**Disclaimer :Owner happens to be Charlaine Harris**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15<strong>

**To Keep or Cut**

**EPOV**

My worst fear was coming true I knew it. She was leaving me. She was going to take the answers I gave her as closure to us. She had every right to. I had broken her trust and treated her as a property not a priority. I could not watch her leave. I had watched her walk away one to many times.

Then I felt it. A small hand stroke the top of my head. I opened my eyes to see a pair of white keds standing in front of me. I reached out and wrapped my arms around her waist and nuzzled my face against her stomach praying that she was not leaving and if she was at least I was given this one last chance to hold her.

As she continued stroking my hair I sobbed for the first time in my life since I was a babe.

"shhhh my Viking I am here. " she said as she comforted me. I did not fear looking weak towards her. I realized then that she was my strength not my weakness. An anchor in the storm that raged in my heart.

"I do not deserve this comfort you offer me my love." I stated as I pulled closer to her warmth.

"No you don't, but I can't just stand by and watch someone I care for hurt. I never could. You have always cursed me for it." She continues to soothe me until I have finally calmed.

"And yet now I willingly accept it. I have been a fool my dear one. If you would allow me I will keep every promise I offered to you and much much more." I tell her and for once I have no question that I would happily do it.

"Eric.." she sighed out and sat on the table in front of me grasping my hands in hers. "I do not want that. I never wanted it. Not then when you were cursed and not now that we are both of sound mind. All I ever wanted was you, just the real you and I wanted you to want me just me."

"Well then that is not a problem" I say with a smile crossing my face " I am yours, every bit of me. I can feel that your hurt and anger still remain. I will do all I can to remove those feelings from your heart my love." I leaned in to kiss her soft lips, but she leaned away from me and stood again.

"Eric I hear what you are saying and I feel that your words are truthful, but I can no longer just throw my trust into something blindly. It will need to be earned from now on. I have made that mistake to many times. I am not a simple backwoods barmaid any more. The events in my life while painful have been a learning guide for me. I can't just ignore the lessons. I'm sorry" she explains. I have to admit the new Sookie is sexier than ever, but now is not the time for that train of thought.

I stood and looked into her eyes hoping she would see the sincerity in my next statement. "Sookie I will be more then happy if you give me the opportunity to earn that trust back from you. Just please I ask that you give me the chance before you marry another." I know that I am begging, but at this point I feel I have no other option.

Sookie jumped back after hearing my words so fast that she hit her legs on the table and began to fall. I reached out and caught her just before she fell onto it. She squirmed out of my hold and just stared at me with her mouth open. "I am sorry. I didn't want you to fall"

"Uh...no it wasn't that. Thank you by the way. I um...Eric why would you worry about me marrying another...I mean marrying anyone?" she asked looking completely confused. I gave a slight smile at the mistake she made when saying that she would not marry another.

"I was informed that another had been chosen for you. A mate of great standing that can offer you things I cannot." and with that our conversation for the night was over.

She clenched her hands into tiny fists. Her anger rose so quickly and her face flushed red. "Niall" she whispered between gritted teeth. " Evina. Home. Now" Her guard appeared next to her and then with a pop they were gone.

I stood there a bit confused at what had just happened. Why was she so surprised and angry over the marriage statement? Or was she mad that Niall told me about her supposed engagement? At least her anger wasn't directed towards me for it. I knew we still had a lot to talk about and things needed to be put in place for us to have a chance at being together.

I really needed to talk to her about Oklahoma, but I didn't get the chance. I guess that will have to wait now.

First things first, I needed to contact the King.

I entered my office and began looking through my emails before I made my call. The invitation for the Annual Kingdom Ball had arrived. It was being held in Little Rock this year and my presence was of course required. It would be the perfect event for what I had planned. That gave me two weeks to get everything in order.

**SPOV**

I was livid. I needed to speak to my Great- Grandfather and I needed to NOW. Just as I entered the house Claudine popped in with a worried look on her face.

"Cousin what has you so angry?" I can't say I was surprised to see her the way I was feeling there was no way to hide it from my guardian.

"Niall I must speak with him immediately. You go and tell him that I want to see him now." I demanded

"Sookie I cant just barge in there and make demands of the Prince."

"Then I will send Evina if you will not go. She has to do as I say." My anger was no where near coming down. I was sick of people running my life. It was mine to do with as I pleased and it was time for Niall to learn this. I did not want to go to Faerie and be stuck waiting for him there so he would need to come to me. "Go now Evina." I could see the hesitation of leaving me on her face.

"I will go cousin your guard can stay here with you. I will return as soon as I can." with that she sighed and popped away.

As I paced the living room I thought about everything Eric told me tonight. He was honest even if I did not like what he was saying. I had never seen him in such a vulnerable state. Even when he was cursed he did not show the emotion he did tonight.

I know that I love him and we have so much more to talk about. I am just afraid that tonight is a one time occurrence. I want to give him the chance to prove himself to me and I want to prove to him that I have changed also, but my doubts are still there. I will have to worry about this more after I have dealt with Niall.

I sat on the couch and went through the mail Ryn had sat on my coffee table. One card stuck out to me. It was an invitation.

_Princess Sookie Stackhouse-Brigant_

_is cordially invited to attend_

_The Annual Kingdom Ball_

_Hosted by _

_His Majesty Felipe de Castro_

Incuded in the invitation envelope was a hand written note from the King himself

_Your Majesty,_

_I am so glad that you have chosen to return to our realm and my Kingdom specifically. I would be honored to have you as a guest at the annual ball._

_I know as a fellow monarch that security is of the utmost importance to us. I will have a contingent of guards at the ball as many other monarchs will be attending. Please feel free to have your security contact Sandy Secrest, my second in command or Warren Thompson my head of daytime secutrity with any special requests. They will be more then happy to accommodate your needs._

_I look forward to finally meeting you in person. As it is rare for any King or Queen to have another monarch living within their realm._

_HRH Felipe de Castro_

"Evina" I called

"Your Grace" she said as she bowed low to me. My anger must really be showing for her to be this formal.

"We will be attending the Annual Kingdom Ball" I tell her as I hand her the invitation and letter. "make whatever arrangements you need to with this Warren guy. I do not think we will need more security, but do what you feel is necessary, not over the top though." I tell her. I know her well enough that she would call the Fae army down to keep me safe.

As she was leaving the room Claudine returned. That was faster then I thought it would be.

"Cousin, Niall wishes for you to join him at court tomorrow your time. Then he will discuss what is needed with you at that time." she informed me.

"That is fine, but just so you know I have accepted an invitation to the Annual Kingdom Ball so I cannot stay long." I need to make sure that she knows I have another obligation in this realm. Not to mention I need to get whatever this is between Eric and I settled.

"That is fine. You will probably only be gone for a week or two, but I will make sure we get you to the ball Cinderella. It is what fairy godmothers are for after all. I will meet you outside of the great hall. Evina can bring you." she giggled then was gone again.

Dawn was coming soon and I didn't want Eric to worry while I was gone so a phone call to him was necessary. I just hoped he turned his phone back on.

"Hello Sookie, just the person I wanted to speak with."

"Really?" I said before I thought about it.

"Yes you see the Annual Kingdom Ball is coming and I was wondering if you would mind being my date for it?" oh well this was going to be easier then I thought.

"Uh...that is why I called actually. I can't be your date Eric sorry..." I started to tell him

"I completely understand Sookie i am sorry that I assumed you would." he said with disappointment in his voice.

"Oh No Eric it's not that I wouldn't like to attend with you, but I have already agreed to go and I have to be in Faerie tomorrow to speak with my _lovely_ grandfather. So I will not be back until the night of the ball. I will see you there though. Although I must be honest with you I don't know if I would be ready for us to start dating again so soon." I answer in a kinda ramble.

"Sookie I really need to speak to you before the Ball. It is very important and there is not enough time tonight with dawn a few minutes away." he tells me. There is an urgency to his words now.

"I'll try but I can't guarantee anything. If not I will speak to you there."

"I must go now Sookie I hope to see you before the ball. I want you to know how truly sorry I am for the things I kept from you and I don't know if you are willing to give me the chance to make up for my transgressions against you. I hope you will." he says sounding tired .

"Eric I really can't answer that right now, but I'll see you at the ball ok...bye" I didn't know where I stood as far as we went, but first things first talking to good ole gramps.

I know we have a lot to work on, but I wonder what is so important that it cannot wait. I know that I will not return before the night of the ball so it will just have to wait.

The next morning I was up and ready to go. I coudn't wait to talk to Niall and see what he was thinking. We arrived outside of the great hall to a waiting Claudine and Preston.

I greeted my cousin with a hug then turned to Preston.

"Did you know?" I asked

"Your Grace I do not know of what you speak of." he answered as he bowed

"Cut the formal crap Preston. Did you or did you not know that Niall was trying to marry me off to some unknown fairy?" I demanded

A look of surprise crossed his face. "NO...I...No I did not know of any of these intentions by Niall" He stuttered out a look of disappointment now took over his features.

"Good" was all I could answer. The stewards opened the double doors and announced our arrival at court. I loved being at court most of the time. It was just like what I dreamed about when I was a little girl being read fairytales, but today I just wanted it to be over so I could speak to Niall in private.

I sat next to him while he handled kingdom business. It was all very boring and I was getting ancy. As I watched Niall rule on some cases that came before him I started to wonder if I may have jumped to conclusions a little to fast. He was a fair ruler. He did not force his beliefs on people only made sure they followed the laws set in place. So why would he try to rule over my life? He had never tried before.

As the kingdom business ended my anger towards him waned. I just wanted to know what all this marriage talk was about. Niall leaned over and asked me to walk with him.

When we were out of everyones earshot and strolling through the beautiful gardens he began to talk.

"It is nice to see you back here my child. The gardens seem to brighten with your presence. What is it that troubles you so?"

"I have missed the gardens grandfather and you. I was just wondering why Eric uh...Mr. Northman would have the idea that I am to be married? I have not chosen a husband and I was unaware one would be chosen for me." I try not to let my anger boil up at the end of my statement, but I can feel it returning.

He chuckled a bit before answering. "Oh my child, it is true that I had a little chat with your dear vampire, but it was not meant to be malicious to you. I have no plans for you to marry. He just needed to be told that you have other options and his ego needed to be told that those options were real. Which they are, should you choose."

"Oh...so you were never going to marry me off to some unknown fairy?" I asked with such relief. I knew he wasn't a bad guy.

"No my sweet when and who you marry will be your decision. However, I do know for a fact that there is a fairy that has taken a fancy to you. All you have to do is say the word and he would be yours." he chuckled again. This time I laughed along with him as we both knew who he was talking about.

Niall and I chatted some more then had dinner in my favorite garden. The pools still made me uneasy, but not as much as before I got my memories back. I figured that since I was sitting across from a wise man I might as well take advantage of it and ask some questions.

"Grandfather can I ask you something?" I began

"Of course my sweet "

"How do you know when something is worth keeping or when you should just cut your loses and move on?" I tentatively asked

"Well my child it depends on the situation. If it is the situation with your Viking I believe that is a matter of opinion. What I have learned is that when it comes to love nothing is guaranteed. Love rules the heart, but not always the head. Which is a good thing. It allows us not to be blind to what is going on around us. "

"But I was always taught to follow my heart." I tell him

"I do not disagree with that my sweet. Follow your heart, use your head and listen to your gut. A fairy has very good instincts when it comes to things of this nature. Take Compton for example, there were many times that your head and gut told you something was wrong with what was going on, but you chose to ignore them. Hence, the heart break that followed. I know your viking. He is an honorable man for the most part. He makes stupid mistakes sometimes as does everyone. You must remember that just because he is a vampire now he was not always. He was a human at one time. He had a very cruel maker and has had to survive a very long time. To live that long around beings that have an expiration date causes one to detach themselves from their humanity, lest they go insane." He advised me. He took a sip of water then continued.

"As far as cutting your losses as you say, well if you find that he has committed a crime so greaves that you cannot forgive him for and cannot see him as part of your life any further then it is time to dismiss him. I believe that if you have not given it a chance though you are selling yourself short as they say. A relationship is work Sookie it is hard and decisions are made within them everyday. Some are simple and some are very difficult, but they are still made. Look at your Grandmother, she made the choice to have children with another man. Was that selfish of her? Probably being that her husband already knew since he was a child that bearing children would be impossible. It was her dream and she followed it. She had faith that her husband and her could work out the issue of her infidelity not once, but twice. It was also Finton's choice to give her what she so desired knowing that he would never be a part of their lives at least not openly. He made the difficult choice to let go of his love. My point is in all those cases they endured. They dealt with the hard choices that needed to be made. Of course, I can still kill him for you if you would like." he said with a smoothness as if it were an everyday task.

"NO...no I don't want to see him dead. I just wanted to know what I should do." I answered quickly

"Well my dear that is a choice only you can make. For anyone else to make it would not be fair to either of you." he gently smiled at me. We sat and ate in a comfortable silence after that. Then Niall took his leave and I remained in the garden to think over everything that had happen in the last couple of days.

I thought of what Niall said about Gran. She was the biggest influence in my life. She was the one that taught me my morals and values. If I wanted to get technical about it what she taught me was very hypocritical to her actions in a way, yet I forgave her almost instantly for never sharing that with me. If she was still alive would I have felt betrayed by her? Would I have cut her out of my life for her over her omissions ? No I would not have. So why not let Eric work at regaining my trust...

**AP POV**

I can no longer see them.

I don't know if this a good or bad thing.

It means that a crossroads will be reached very soon.

Choices that only they control will need to be made.

Peace at the end of one.

Destruction is at the end of the other.

We have done all we can to help and guide.

I can see them no longer.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you like it or Annual Ball is coming up next. What do you think will happen? Bet I know. Let me know what you think. I welcome all reviews...lol**


	16. Getting Involved

**A/N: Thank you to all my readers and reviewers. I really do love all of you. Sorry I did not respond to your reviews but got kinda busy this week, but I really do thank you.**

*****special thanks to ViktOria my bestest friend in the whole wide world and SVMFAN1 for her honesty and time. *****

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING THAT HONOR STILL GOES TO CHARLAINE HARRIS**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16<strong>

**Getting Involved**

**AP POV**

I sit on the throne that I have occupied for many millenia. I am worried about the last vision of the lovers I recieved before I could no longer see them. I replay it in my mind.

The vision comes so fast I gasp for an uneeded breathe...

_The fairy Prince has passed his kingdom over to the telepath. The coronation is a joyous event for the kingdom of Fae. The Princess sits on the throne with a stone cold face occasionally dawning a fake smile to her many celebrating subjects. A man sits proudy to her right wearing a Prince's crown and a matching wedding band to the Princess._

_He leans over to whisper to his bride. She gives him a soft smile, but there are no true feelings behind it._

_Time skips..._

_The Princess is holding her Prince. Blood is everywhere. Fairy gold dust also surronds them along with vampire ash. She is ripe with child now. Tears are streaming down her face. Fairy guards form a half circle around the royals. The Viking and five other vampires stand watching her._

_"You could have saved him." she yells "You hid in the shadows as he fought. You could have helped him. They were vampires of your area." The Viking just glares as she continues to yell " You did nothing for him because I chose him not you. It was your lies that tore us apart and now you make me pay for it yet again."_

_She stands as her mate disintegrates into the last bit of dust. Her heart is now completely cold. The Viking goes to reach for her. Swords are drawn on both sides._

_"Do not attempt to touch me. I am Royalty and you are nothing to me. I Sookie Brigant-Pardloe, Royal High Princess of all Fae herby declare the treaty between our races void as the High Prince's blood has been spilled. WAR IS NOW DECLARED."_

_The shock of all around her shows on everyones face. The telepath glows with anger. The vampires are thrown back with a burst of air._

_"Sleep carefully Viking for the next day may be your last." she states then she and all her fairies are gone._

_Time skips again..._

_A fairy with long brown hair and the Princess's piercing blue eyes commands the battlefield now. He fights and wields a sword with a grace and uses modern day guns with an accuracy and deadliness few are able to. He lays to waste many of my kind to avenge his father._

_The war has been long and hard on both sides. The loses have been great for all. Humans have been brought in as pawns used by both vampire and fairy a like. Vampires have gone back into the shadows as we are no longer safe being in the public. Shifters and Weres are mostly hired mercenaries selling themseves to the highest bidder._

_The Viking travels over the battlefield taking in the loses of the most recent conflict. He takes an attack position as he turns to the sound across the field. The Princess stands looking at all the death before her. The Viking relaxes his posture as he looks upon her. Though they have both have met many times in battle neither can bring themselves to end the other so the war rages on._

_He is so enthralled at looking at his lost love he does not have enough time to react to the blue eyed fairy that has popped behind him. As the stake enters his heart the look of love enters his eyes for the last time of his existences. Instantly the Princess drops screaming in pain. Her son rushes to her side. Clutching her heart the bond that had been formed hundreds of years ago has been broken with the death of one._

The vision ends almost as quickly as it started.

I wish that I could see which path was to be taken. I have sent help everytime a similar vision has come to me, but now there is nothing. All I knew was the decision would be made soon. I must go to her. I do not like to involve myself I prefer to send others in my steed, but I believe that this requires my personal touch.

"Call the fairy and prepare to leave." I inform my main maiden.

This is going to be a long night...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: OK I know your saying that was such a short chapter, but honestly there was no way else to do it. The AP demanded that she be heard and who am I to argue with a 3000 year old vampire. So hope you enjoyed sharing her vision and let me know what you thought by clicking review and typing something...thank you so much**.


	17. Cinderella Never Had a Ball Like This

**A/N: I can only say thank you for all your love and support when it comes to this story.**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING THAT HONOR STILL GOES TO CHARLAINE HARRIS**

* * *

><p><strong>Cinderella Never Had a Ball Like This<strong>

**Chapter 17**

**EPOV **

Tonight is the night of the ball and I still have not spoken with Sookie. I hated the fact that we were unable to finish are talk. With me being unable to speak with her these last two weeks I have had to take the necessary steps to my plan without running it by my princess.

I hope that she does not hold it against me or think me high-handed. It just comes down to the simple fact that Verizon doest have coverage in Faerie.

I still need to talk to her about Oklahoma, but that can wait until the end of the night when we are alone. I don't think she will be that mad at me for not telling her. It was not something I chose to keep from her. We were just unable to discuss it when our conversation was cut short.

I am hoping that she will give me the chance that I asked for. The last two weeks without her was worse than the whole two years she was gone. Amazingly it had nothing to do with my new self imposed celibacy. I miss her. I miss her presence in my life. I cannot believe I have been so stupid.

When I arrived in Little Rock I called everywhere to find her, hoping she would be back. My search turned up what hotel she was staying at and that she hadn't checked in yet, but that was it. Unfortunately, I was not staying at the same hotel. Ever since Rhodes vampires do not sleep at the same hotels as the gathering events. This way if the Fellowship chooses to bomb in the daylight hours they would have to practically level a city. Because of Sookie being a human/fae she is in one of the human hotels with no vampire friendly accommodations so I could not switch to her hotel. An extra security measure... no doubt taken by her guard.

Not knowing what is happening between us is driving me crazy. The car to take me to the Ball has arrived and still no word from or about her. She has never not made something that she has committed to so all I can do is go to the Ball and hope we have a moment of privacy before any ceremonies take place.

**SPOV**

Damn Faerie time! It has made me extremely late. Claudine said not to worry about it that being fashionably late was the right of every monarch. Of course she would tell me that being that she was the real reason I was late. She had to supervise my preparation for the ball and because she felt that the proper staff would not be available to me I had to get ready in Faerie. I have to admit that they did an amazing job though.

I was dressed in a long flowing gown with a rouched wrap around bodice. The v-neck was not to low but showed the girls off nicely. The soft blue material breezed effortlessly down to the floor. My hair flowed down past my shoulders and although it felt like they worked on me forever there was a minimum amount of make up on my face.

Evina popped us to the hotel I was staying at so we could at least arrive like a normal group. She had gotten two royal guards to accompany us in full armour. Can you say overkill? They would be by the doors and Evina would be next to my side all night. She had her dress outfitted to hold many different concealed weapons. It was quite a sight seeing her practice pulling various knives and daggers from her gown without ripping it. Claudine gave me a hug and told me to remember I was a Princess of the Fae and to walk with the confidence of the Royal Highness I was.

As we were so late I had the stewards forgo our formal announcement of arrival and slipped into the ballroom silently. It looked similar to the ballroom set up in Rhodes with a buffet table and bar on one side of the room and men and women with little nametags signifying they were donors lined up on the other side. There was a Dias set up behind the dance floor and a full orchestra divided on both sides playing beautiful music. The guest were dancing, eating and socializing. I looked around the room for Eric, but do not see him.

A Spanish vampire approaches me followed by two others flanking his left and right sides. This must be King de Castro. His air of confidence alone lets me know he is at very least a monarch.

"Ahhh... your Royal Highness, what an honor to finally meet you." He says with a slight head bow.

"Your Majesty, I presume." I reply with a curtsy."It is nice to meet you as well sire and please call me Sookie." Ha finally those royal etiquette classes I was forced to endure in Faerie are paying off.

"Of course Sookie and you will call me Felipe, yes? You are looking positively ethereal tonight. I hope you found everything accommodating?" He seems to be a nice man, but I won't fall into that trap any more.

"Yes Felipe everything has been wonderful so far. Thank you for your hospitality and understanding when it came to my security." Idle chit chat was never a big thing for me and on top of that having to be formal ugh.

"Yes. Yes of course. I am sorry I am not able to stay and chat, but we have a few ceremonies that must take place tonight and I must see to them now. Please relax and enjoy the party. I hope to see you again soon and know that you can always come to me with any of your concerns. Being a fellow monarch you do not fall under the same rules as other humans and pets." He bowed his head slightly again and goes off to do whatever it was he needed to do.

Evina and I spent some time working around the crowd. Alcide and Sam are here along with Rasul. We have some more idle chit chat. Thank god I don't have to be formal with them or their dates. It was nice to catch up with them.

About an hour into the ball and still no sign of Eric. The lights dim and we all take our seats. I am seated next to Eric, but a tall lanky female vampire sat in the seat instead. I looked back at Evina who was sitting on my other side. She was on alert but did not make a move without my go ahead.

The Dias was lit by a spot light as the King took his place in front of his throne and addressed the crowd.

"Welcome my people from across our great kingdom. Tonight we have a very special occurrence." He says commanding the attention of the room. Along with the Sandy and Jonathan, Eric and Pam have joined him on the stage. His eyes meet mine and a small grin crosses his face. Then he sees the vampire next to me and anger replaces the grin.

"Tonight I have the pleasure of appointing another Regent to one of our fine states. Though I am sad to see that the current one has chosen to step down. Regent Eric Northman and Pamela Ravenscroft please come before me." They both walk in front of the King and drop to their knees. "Do you Regent Northman willingly step down from your post and forgo all titles bestowed upon you?" The King asks. I watch wide eyed as Eric answered.

"I do."

As the King continues over to Pam the female vampire turns to me. Evina places her hand lightly on my forearm as the plan is to immediately pop me out of any danger.

"I am so glad he gave up his titles. Now the transition will be much easier, don't you agree?" she says to me.

"I'm sorry I didn't get your name and what transition?" I don't have a clue what she is talking about.

"Oh I do apologize. I thought my betrothed would have told you of me by now. I am Freyda, Queen of Oklahoma and future wife to the Northman." I am shocked silent. It doesn't seem to bother her because she just continues to talk. "I was worried about him holding his titles during our marriage. I would hardly be able to spend_ quality time_ with him, but now he can join me in my court or one of his homes that he has recently acquired in Oklahoma."

"I was unaware my bonded was to be married." I told her trying to tame the wave of anger rushing through me.

"Why of course my dear. I have known about you for the last two years when are marriage negotiations had begun. I am surprised Eric has not told you, but don't worry you are welcome to join our retinue. I am sure he would like to have you as his primary donor." she says waving her hand dismissingly.

Two years... so he has had this planned for two years. Why would he even begin to date me if he was to be married? I remember being told that marriage contracts can take decades to come together, but his took two years. He agreed to all the terms that quickly he must have really wanted this.

Is this what the important thing he needed to speak to me about before the ball? Well I guess we didn't need to have a conversation since his fiancé was kind enough to inform me of its content.

"Well it was nice to talk to you _your Majesty_ I must be going now. Enjoy the rest of your night." She said sarcastically and walked away as the ceremony on stage wrapped up.

I am a princess...I am a princess... I am a fuckin princess. I kept repeating in my head as I willed the tears away. I was a fool that's what I was. I made my way to the Dias as everyone congratulated Pam and talked to Eric. I could feel his eyes following me. I approached the King giving a curtsey and told him I was leaving using the late hour as an excuse even though I was nowhere near tired. It was only 11 o' clock, but the King didn't know any better.

As I turned to leave Eric was finishing with the last of his well wishers. As he makes his way towards me his lovely bride to be steps in front of him. I sweep past the pair and I hear her giggle at something he has said. Glad to see that she finds him funny.

Me and my guards make it outside and into the limo waiting for us. I am finally able to let all the pain take me over and I break down. Evina holds me as I cry. I ask her to take me home I don't want to be here any longer. I will close up my house and go to Faerie where I know I am wanted.

**EPOV **

I waited as long as I could to speak to Sookie. Mr. Cataliades approached me and informed me that I was needed in the conference room to complete what I had started. I entered the room to find the Kings Attorney and Pam waiting for me. We went through the contracts for transfer of the state's regency. I also had to sign over my title as Sheriff. This was taking longer than I thought it would.

The King joined us along with Sandy and Jonathan. He signed all the new contracts asked me if I was sure. I told him I was. He asked me to stay and wait for us to be escorted onto the Diasis. After about 5 minutes we were escorted by two more of the Nevada vamps onto the stage.

I looked out into the crowd to see if I could find my Princess. I finally saw her sitting with her guard at my table. I smiled at that, but then I saw who was sitting on the other side of her. Freyda! That bitch. What was she even doing here? I had checked and was told that she was not coming to the Ball this year. I was instantly angered. There was nothing I could do about it though. I was stuck up here on this stupid stage to go through this idiotic ceremony.

As the King begins Pam's part of the ceremony I feel anger roll through me. It was coming directly from Sookie and it was coming hard. I could not even turn my head to see what was happening for her to feel this way. I tried to concentrate my hearing to where Sookie and that bitch of a Queen were located. I could only make out some of the words Freyda was saying. Two years...join our...primary donor. That's all I got, but none of those words sounded good.

As the ceremony ended I turned to go to Sookie and was met by a barrage of vampires congratulating Pam and wishing me well in my future endeavours. I didn't really give a fuck what any of them were saying so I blew them off as politely as I could. Pam was trying to help me by taking on conversations I know she did not want to have.

I was finally free of them just as Sookie was turning away from the King when who would step in front of me, none other than farm bitch herself.

"Your Majesty so nice to see you, but I really have something important to do." I tell her as nicely as I can. I mean she is a fuckin monarch after all.

She started to giggle. What the fuck was so funny. "Oh Eric you are a darling aren't you? Why are you in such a hurry?" she asked as she ran her fingers along the lapel of my jacket. I saw Sookie leaving and I had to catch her.

"Really your majesty I must go." as I said it Felipe called out to her. Thank the gods.

I sped outside to see Sookie's limo leaving the end of the driveway of the hotel. I feel a pain rip through me that almost brings me to my knees then it quickly leaves.

Sookie has left the area.

**General POV**

Right when Eric landed in the back yard of the farmhouse Sookie came storming out of the kitchen door. Her hands were glowing and her guard stood vigilantly at her back.

"Sookie you must listen to m..." Eric began. Before he could finish he was flung across the yard and pinned to a tree. There was an absence of air all around him. He was completely surprised at the power she could wield. He had seen the fight at his club, but thought it was her guard's magic not hers.

"For what Eric so you can lie to me again? Make me believe that you truly care when you are just being selfish. So you can explain why I will be shipped off to Oklahoma to become you and your bride's blood slave." A look of surprise crossed Eric's face. "Oh yeah, Freyda told me all about it. She just couldn't help but boast how much she can't wait to have you again. How I would be a great new addition to both of your guys retinue. You made me out to be a fool. Well no more."

"Sookie...you ...don't understand... I never…" Eric struggled to speak through the constriction being placed on him. "She has...lied...to you."

"Oh and you tell the truth. So you are telling me not trust her, but trust you the person that has deceived me constantly. Used me for your own gain multiple times. You can't deceive me again Eric."

"Can you ...release me...I just want ...to talk." He asked

Sookie glared at him debating if she would hear him out or just leave and let him keep his lies to himself.

"Sookie!" she heard someone yell as they came around the house.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So not much to say here...Let me know what you think. How was the Ball for you and will Sookie really go back to Faerie?**


	18. Can We Talk

**A/N: I REALLY HAVE TO GIVE A BIG THANK YOU TO ALL OF YOU WHO HAVE FAVED, ALERTED AND ESPECIALLY REVIEWED. I HAVE HIT 350 REVIEWS AND I NEVER IMAGINED THIS STORY TO GET THAT MUCH LOVE. SO THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU**

*****I WOULD LIKE TO GIVE A SPECIAL SNUGGLY BEAR HUG TO VIKTORIA, WHO KNOWS SHE'S THE BEST BFF IN THE WORLD AND RESEARCHER. WITHOUT HER I DON'T KNOW WHAT I WOULD DO. ALSO SVMFAN1 HER HONESTY HAS REALLY MADE THIS CHAPTER WHAT IT IS...SO THANK YOU GIRLS ******

**Just to let all my readers know that the real world has beckoned me back so due to my new job I will be going back to posting once a week probably on Friday night but I'll have to see. **

**DISCLAIMER: CHARLAINE HARRIS OWNS IT ALL**

* * *

><p><strong>Can We Talk<strong>

**CHAPTER 18**

**AP POV**

Claudine popped me and my trusted maiden onto what seem to be the porch of an old farmhouse from the smell of it. I sat on the porch swing and waited as Claudine went to find the telepath. I could not tell Sookie of my vision, for that was interfering with fate to much, but I could explain other things to her. Hopefully she will listen I know how stubborn she can be.

Sookie came walking around to the front of the house with Claudine next to her trying to calm her from what I could hear. I could hear them climbing the steps. A few seconds later I heard a whoosh of air and a thump on gravel. Ah, the Viking has decided to be nosy.

He sped in front of me and dropped down on his knee. "Your Grace, what an honor to see you"

"Maybe for you it is Viking, but for me it is an annoyance that could have been prevented. Now go find something to do with yourself . I will meet you at your home tomorrow and then you can return here tomorrow night to speak to the Princess."

"But your Grace..." he started

"Don't question me Northman." I spat at him

"Of course " he said then a whoosh and he was gone.

I turn toward the fairies standing on the porch. "So little girl, it has been a while since we last saw each other. Are you going to invite me in or just stand there with your hands glowing?"

"oh of course, where are my manners Ancient Pythoness and company won't you come in." she said sounding flustered.

**SPOV**

I couldn't believe the AP was here to see me. I was so shocked I really couldn't stop staring. I watched her as she sent Eric away. Thank goodness because I really did not want to kill him or give in to him. Which I was a minute away from doing one or the other.

Of course she called me out on my manners. My gran would have tanned my hide for the way I was acting. When she said that my anger immediately left me and my glow died down.

I lead them into the living room and offered everyone a drink. My home training kicking back in.

"No little one. We must talk and it will probably take the rest of the night so I think we should get started don't you?" she asked gesturing for me to sit like I was a guest in my own house.

As soon as my butt hit the cushion in the chair across from her she began.

"First, let me say you may think your anger is righteous, but it may be a bit misplaced. Second, I am here not to tell you to run into your Vikings arms or immediately spread your legs for him, but to know what you really want. In your heart I need to know what you want. Is there a chance at all for you and the Northman?" she asked me.

"How can there be a chance when he first deceived me by omission. Then did not tell me that he was to be married? He is not my viking he is Freyda's. Something she made abundantly clear to me tonight." I answered with a little more venom then I meant to.

She chuckled a little then said "Young one you did not answer my question or perhaps I worded it wrong. What would the situation have to be for you to work things out with the viking?"

Why did the oldest vampire in the world care about our stupid relationship?

"I was going to leave ma'am. I know when I am not wanted. I will not be used. There is nothing to work out he is to be married." I seethed to her

"Well I see that you are both stubborn as mules. Little girl let me explain something to you. You may be a Princess by birth rite and I am glad that you have finally come into your place in our world, but your place goes far beyond you think you know. Have you taken the time to listen to anything the viking has had to say." I shook my head no and my hands started to glow with anger as I relived the events of tonight "Oh no, no little girl that glow worm trick doesn't work on me. Calm yourself and let me tell you a tale."

How did she know that my hands were glowing? She's blind for goodness sakes. My hands calmed down as every ounce of anger drained from me as I sat back and listened to her story.

"I am roughly 2500 years old. I was not always old my dear. When I was young I developed my second sight. The price for this gift was my actual sight. When the gift was bestowed on me I was taken to live as a sort of demi-god. I was not worshiped, but rather honored and consulted by many. One day a man came to me. From what I was told he was a beautiful man. The most handsome in many lands. He came to me seeking my council on some very mundane matters. I gave him the answers he sought.

He came to me for a week straight. He asked the silliest questions and in some cases I gave him silly council. It was during this time that he asked me to be the assigner of his royal guards. After I agreed his visits started to become social rather then counseling. He asked me one day if I had seen him coming. I told him that I had seen him coming to me, but that was the last I was able to see of him. I informed him that he was no longer available in my sight. After that conversation we became lovers. The first time was amazing and that is when I learned that he carried magic within him.

For the first time in 20 years I was able to see. I saw his true beauty. It was so much better then my visions. He had the longest blond hair I had seen and the most piercing blue eyes. His skin was tanned and flawless. He was built as only a god could be. His gift to me was to allow me the time where I could just feel normal and I reveled in it. I had dreamed of nothing else in life then to be normal. I spent a week with him. We laughed and loved both day and night. One night while we lay basking in the pleasure we had just shared I realized I had not seen anything in all the time that I was able to look upon him. I brought this up to him and he told me that while I had gained my sight I had lost my gift. I did not know how I felt about that. You see my second sight was as much a part of me as my arm or leg.

He offered to take me away with him. He told me I would always have my eye sight if I would just go. I knew that it was wrong what I was giving up. I told him that I needed some time away from him to think. He reluctantly agreed. He told me that he loved me and would return after some time.

When he left me my darkness returned, but my gift had also been restored and for the first and last time I did not see the future, I saw the past. I saw what happen in the short time that the world was without my gift.

You see little girl, I am not your run of the mill psychic. I see regular everyday things of course, but I am what is called an Armageddon Seer. I see world changing events. Some I can help with others must happen to better this world, but either way I see them. One event that I had not been able to advise on due to my absence was the birth of Alexander the Great. I thought that this must be an important event for the fates to let me see it come about in past view. It was a warning in a way showing me that my gift was needed and important to this world. I had made my choice to keep my gift and embrace my place in the world. I knew that my gift of seeing was meant for this world and no other. Sometimes we have to realize we are given gifts to give this world and should not squander them. I made it a rule that nothing and no one would stop me from seeing ever again.

My lover returned to me as he promised. It was thirty years later. He begged me to come with him. I could not. I asked him to stay with me and he refused. He said that he was to important to his people to let it go. I told him that the same held true to mine.

I decided that I would break my rule for one day only. I allowed myself to say good-bye to my love. That day I looked upon my beautiful lover and Alexander looked upon death without me to warn him or try to prevent it. I was foolish and feeling old. He made me remember our love and feel beautiful again. It was the biggest error of my life.

See many believe that I was to much of an asset to let die so a vampire changed me. That was not the case. The night after Alexander's death I was visited by another man. He informed me that my lover was a fairy. He explained the supe world to me. He then informed me that my love was to dangerous as I was not able to tell him no and follow the rule, that though I had set it for myself, had been deemed by the vamps acceptable enough to not intervene. As punishment to me for allowing Alexander to die I was made vampire. By doing this I would forever be a danger to my lover because Fairy and vampires do not mix well as you know. Therefore, was banned from seeing the crown Prince of Faerie."

I was shocked by the tale that she was telling me. She was not finished with it yet. So I continued to listen to the sad tale she was weaving for me.

"There was one thing that was not known to my maker or any other vampire though. You see Fae royalty are not your average fairies. They hold much more power then others no matter what percentage."she said with a wink "They also have the ability to cloak their scent. My lover had heard of what had happened to me and was enraged. He killed all that was involved in my punishment including my maker and declared the two races at war. He came to me in my day rest and added a spell of true protection to me without my knowledge. I am one of the two _immune ones _that you have, no doubt, read about in the libraries of of Fae.

The war raged on for centuries. Sometimes it was not bad. With killings only going on when a Fae and vampire ran into one another. Other times full blown battles happened. The spell that was cast on me made me immune to any fairy magic it also allows me to be among any Fae without temptation and I can automatically recognize the royal line.

My lover came to me one night now old and withered. Tired from the centuries of war. He begged for my forgiveness for causing me the fate of vampirism. I was shocked. All this time the war raged on as a way to avenge me for what he believed to be a grave offense. I never knew this and because he was hidden from my sight I was unable to fix it.

If we would have just talked to each other. If he would have come to me and asked or heard me out, but he chose to base a whole war on assumptions. He told me that he longed to come to me, but between the war and his responsibilities in Fae, which included providing an heir to the thrown, time slipped through the hour glass for him. As you know Princess, there is a major time difference between that realm and Faerie. It was his broken heart that fed the war and his isolation from me. For every time he looked upon his wife that he had been forced to marry and at his son that had been demanded of him to conceive he was enraged that it was not me and mine.

I was not upset that I had been turned. I had accepted that fate when I had first been given my gift. Me being a vampire was the first vision I was ever shown. I did not know the circumstances surrounding it. I didn't even know what a vampire was at the tme of the vision, but I knew it would come. That is why I did not argue the fact that Alexander had been sick for some time and there was no cure with the vampire came to turn me. He was destine to die and as I looked back on it Alex's death was the circumstances that would be the reason for me to be what I am now. That is why his birth was shown to me. It was the event that would eventually cause my death. I told my love this.

A simple miscommunication caused so much pain, sorrow, and death. I begged my love to end the war. He summoned his son, Prince Niall and ordered a treaty be formed. The night that the treaty was signed my love died. Niall came to me the next night with a sadness in his heart to inform me of his fathers death. I was given a letter and a journal that was to be read in complete privacy. I found that odd being that I would need someone to read it to me, but I followed his last wish. To my amazement when I opened the letter and the book I could see the words perfectly. It was the last gift given to me by the only man that I have ever loved and laid with. The journal was his side of my tales. The letter will always be private.

The treaty that was formed can only be voided by Fae royalty or by a vampire council unanimous decision to declare war. Since I am head of the council I shall never agree to that."

I began to try and respond to what she had told me, but she raised her hand to stop me and made her next statement.

"I do not tell you this for you to pity me nor am I expecting for you to run into the vikings arms like I said earlier. I tell you this for you to realize that a real conversation needs to take place between you two. I tell you so that any decisions that are made by you will be made with all the facts. I understand that Niall showed you one side of Eric that you needed to see. Marnie showed you another side that you needed to know. I believe that it is time that you speak to him and learn the true him. Then you can say that nobody swayed whatever it is that you choose. And if you are worried that he will lie I can guarantee that nothing that comes out of his mouth will be a lie. I just ask the same from you. Well no, I demand it." she said the last part so stern I thought my Gran had entered her body for a moment.

I decided that it was time for me to be mature about my life and answered her the only way I could. "I agree to have the meeting you suggest with your terms, but I cannot promise you that it will change my mind about leaving."

At that statement she rose with her maiden, nodded, and said that he will arrive here at 9 pm to speak to me. Then she left.

I thought about the story she told to me. I had read about the immune ones in the library. One woman that was loved so fiercely by a fairy she was given the gift of immunity. I always loved the tale. It was so romantic when reading about them. The detail of the love for each other. The betrayal that was committed against her. The fairy confessing his love for her to his son on his death bed. It was a beautiful story. I never knew of the other things that took place along with it. There was a story of a second immune one, but it was not told yet. Only that it was a male and that the love between him and his fairy would be just as passionate. I remember sitting for many hours daydreaming that I would be the one to find love like that. I guess it just is not in the cards for me.

I also thought what she said about her gift. I am not a pychic, but my gift does only work in this realm. If I were to live in Faerie my gift would not be needed. I would be a member of the royal family. I would have my magic, but not my telepathy. I have wished so long for it to be gone, but do I really want to be without it. Like Her Grace said it is like an arm or leg. Would I let something that Eric did rob me of my gift? That was another thing to think about. Even if I was not with Eric why should I leave my home? Of course Faerie was my home too. So I just don't know.

Well there really was nothing I could do about any of this tonight. I ordered Claudine and Evina to leave me for the night. I was so pulling a Scarlett O'Hara and think about it tomorrow. It has just been to long of a night.

**EPOV**

I left Sookie's house with hope. More hope then I had when I arrived. Her Grace told me that I will be allowed to return and speak with her. That means that the Pythoness will find a way for me to be able to explain. How I will? I have no clue. I don't know what was told to her by Freyda. With my past indiscretions toward her I don't even know if she will believe me.

I go to rest that night worrying that I have just made the worst mistake of my undead life.

When I rise I have a feeling of deja vu. This is just as nerve recking as the night I met with Sookie after her memories returned. The only difference is that nobody will be popping in.

OK. I guess I was wrong about that too because as soon as I thought that there was Her Grace with her maiden and Claudine in my living room. I do the only thing I can and drop to my knee in front of her.

"We don't have time for this formality. Get off your knee, sit your ass in a chair, and listen to me little boy." She sternly tells me and I do exactly as she says. Though, I am a little miffed about the little boy comment I have been a man since long before I was turned.

"You Northman have acted thoughtlessly and carelessly and yes I call you a little boy because that is how you have been acting. I should bend you over my knee and spank you for your childish behavior. I understand that you tried to tell Sookie about Freyda, but you did not try hard enough. You are a planner, a survivor, and you expect me to believe that you just let it slip through your fingers that Freyda would be at the ball. No, you were to busy being high-handed and planning your and the Princesses future. A future at which you did not know how she would feel about it because you did not consult her. Well, that ends tonight. You are to go to her at 9 o'clock. Speak with her and if one word of what you tell her is a lie I will order your final death myself. She is to know all by the end of this night. You better pray to the gods that she is willing to at least forgive you. Am I clear."

I nod in response then I remember she is blind. "Yes, Your Grace" I tell her.

"Good, now I have some royals to visit." she says with a devilish grin "Oh, and your marriage contract is voided. I will see you later Viking." With those words she leaves me. All I can do is as she has told me and pray that Sookie will forgive me.

I have no plan for the conversation I am about to have with Sookie. I have no idea what she will ask of me. All I do know is that whatever it is I will be honest and then let the chips fall where they may.

The Pythoness was right about Freyda. I should have planned better with that. I spent the whole two weeks getting my affairs in order. Meetings with my various buisness owners, accountants, inverstors, and lawyers took up most of my time. Filing the paperwork to renounce my titles and transfer them over to Pam. I also spent alot of time catching Pam up on kingdom buisness so she would not be in the dark about anything when she took over. I did do everything to prepare for a future I was not even sure I would have.

It helped keep my mind of the fact that Sookie was in Faerie again. I hated not having her here. I was worried that she was not going to or be allowed to return. The first couple of nights after she left all I did was fret about it. Was she still to angry at me? Would Niall give her a better offer in Faerie? Was there somebody there she was interested in? My mind reeled with different possibilities and outcomes. The same pragmatic mind that should have spent time investigating who would be at the ball like I had in the years past. I had one look at the complete guest list that did not include Freyda and left it at that. I threw myself into my preparation for retirement instead. It made me happy to be planning a future with the woman I loved. Even if she wasn't involved. I truly am high-handed just as Sookie has always said.

We had actually made some progress when we started talking that night, but Sookie did what she always does and took off. I understood that she was mad. She is much like me in the fact that she must have total control of her life. When she felt that Niall was going to marry her off she was livid at him for trying to take over an aspect of her life. I can relate to her anger. Though I did learn to love Aude, when I was forced to take her for my wife I was as angry as Sookie. I was not ready to deal with the responsibility of a family. I was busy enjoying my carefree life. Of course I did my duty for our people and took on my brothers wife, but there was always a small resentment towards them. So I did not get to upset when Sookie took off to speak with Niall. I was disappointed that she would be unable to see me at all before the ball though. I should have just told he everything on the phone the night before she left. I am an older vampire I can stay up a while after sunrise. I just did not want to have the conversation over the phone. It felt to impersonal to me. Another mistake to add to the ever growing list of mistakes I am making with Sookie.

Now we are going to have the talk we should have had two weeks ago. Sookie is so angry at me again and this time I don't know if I can calm Sookie is calm she thinks things is always a sight seeing her work through problems. She shows every emotion on her face. I mean she has learned to school her features when she needs to, but if the situation does not call for it she is an open book of emotion. It is quite charming to watch.

When I really think about all that I know of Sookie it is overwhelming. I spent all these years watching her, studing her ways, learning her actions and moods. I told myself that she was intriguing, which is true she is. But in all honesty I wanted her to adore me the way I did her. I just didn't know how to go about it. I was not the centimental type I should have been for her. I was and am capable of it. I just chose not to. I realize now how my choices are the primary thing that has kept us apart for so long. If Sookie will still have me that will change tonight.

I arrived at her house at 8:59. I was surprised to see two guards in full regalia posted outside her front door. They opened the door and announced my arrival. I was instructed to wait for her Highness in the living room. It was a bit unusual being so formal in this old farmhouse, but I did as I was told and waited.

When Sookie entered the room there was a different air to her. She was no longer that barmaid that entered Fangtasia so many years ago. She was a royal now. I stood and greeted her with a bow to recognize her position. She took her spot in a chair across from the couch that I had sat on and gestured for me to return to my seat.

"I am ordered to have this meeting with you Eric so I am here. I have questions for you. Do you think that you are capable of answering them honestly?" she asked me. Yup she is still extremely angry. I wanted to approach her, but I did not want to upset her more. The last thing I wanted was for her to pin me to my seat as Niall had done to me in the past. Since I know she is fully capable of doing that I stayed where I was and made sure my body language did not show any hostility.

"Yes, Your Majesty whatever you ask of me I will do." I tell her. She exhales a breath and slouches down in the chair looking tired.

"Eric why must we always play these games? Back and forth we bounce. We get along then we can't stand each other. We do things to hurt each other whether we realize it or not. I am just to tired to do it any more. I just don't have it left in me to be hurt by you again."

"Sookie I have never intentionally meant to hurt you in any way. You are wrong. I was never trying to play games with you. I believe that if we would have finished our talk we had started then we would not be here now. We did not have the chance to even think about the feelings we have for each other. I know in the past I just saw opportunities and took them without thinking. I have always done this when it came to you.

In Dallas, I knew Compton would not be able to look after you properly and taking the bullets for you was not my original intention, but it helped in serving my need of getting my blood in you. I should not have been there, but I could not trust your well being to Compton. Then later when you asked me to attend that hideous excuse of an orgy I could not deny you. I thought it would be the perfect time to try to get you to yield."

"I remember that Dallas was me doing a job so Stan would owe you. I was doing a job as an asset of yours. that got me beat up, almost raped, in a car accident, and almost shot. While I thank you for escorting me to the orgy, it was a night that a supe that used me as a messanger to you tried to drive me mad" she scoffed. I was a little surprised by her assesment of Dallas. I continued to explain.

"In Jackson, I knew that somehow you would need me and once again I was able to give you my blood only this time I was able to touch your delectable body. I risked entering another kingdom, but I could not just sit back and do nothing. When I found you in that trunk with Compton it took everything in me not to rip him to shreds. I had hoped that would be the end of you and him. When we returned and I had once again got shot by the Weres that were awaiting us I knew that I could not stay out of your life. I felt you needed me to protect you."

"Everything that happen in Jackson was over that stupid data base and you not wanting to anger the Queen. If memory serves, you threatened to torture me to tell you information about the man that at the time I loved. The only reason you did not torture me was because you wanted to fuck me and did not want to mare my skin before you saw it all. Tell me Eric if you were doing some sneaky stuff and I was being threatened to give up the information would you want me to tell on you?" she asked. She saw all these events so differently in her mind then I did. I was beginning to see where alot of our problems stemmed from. She saw it one way and I saw it another.

"Sookie that is why you are so special you have the heart of a warrior. You would have taken the torture rather then give up the man you loved. Even after finding out he was going to pension you off. I have always respected and admired that about you." I scooted to the edge of the couch trying to get a bit closer to her before I continued.

"During the time of my curse, I watched a woman that I did not know care for me. You never left me. You worried for a being that was lost and scared without any regard for your own life. When Debbie shot me I did not fear for my life. I feared for yours. Then you let me go. You let me keep the pride I carry by never telling me I was a clingy, caring, man with you not a ruthless vampire. " Her face softened and tears began to pool. I could not let her suffer alone like this. I rushed to her side only to be stopped by her guard. I sat in front of her on the coffee table and held her hand as she did mine during our talk two weeks ago.

"You needed me then. It was the first time you truly needed me and not for what I knew or my telepathy. You needed me." she whispered out as she stared at our clasped hands. I raised her hands to my lips and kissed then softly

"That is how things have changed. We no longer need each other. I do not need you Sookie I want you and not because you are a fairy, or a princess, or telepath, but because you are Sookie. I have lived a thousand years without any of these things so I can survive without them, but I don't want to live without you.

In Rhodes, I saved you from a fate with Andre and in return got to have this precious bond with you. I damn near committed treason going against Andre, but knew we had shared something special and I could not just let him take that from me. I have taken a number of bullets for you. Thinking back maybe I should start wearing a bullet proof vest around you. " she snickered a bit then her face returned to stone.

"In all these cases I did what I felt was best for me. Yes they protected you also, but ultimately it was for me. Do I regret any of them? Yes and No. Yes because I cared for you and was just unaware what it was I felt so I unintentionally hurt your feelings. No because they all kept you alive. I did not realize how you saw them. I will admit that I wanted to be around you so that you would maybe want to have sex with me. I also regret is the time since the takeover. I was angry that you where gone. Every girl that I took was not you and it pissed me off. It was childish and selfish of me. I once again did not think of your feelings. I have never regretted anything in my life both living and dead, but many actions I have taken since meeting you I do. "

"Would you have told me about them Eric? If I would have not remembered." she asks. I am glad that she is wiling to have the talk we should have had two weeks ago.

"Honestly...no. I would not have deemed it of any importance. Ever since I felt the pain it caused you to see me in a state that I now hate being in I have felt bad for my actions " she winced a bit at my words. " You may not like to hear that, but it is true. Sookie, woman do not come to my club to start a relationship or find love. They come to get fucked and fed from and sometimes make money doing it. You are different. I care about you I have for many years. I just have not had to have the mentality to express it verbally. When you left and were gone for so long without any word. I feared you would not return and I reverted back to what I knew best, which is being a cold- hearted asshole vampire sheriff. Was it right? No. Should I have tried harder to get to you? yes. I should have waited for you. I did not do these things and for this I am sorry. If you were to leave now I can honestly sayI would wait forever."

"But when did you change? When did you have this great epiphany ?" she rolls her eyes and asks

"I have always cared for you Sookie. I just told myself that it was for my own good. That you were a good asset or that I really wanted to have sex with you. I couldn't even admit that I had feelings for you to myself how was I supposed to tell you. I don't want you to think that I am just blowing off the things I have done during the time you were gone or since you have returned. I am not. I just need you to know the truth. If you want to know the exact moment it was during our talk. I felt the hurt that I had caused you. Prior to that I did not know the depths of your pain. And from hearing you tonight it stems from much more then just your time in Faerie. I have been mistreating you from the beginning. I did not even realize it. I have never meant to be cruel to you. My actions may not have always been with honorable intentions, but they were always for you."

"What do you want me to say to this Eric? I don't know if I can forget what you did." she proclaims

"Ugh...woman. I can not tell you what to do. If that is what you want from me then I have no way to answer you. I know what and how I feel about you. I know how I have wronged you by omitting some very important information to you. I know that I have had a thousand years to dismiss the notions of love for a woman and you have had under a decade to learn the notions of love for a man. I am not asking for you to forget what I have done. I am asking you to forgive me and give me the opportunity to be what you deserve in a mate." I appealed to her. I cannot stop my eyes from pooling with tears, but I don't want to cry. I don't want her to comfort me because that is her nature. I want to hold her because that is where she belongs.

**SPOV**

I hear his plea. I understand what he wants from me. I think of everything that everyone has told me through this time. I know that Claudine and Niall wants what ever I choose. They want me to be happy. Niall is even willing to support my relationship with a vampire if that pleases me. Niall tells me to follow my gut. My gut tells me that I should forgive him.

I want to love him. I mean really love him. I sat there staring at him. The devotion in his eyes could not be faked. Had it always been there? Different times flashed in my head...

_Dallas as he removed the glass from my arm_

_Jackson as he looked upon me after he found me in the trunk_

_New Orleans when he could not look at me at all after Bill broke my heart_

_Rhodes as we were forced into our bond and he covered me with his cape. _

_The take over when he looked in my eyes and told me I would be spared that I was to unique_

All with the same devotion he has in his eyes now. How did I not see it before? Was I jaded also? I know that I have a tendency to run, but was it worth it to run. Eric really did love me and if I was honest as I promised I would be I loved him also.

None of this was worth anything if he was to be married.

"What about Freyda? Everything you said gives me alot to consider yes and I really want to, but it is all pointless if you are going to be married. You said last night she was lying so you are not going to be married?"

"I was to be married yes, but not any more." My anger spiked and my hands turn a little brighter. He did not release them though. He quickly told me about his makers contract, the loopholes, and the AP's orders about voiding the marriage contract. "I never had any intention of marrying her and tonight her Grace has voided the contract." I really didn't know what to think about this. Was that what this was? Deep down I knew it wasn't but my mouth spoke before I thought about it.

"So you wanted to use me to get out of your contract that's what it was?"

"No. Never. I wanted to be with you. I wanted to get out of the contract to be with you. I knew that if I married Freyda I would lose you forever and even without my memories I could not bare for that to happen. When my memories were returned to me I was desperate to find a way out of the contract. When you returned without your memories I thought that it would be easy to woo you thus releasing me from my soon to be marriage and making me available for you. I was wrong so wrong. I realized that the night we spoke at my house. I tried to talk to you before the ball. I tried to find you to tell you everything, but I was so worried about being released from my titles and talking to you that I did not pay Freyda enough time. I did not know Freyda would be there and I did not know that she would deceive you like she did."

"Freyda told me that you had acquired property in Oklahoma and you were giving up your titles for her. Why do all that if you never planned on living there?"I had to have the facts. I needed to know where all the things that Freyda said to me. They may have been lies, but there was some truth some where om the statements she made.

"Another deception from her. I acquired houses in her state when my maker died. They were his not mine. Sookie I am a proud vampire. I will never be a puppy dog that I cannot change and will not. I will always be a strong man it is in my blood. I gave up my titles not for her for you. I cannot marry a Fae royal and hold titles. I am required by Fae law to be your companion and sit at your side not the other way around. If I ever hope to have you I must be clean of any politics. I wanted to tell you before the ball, but Felipe took longer then was expected and then the whole mess with Freyda. I know it may have been high-handed of me to give it all up without consulting you first, but you were not around and I felt that this was the best course of action for our future because I really want us to have a future." He pleaded to me. No tear dropped, but I could see them rim red. He did not want my pity. He wanted my love. He wanted my heart. He wanted me to freely give me the same thing that he was willing to freely give me.

"Would you give me your heart?" I whispered

"No I can't" he said back in a whisper. I sighed in disappointment "I can't give you something you already own." He looked at me with such a lost look showing in his eyes. I couldn't help but remember the last time I saw that look was at the witch war.

_"You weren't there. I just looked around and you werent there. Where are you going? Why didn't you tell me" _the words and fear in his voice and eyes that night matched his action right at this moment.

That was when it really hit me. Cursed Eric was in there as much as bad ass Eric. He loved every part of me and I needed to love every part of him.

"I forgive you Eric and I want us to work this out. I want there to be an us. I want me and you to work on being an us."

He scooped me up and twirled me around the room. I was giggling like a loon by the time he put me down. He kissed me with so much passion tears came to my eyes.

"May I hold you in front of the fire lover? At least until it is time for me to go." He asked with his eyes closed and his forehead pressed against mine.

"Why don't you build the fire and I will be right back." I told him.

"Sookie" he called to me as I left the room. I turned to look at him. "I love you" I was shocked my mouth dropped open. I have waited so long to her him say those words. He turned back to making the fire. He wasn't lookinng for a response. He just wanted to get his feelings out there for me to absorb.

**EPOV**

She agreed! She said that she would give me another chance. I would not fuck it up this time and when we fight and let's be honest we will I won't let her run away from me. I needand want her as much as I need the blood I ingest. I did not care if she told me she loved me back. As long as she was giving me a chance I knew that she would love me again.

I know that it will take time and proof that I can be the mate she deserves, but I have never failed and I damn sure won't fail at this. I will not let her go again. I will fight for her with everything I am from this point on. Now that I can admit I love her to myself and to her nothing will keep us apart.

I heard her reenter the room as I finished starting the fire. When I turned around I saw the sexiest being on earth. There she stood in her flannel pajama pants and red cami top. She was holding that hideous blanket we spent so many nights under. Her hair was in a pony tail and she stood biting her bottom lip nervously.

"Come my love " I said as I gestured for her to give me the blanket, I spread it out and pulled her down so she sat between my legs resting her head on my chest. It felt so natural for her to be there. She just fit. We just fit. We sat silently just enjoying the real closeness that we had denied ourselves in one way or another for to long. There was no lies or secrets between us. Nothing but purity.

Then she looked up at me with a frown and asked

"Did Freyda know that you did not want this marriage?"

"Yes she was aware. I put off the marriage agreement for as long as I could. She just recently completed it giving me everything I asked for no matter how big or small."

"Did Felipe know you did not want this marriage?"

"He knew. He just chose to not involve himself. Even though he has had the 3 states for two years now they are still unstable. He does not want to risk a war with a powerhouse like Freyda. Sookie what are you thinking?" I asked becoming suspicious of her line of questions.

"Do you trust me Eric?"

"You know I do." I answered

She stood up and started pacing. "I am thinking we need to go to Oklahoma." She looked down at me with the same devilish grin that I had seen on the AP earlier. I could feel shear determination coursing through the bond.

"If that is what her Majesty wishes then it is my command." I stand and bow deeply with a smirk.

I guess tomorrow we go to Oklahoma...what fun this will be.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: OK So I know this was a long one. I hope you all enjoyed it. Let me know if you did or didn't either way leave me a review.**


	19. Let's Get Poppin

**A/N: OK I know this may be bad of me, but I have had a crazy week so I don't remember if I thanked all my reviewers personally s****o...**

**_ TheLadyKT, Xia Cheyenne, Millarca666, murgatroid-98, TB-ChelyK, desireecarbenell, AudraLeeony, AlphaSprout, jewelpearl, VAlady, gabbyannie, Maggie79, Cullens Darlin, ladynightshade1999, svmfan1, LostInSpace33_**

** THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS . I would also like to thank those who faved and alerted this story.**

**DISCLAIMER: CHARLAINE HARRIS STILL HASN'T ANSWERED MY PLEASE TO GIVE ME THESE CHARACTERS SO THEY STILL BELONG TO HER.*POUTS***

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 19<strong>

**Let's Get Poppin**

**EPOV**

After the decision was made that we were going to Oklahoma we went back to relaxing in front of the fire. No more was spoken about what we were going to do. Sookie had a plan and I was going to trust she knew what she was going to do. I think this would be the first time that I played second fiddle to anyone other then Ocalla. I figured that in every other adventure me and Sookie had been on it was me calling the shots. Since she was the one to choose this one she would lead it. Even thugh it was driving me crazy I needed to show that I had faith in her.

We talked about a lot of things last night. Mainly her time in Faerie. She told me about her tutor Preston. She also told me what happen between them. It angered me for a moment, but I had to think about it I would not be a hypocrite. My actions are what set of the events that caused her actions. If I would not have done what I did with those women Sookie would not have asked to have been spelled she would have been home much sooner. She said that Preston understood where they stood and was strictly her tutor. As much as I didn't like the idea I had to remember that I was proving I could trust her and that she could trust me. Flying off the handle would not help the situation so I just let it go figuring if anything else happen with Preston she would tell me. I still would not trust him. Sookie was not a easy woman to let go. Men tended to obsess about her.

We talked about her training and I offered to spar with her and help in any techniques. That seemed to excite her. It made me feel good too fighting was something I knew quite well. I would be honored to be able to teach my love how to protect herself. Not to mention that there is nothing sexier then a woman wielding a sword.

When it was time for me to leave I cursed the sun for taking me from my love. Now that we were truly working on us the sun was the only thing that could take me from my lover. I did not want to go far so I stayed in the cubby hole, as she calls it, that she had in her spare room. I would have to speak to her about making proper vampire accommodations in her home for me when we returned from this trip. I would love for Sookie to live with me in my home, but I knew she would not give up her house here. Plus, I have no real reason to be in Shreveport any longer.

I rose to a bustling of noise and the sweet aroma of fairy. My skin felt a little tingly. It was weird smelling all the fairies and not having the craving to drain and fuck them all. I will have to talk to my Princess about this. Something tells me she is behind this new phenomenon. When I look at the small bed in the room I see that my lovely has bought me some clothes to wear for our meeting. laying out on the bed is a pair of black slacks, a black tank top, and a black silk shirt. On the floor there is also black shoes with black socks. I feel like I am going to be attending a funeral. I would say that is a real possibility if I knew what Sookie's plans were.

I dress quickly and make my way out into the rest of the house to find Sookie. When I leave the room I am suprised to see how many fairies are in the house. I still have no extra desire to feed on them even though their smell is permeating every inch of the house. I ignore them and continue on to the kitchen where I can feel my lover is. When I enter it I see her. She is always a welcoming sight, but this time is unusual. She has a bluish glow to her that she has never had before. As I look around the room I see Claudine and Claude also have the bluish glow, but it is not as strong as Sookie's. Evina also has a glow, but hers is red with an inner bluish ring to it. Sookie turns to me with a huge grin on her face. She comes over and wraps her arms around me in a very warming hug.

"Lover I think we need to talk before we leave." I whisper in her ear before giving her a small kiss on the cheek. I would like to do more, but with everyone here I know she would not appreciate the show of that much affection.

She shook her head no. "Later" she whispered up at me.

**SPOV**

I hope that Eric will understand why I could not tell him about the changes he was feeling. It is a very good sign that he is feeling the confusion he has. I look over at Claudine. She silently nods at me telling me that Eric's aura has changed. I was unable to see it because I was the one who set it. I trusted no other being what I had done other then my cousin. Claude was always too wrapped up in himself to notice. Only Royal Fae could see it.

"We must be leaving soon Sookie. Some of us have better things to do then fight for _your_ man. " Claude finished just as Claudine smacked the back of his head. I nodded to him.

"Sookie I need you to tell me something that is going on." Eric asked me sternly. I knew that him being him I would have to tell him something.

"I need you to trust me completely. I need you to not doubt our love and know that I do this for us." I thought I had worded about how well he words his cryptic messages. I was actually pretty proud of myself. Speaking in puzzles seem to be a supe trait.

Eric started mumbling something about crossword classes in Faerie before he looked me deep in my eyes and saying "I trust you Sookie, but know that I will not permit anything to happen to you. No matter the cost."

I knew exactly what he was telling me. I sighed and nodded. Hopefully no blood shed would happen tonight. Some how I knew that was just wishful thinking on my part though. This time I would be prepared though. I was no longer that naive barmaid that went running into dangerous situations unprepared.

Just then Ryn appeared in the kitchen doorway causing Eric to spin around barring his fangs ready to pounce. I watched him for a moment to see if she had any effect on him. Other then the unexpectedness of her arrival she seemed not to have any other effect on him. His fangs retracted and his posture relaxed when he saw who it was. I gave Ryn a nod letting her know it was safe for her to approach him. She came with exactly what I had sent her to get. She walked up to Eric curtsied deeply to him and held out what she had been holding.

"My Lord" she she said with her eyes bowed. Eric looked from the objects she was holding back to me. I smiled at him. Then he turned his eyes back to the cape and huge velvet wrapped item. He reached out and took them.

"Sookie what..." He asked as he set the long velvet wrapped item on the table and began to unwrap it. When he saw it he once again looked back at me questionably.

"I can't have my Royal consort with me unarmed now can I."I said with a huge grin on my face.

He looked back at the great sword that sat in front of him. The fairy steel gleamed in the kitchen light. The cross guard was platinum formed into a dragon with the head at one end and the tail at the other. The grip had dark sapphires embedded into it representing the House of Brigant. He ran his fingertips along it.

"What's wrong Viking forget what a sword looks like. Let me give you a hint. Stick them with the pointy end." Claude said and snickered as he walked over to me handing me my matching daggers. If there was going to be a fight I was going to be armed and ready this time.

**EPOV**

I could not believe the gift that Sookie had bestowed upon me. I knew of this sword. It was the sword that was given to the consort of the heir to Faerie. I was shocked. I knew that it didn't change the fact that we had a lot to work on, but it did mean that we had a future. The love and pride swelled in me. Did this mean that Sookie was deemed Niall's heir. I would definitely have to ask her about this when we returned.

I lifted the sword and swung it a few times to get the feel of it. It was expertly crafted. I have no doubts in my mind I will be wielding it before the night ends. I looked at the cape that was brought to me by the little fairy lady. It was the finest black velvet with the softest silk lining I had ever felt and it was embroidered the Brigant Crest showing two dragons holding the crest with ribbons flowing aside of it with the words_ Ní ár fola dteipeann_. I knew them well having seen them on many flags during the Fae/Vamp war. _Our blood does not fail_. I hope tonight those words stand true. I put my gifts on and watched as Sookie placed her daggers in their sheaths. I don't know what excited me more, being able to wield my new sword or possibly seeing Sookie in battle. Evina was busy doing a weapon check.

I wondered how we would get all these weapons into Oklahoma's palace. Something told me that Sookie had a plan for that also. It felt kinda odd not taking the lead into this obvious battle.

"Eric I know that you are not used to this honey" I quirked my eyebrow at her term of endearment in front of everyone. Something else I guess I have to get used to. " Please trust me that we know what we are doing. If we had time I would tell you everything we just don't."

"You can always tell me on the plane, my sweet" The flight was a about an hour that should be plenty of time.

"Um...Eric we're taking Faerie Air there." she then told me. Oh well I guess there won't be any time then. She looked at me nervously. I could see that she was worried that I would be the controlling man that I was before. This was my first time to show her that I had changed.

I walked ove to her and kissed the top of her head "I trust you my love." That brought back her beautiful smile of hers.

"Well then can we go now." Claude asked impatiently as he walked up to me and took my arm. "You ready big boy " he said with a wink then we popped. We appeared again about 2 miles away from Freyda's compound. I know Claudine had popped me before, but it was still a bit disorientating. I watched as Sookie and Claude's whole body lit up and a light rushed into the ground.

"They are placing a royal fairy mark." Evina bent toward me and whispered. "It will alert all their guards to where they are. For the ones that cannot track them through their spark." This was all very interesting. I have seen this action done before I just never knew what it's meaning was. I could not wait to see what my Princess was capable of now.

"Why are they doing it so far from the palace?" I asked

"They couldn't very well shoot light into the ground in the palace could they? It is a special energy surge that leaves them vulnerable when they do it. That is why we watch over them while it takes place. Once here any fairy guards will be close enough to feel their kind near and will then pop directly to them." Just as she said it another fairy shimmered next to us close to Claude. "Alaois, meet Eric the Northman." she said introducing the fairy. He was a brick house. He was about two inches taller then me and pure mustle. His jet black hair was pinned at the nape of his neck. His aquamarine colored eyes looked me over before he nodded to me. He also had a red glow, but his inner blue circle matched Claude more then Sookie's.

"So your what all the fuss is about huh?" he scoffed and turned back to watching Claude.

"Ignore him he is Claude's Personal guard. I sometimes wonder if he's where Claude gets his attitude from." Evina said rolling her eyes.

"Are you guys always around?" I asked

She snickered "You may not always see us, but trust are charge is never far from us in one way or another." she said and lifted her hair and showed me a Brigant Crest symbol on the back of her neck that was pulsing with a slight blue glow. I looked at Alaois's neck and you could see a slight blue at the edge of his tied back hair.

Sookie and Claude finished their light show and joined us again. Claude once again took my arm and Evina took Sookie's. Oh great here we go again. This time we appeared at the front door of Freyda's compound. Evina and Alaois shimmered then were gone. I always hated this house. It was a huge ranch home. It was surrounded on three sides with hundreds of acres of farmland. Freyda was even worse then Sophie-Anne when it came to her children. All her guards were of her making. She had 32 children that I knew about all of which lived near her and guarded her every night. I swear the woman changed whole villages. She had released them all, but then called them all back when she took the throne and they have all been with her since.

"Prince Crane-Brigant, Princess Stackhouse-Brigant and her Royal consort are here to see the Queen." Claude told the front guards who looked surprised to see us at the doors. I began focusing on our surroundings as I did not know how this was going to play out. I was also worried about our weaponry, but the guards seem not to notice any of it.

One of the two guards led us into Freyda's waiting area that had two more guards. I looked around for all the possible exits and any other guards. "Tríocha a sé, fiche duine " Sookie sighed out. Thirty-six vamps and twenty humans were here. Since this was a surprise visit I doubted that the three children that Freyda made her Sheriffs were here. I knew that she only held Court on Tuesdays so there were other visitors here. Then a look of surprise crossed her face for a moment "le Claude sióg". A fairy. What the Fuck was a fairy doing here?

"Eric, so good to see you again did you miss me?" Freyda's second said as she entered the room laughing. I forgot Oklahoma was crawling with female vamps I couldn't stand. I said nothing to Alvinna. She was one that helped me prove my manhood was still intact after the first time I ever fucked her maker. "Did you bring that lovely child of yours with you this time.?" She continued completely ignoring the fairies in the room. I noticed that both of them had been blocking their scent. I knew Sookie had that gift, Claudine also, but I was unaware Claude possessed it.

"Is the queen prepared to see us now? We are here on buisness and would like to conclude it as soon as possible" Sookie said. Jealousy hit me through the bond then disapeared as fast as it had come.

"Of course _Your Majesty_, follow me." Alvinna said sarcastically as she led us to Freyda's throne room.

Well here we go. No backing out of whatever the plan was...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: OK I know you are all saying Vilannh why must you do this to us...Damn Cliffies. Well I must say that as much as I love cliffies this one was not on purpose. It was either leave it where I did or not update for another week. So this is what you get...MUWHAHA!**

**The language Sookie is speaking is Irish according to Google translate. The Brigant motto is also in Irish. Eric translated it for you, but just in case :**

**_ Ní ár fola dteipeann: _Our blood does not fail**

**Tríocha a sé, fiche duine : "Thirty-six, twenty humans**

** Claude sióg: Claude a fairy**

**If it is not correct please blame the translator not the writer.**

**Claude's guard: Alaois is pronounced A-leesh**

** Leave me some love with that little review button. So who do you think the unknown Fairy is? OH and TheLadyKT you don't even need to tell me your answer that question I know you think it is Niall...LOL.**


	20. Just A Simple Message

**A/N: I know that it has been a bit longer then usual and I really do apoligize for that, but real life has been kicking my ass. Not to mention I banged my head against the keyboard so much cause my muse just up and walked out on me, but she's back so that is a good thing.**

**I need to once again say thank you to all of you who reviewed, alerted and faved my story as always much love goes out to you all.**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NONE OF HER CHARACTERS. CHARLAINE HARRIS STILL DOES ALTHOUGH WE LOVE HER FOR LETTING US SHARE.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 20<strong>

**Just A Simple Message**

**EPOV**

I stood at looked at all the destruction that lay around me. The battle had been short, but the carnage was great. If Sookie's goal was complete annihilation of Oklahoma and her people she succeeded with it.

_Earlier ..._

"Your Majesties, I see that you have brought my soon to be mate along with you, what is it that I owe the honor of our spontaneous visit?" Freyda said to my escorts as we entered her so called throne room. To our surprise Felipe was sitting on the side of Freyda. His face was stoic giving off no sign of emotion.

"Oh Your Majesty, I have forgotten that you have not received the news, but of course you haven't being as I am the messenger. Forgive me for my laxness. I Prince Claude Crane, of the House Brigant, do deliver this official Edict of Your Grace and Our Exalted One." Claude completed the formal delivering of a thick ecru envelope with the big wax seal of the Ancient Pythoness.

Freyda could not hide the shock that crossed her face as she snatched the letter from Claude's hand. She glanced over to Felipe looking for answers. He shrugged his shoulders as he was also unaware of it's contents. She tore at the seal and read the ruling then passed it to Felipe. Anger flashed acrossed his face for a split second and his teeth gritted together.

"This cannot be right! She has no right. I have been negotiating this deal for 5 years. Ocella and Felipe guaranteed me you would be mine. Even after your fairy whore returned." That was the straw as humans call it. A silver tip blade shimmered into sight pressed against Freyda's throat. It was followed by the materializing of Evina.

"Speak ill of my mistress again and never will you utter another word." Evina seethed.

Freyda's guards took up fighting stances unsure on how to proceed with their queens neck being pushed into a deadly sharp sword. The fear of the fairy just appearing out of thin air also had them scanning the room cautiously.

"Tsk tsk tsk Your Majesty, I would not advise speaking about me in such a way. Eric is MINE! All your plans are moot. Your schemes with Nevada have failed and you shall pay for them. You have chosen the wrong side and I am happy to say that I am here to correct your mistake. You threatened my bonded with marriage. You tried to take what was not yours to have. I know that you and His Majesty here were given announcement of my crowning." Sookie spoke clear and loud for the whole room to hear her. "And you King Decastro I am sad to say I am not surprised to see you in the presence of scum. You shall be judged for conspiring to take a Royal Consort. My Royal Consort. You had many chances to end this marriage negotiation of my bonded and opted not to. Before I returned you knew that I was presented and that he was my bonded that automatically made him mine. Yet you chose to continue with your greediness." Sookie explained.

Claude's voice boomed around the hall as he pronounced "YOU HAVE BOTH BEEN ACCUSED OF CRIMES AGAINST THE ROYAL HOUSE OF BRIGANT YOU SHALL BE TAKEN INTO CUSTODY AND AWAIT TRIAL BY DECREE OF THE EXALTED ONE. ARE YOU TO GO PEACEFULLY?" He asked with a slight grin knowing that a battle was to begin soon.

There was a deafening silence. Then DeCastro's guards lunged at Claude with their swords only to be met with the sound of steel on steel as Alaois, Claudes guard, appeared in the same fashion as Evina blocking their attack. I guess they were always near.

All hell broke loose at the meeting of their swords. The line had been drawn and the outcome had been chosen. Freyda's children and retinue began to advance and more entered the room from all three sides. Fae guards began to pop in at random intervals. All had swords drawn and were immediately entering into battle.

I unsheathed my new sword and took a defense stance watching Sookie's back she pulled her daggers and an air bubble surrounded us. In one swipe Freyda's head was severed by Evina's blade. Feeling the final death of their maker Freyda's children became frenzied. They were desperate to avenge her. Their savageness grew tenfold. Five vampires surrounded Sookie, Claude, and I. We took a triangle position being able to cover each of our backs. Air blasts shot from Sookie's hands sending one of them flying into the air. I swung my sword towards two of them with the full stroke taking one down and slicing the others leg off at the knee. A gust of air pushed into the chest of one in front of Claude, like a hard punch causing him to fall back. Claude's sword took his head as he fell. I looked to my side just in time to see Sookie plunging her dagger into the heart and twisting to end the last that surrounded us. I beheaded the one that's knee I had taken.

Evina and Alaois fought smoothly. Effortlessly taking the life's of their enemy and moving on to the next. The few vampires that were able to get the advantage on their Fae opponents were so far gone on the blood they had ingested they became easy targets. I continued my vigilance over Sookie taking out any that tried to get close. Alvinna approached swiftly slicing with her knife. She caught me on the arm, but not deep enough to do any real damage. We fought hard as she was a skilled warrior. We returned blow after blow. Blocking and turning. Slicing and healing. If she was not such a bitch I would be proud to be meeting her in a battle such as this. Finally she slipped up enough I was able to deliver a blow that knocked her of balance. I sliced her arm clean off. She howled in pain, but tried to continue to fight. It was admirable of her I will say that. I swung my sword around slicing through her middle splitting her in two. Her blood splayed all over my front before she began to flake away. I really hated killing freshly fed vampires. It was always so messy.

I heard a scream and felt a pain through the bond then fear and panic replaced it. I looked to see Sookie fighting her way to up the stairs towards a fallen fairy. She sliced and hacked at all that got in her way. Ducking, parrying and stabing her way up. Pushing others with great gusts of wind causing them to land in other parts of the hall. When the path was clear I saw who her objective was, but did not know him. The male fairy laid blood gushing from the gash in his throat. Tears fell in earnest from Sookie's eyes as she dropped to his side and gathered him in her arms. For some reason I felt no anger or jealousy at the seen playing out in front of me. Sookie was kind hearted. She would not want any close to her to fall.

"NO you must not die. You are not even supposed to be here." I heard her say as she rocked with his head in her arms. I felt heartbreak coming from her then pure determination. "EVINA" she yelled and I once again felt her call to her guard across the bond. "Take him to Fairie. He must be healed there."

"But your grace I cannot leave y..." her guard protested

"TAKE HIM NOW THAT IS AN ORDER OR PAY THE CONSEQUENCES" Sookie yelled. Evina lowered her head and popped away with the male. I had never seen her act so sternly towards anyone.

Sookie sat staring at her blood stained hands as the battle raged around her. I took down three more vampires as they tried to reach her in her distracted state. Claude ran to her and spoke softly in a language I only recognized as theirs. Whatever he said snapped her out of her trance.

As the battle ended I made my way to her slowly. Looking at all the destruction that surrounded us.

**SPOV**

As I watched the last vampire surrounding us flake away around my blade I saw a glimpse of shiny blade on the stage that Freyda once sat. Just then I saw the fairy fall.

Preston!

I screamed as a pain hit me. I made my way to him as fast as I could. I know that I had to fight my way up there, but how many I could not say. It was all a blur. I just needed to get to him. When I finally reached him I fell to his side as his blood flowed out of him. I called with everything I had to Evina. He could live if he got back home in time. He was not even supposed to be here and I told him so.

_I will always lay down my life for you my sweet Princess _I heard him think to me. I ordered Evina to take him. I knew if I was not forceful she would not leave my side.

Not him. He had so much to give. I may never be able to be in love with him, but he did heal my heart and enabled me to return to Eric for that I would always love him. All these thoughts ran through my head as I stared at my hands covered in his blood. I heard a voice in my ear telling me that my life was precious and a realm that bowed to me was not just for ceremony. I must remember the honor that is given to those who lay their lives down for us as it is the greatest in all the land. If Preston does go to the Summerlands I must remember him with valor. For he had given the greatest sacrifice.

I looked at the voice and saw Claude kneeling down next to me. My Eyes were blurry from crying as he helped me stand and wiped my tears. Eric came to stand by my side kissing the crown of my head even with the blood that had gotten in it. I knew he could feel my hurt for Preston falling in battle. For the first time I recognized how he held me when I needed him. Even if the pain that ached so was because of another man. Only concern and strength was coming from his side of the bond.

I looked around the hall for the first time and saw the results of the battle. Both side had losses though ours were few. Two fairy guards held the King bound in silver. The three of us approached him.

"Never one to let us down Felipe. I see some things never change. You never did like the treaty that was struck. Now you shall pay for many more crimes against us. Her Grace will be happy to hand down your sentence." Claude told him then waved the guards to take him. I hope he enjoyed Egypt this time of year.

"Who was the fairy that was here?" I asked Claude

"Alaois followed him before returning to my side for the fight. He will be able to tell us. Though I believe it is of little consequence now that any allies they had here have perished." Claude said dismissingly.

Eric shook his head and spoke for the first time other then the battle cry that accompanied the first lift of his steel. "We still need to know who it was. This may have only been one of their many stops in my world. We cannot take the chance of not knowing."

"Fine, I will see what information Alaois has." Claude shifted his eyes to his left just as his guardian popped in.

"My gracious lord, you rang." Alaois said with a bow of the head

"Yes, tell us what you learned of the fairy" Claude commanded in a bored voice.

"It was Lochlan of the water clan. I could only follow him so far. I sent another to shadow him. He made it as far as Nevada before I had to give up the chase and return to your side. My man will report to me as soon as more is known. Claudine and some others went just now because where Lochlan is Neave is sure to be near." He bowed his head once more signaling the end of his report to Claude.

Eric stiffened at the mention of the fairies names and Claude's eyes went wide. I knew who Lochlan and Neave were, hell every fairy knew. Their exploits and disgusting relationship with their lord Brenndan was widely known. They were assassins that took great pleasure in their art. Few survived their treatings and those who did welcomed death into their bed, as they never slept again. That earned the pair the naming of _The Nightmare Twins_. They rarely left fairy so for them to be here was very alarming. I remember Preston's very adamant warnings against them. The thought of Preston made me look over at the spot where he lie. His blood still crusted my skin and clothing.

"The Prince must be informed immediately. There is no time to waste with this news." Claude said. He came and embraced me_ I will check on your tutor while I am there _he thought to me. I gave a small nod before he and his guard popped away.

"What happens now, my love? " Eric asked from behind me. "Or is this the end of your great plan, because let me tell you it has been an excellent night so far. Maybe I should let you plan all our outings."

I scoffed at him. Once a warrior always a warrior I guess. I couldn't fault him for that. "To be honest with you I do not know what happens next. That is between Her Grace and the rest of the council. We just came as messengers." I said as I winked at him.

He smirked at me as two of the royal guard approached and bowed. they informed us that they were our rides home seeing as Evina was in Faerie and Claude and Claudine were off on other business. I thanked them and grabbed one of their hands as Eric grabbed one of the others. We were popped to my porch as they did not know if Eric was able to enter. Which was fine with me.

All I wanted to do is get the remanence of battle off of me. I looked up at Eric who looked troubled. I felt his apprehension in the bond.

"You are welcome to stay if you wish. Though, I do not know if I'll be very good company tonight." I wanted him to stay, but was not sure if he understood that we still had some ways to go before anything sexual happened between us, especially tonight.

"Your presence is enough company for me my sweet. I would be honored to stay with my personal savior and protector." I rolled my eyes, but giggled a little. He seemed to always know what I needed and right now his lighthearted playfulness was it.

We showered, separately then prepared for bed. He tucked me in to my bed. The one that we had shared at one time. I knew that we would get back to that place one day I just wasn't sure when. He went to leave, but I just couldn't let him go.

"Stay with me" I whispered tiredly. I felt him climb in behind me and gather me to him. The comfort of having him hold me was to much for me to take and sleep soon took me.

"I love you my heart" I heard him say with the last bit of my consciousness.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So some are dead, some are bound, and others are on the loose. Let me know what you thought. Should Preston live or die?**


	21. let the light shine

**A/N: I need to say thank you to all the people that gave me the lovely reviews and took the time to make the suggestion of Preston's outcome. I am sorry if I was not able to personally thank you, but RL has really been testing me this last week. **

**I would like to give a huge THANK YOU to SVMFAN1 for her great advice. You know what you have done and I just thank you so much for it. Also, to Viktoria for always helping.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THEM CHARLAINE HARRIS DOES AS WE ALL KNOW.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 21<strong>

**LET THE LIGHT SHINE **

**SPOV**

I needed to go. He needed me and I couldn't not go. He had been there when I really needed him to be. He had taught me, trained me, and loved me even when the love was not returned. I couldn't just sit around and do nothing. As soon as I was told it was never a question of if I would go only when. If I waited until nightfall it would be to late. So I scribbled a note, took Evina's hand and went where I was most needed at the moment.

We arrived to a sitting room full of people all with different levels of grief across their face. Was I too late? I rushed past the crowd into the bedroom. There he lie pale, gaunt, as if death was waiting on his bedpost. I had made it. I had never performed this magic before, but I knew as a member of the royal house I could. Claudine was there to guide me. I stood next to him as she came over and instructed me.

Eric may not be happy with me after this is all over, but I could not let him die.

I disrobed and climbed in bed next to him as I was told to do so. I wrapped my body around him completely and let my light flow between us. Claudine's voice became a whisper then suddenly I knew what I had to do. My mind entered his. With him being so weak and me having to completely open up to him it could not be helped. He was an open book to me. The love that he felt for me was genuine. It was a devotional type of love. He truly was ready to die for me. I began to weep at the thought of losing him. I pushed harder. Claudine voice warned me that if I pushed any harder he would live, but always have a piece of me, bonded by light, forever.

I thought for a moment about how this would effect Eric. I would share a bond with another man. A man that loved me almost as deeply as he did. A man that would be devoted to me forever.

"Make your choice Sookie" Claudine whispered. There was no choice to make. I could not lose someone that was close to me again. I had already lost so many in my life. I could not in good conscience let him die.

"Feel my light and live Preston. Take the gift I give you." I whispered in his ear and kissed his neck. I closed my eyes and pushed. We lit the whole room. I could feel my light enter his heart. I felt the tie take hold in my chest. It was like the bond with Eric only stronger. I could completely feel him. I could call to him as I do Evina. I could punish him with a thought. He was mine now, every molecule of him. His life was mine same as Evina.

I just laid there with him, healing him, loving him, just praying that what I was doing saved him.

Three days. I didn't know that it would take that long. Three days in Faerie. Three days laying here. I thought it was maybe an hour. Time slipped by without any knowledge to me. I opened my eyes to see his beautiful honey eyes looking down at me. I was so happy to see it had worked I hugged him tightly. At the feel of his warm body against mine I remembered I was naked. I pulled away from him raising the sheet to cover me.

"You saved me, Sookie. I can feel you in me. You...you gave me some of your light?" he asked shocked.

"I...I couldn't let you die, you mean so much to me. You are my tutor and one of my closest friends. You have been there for me since the day we met, in any capacity that I needed. I had to be there for you when you needed it most. I'm sorry it was my only choice." I explained.

"Do not be sorry for the wonderful gift you have bestowed on me My Grace. I am overwhelmingly thankful to you. As I am forever in your service." He said and I was so relieved that he did not hate me for our new tie.

**CLAUDINE POV**

I watched as Sookie and Preston talked about the connection they now shared. They talked about him leaving with her. Where he would be staying, with her of course. He had to now he was tied to her. His life light thrived only around her. I hope that Eric will take this well. Let's be realistic about it... he won't.

When I went to Sookie and explained that Preston was dying and she might want to come and say goodbye she begged me to save him. I told her there was no way I could, but there was a way she could. With Niall away and Claude still working on the Nightmare Twins she was the only one left. I couldn't do it because of the fact that I wanted to become an angel and my light would not heal him. My light only healed my charge, which was her.

She didn't even hesitate to agree. I explained that she could try to do it without having to share her light with him, though it may not work because he was so far gone. I told her that if it came down to sharing her light it would bond him to her. Much like Evina was only stronger. It would be almost like her bond with Eric. She said that she would do what was needed to save him. Eric could just live with it. It was not like she was marrying Preston or even mating with him.

That was all she said about it. I promised to walk her through the process and stood visual while she transferred some of herself into Preston. Evina watched curiously as she had never seen a soul gift given before. The bond that her and Sookie shared was instilled at birth not transferred to them. It was a rare occurrence in our world. It could only be done by the Royal family and we hold our light about as jealously as a vampire holds their blood. Preston would be in her life forever now. He like Evina would never be able to leave her for long without her permission to do so. How was the Viking going to handle this? I sighed at the thought.

**PRESTON POV**

I was fading. I can't say that it was a bad thing. I will be dying in the service of Her Grace. A fairy can not die in a better service. I wait for the Summerlands to appear and me to be welcomed by my fallen family members.

I wait to appear to my brother for my final good bye to this realm. For me to instruct him on what to do with my things and how this all happen to me. As he is the oldest in the family since our father died he would be the one. Yes, Paul will be devastated that I went into battle without him, but it was a last minute decision of mine. I was told by one of the last of the guards leaving for the battle. I don't think that I was supposed to know about it. Sookie knew I would not stay behind if I were told about her plans. I did not report to her directly though because I knew she would order me away. That is so like her to always worry about others while throwing herself into danger. I have heard of her many tales from Claudine. So I waited in the woods for Sookie, Claude, and then later Claudine to leave. I joined the group of soldiers that popped directly to the fight.

I had taken out five vamps before one got the upper hand against me. He latched on and I could not get him off. The blast that took him away from me also caused his fangs to rip my neck open. I remember feeling her hold me and beg for me not to die. I was able to send her one last thought before the darkness came to me. The darkness has had me since that moment.

Now something is changing...

There is a warmth around me. It feels so peaceful and loving. It engulfs me. I feel a light entering me, healing me. It is taking over every inch of my being. I am being tied to someone. Someone that loves me. I can feel the energy returning to me slowly. I am living again.

**SPOV**

I was nervous as I waited to return to Eric. I knew he would not be happy about this, but what was I supposed to do, let Preston die. I know I made a very rash decision, but there was no time to consult him. I would explain it all to him and hope that he understands.

The one other good thing that came out of this was I now knew exactly how I felt about Eric. During the transfer everything became clear. While Preston's mind was open to me, my mind was cleared. I knew that Eric truly was my mate. My heart was healed during the healing. I knew that Eric would never betray me or hurt me again. I knew that it was time for us to start our lives together. Eric had given up everything for me. He did this to be by my side. He could have married a Queen and been hers, but he chose me. He chose to be mine. I just hoped he could understand this new situation with Preston.

Later that day, Preston was packed and ready to leave Faerie. He seemed very excited about living in the "earthly realm" as he called it. Evina was so happy to have a fairy companion around. Though, I think she was happier to have another person to shop for as our shopping had slowed to when the new lines came out. Preston had nothing that would be good in our realm to wear unless he wanted to look like a modern day hippy or guru.

"You two should go shopping as soon as we return. I will need to be alone with Eric. He needs to hear what has happened from me." I told them. I knew by what time we were leaving Faerie that it would be nightfall when we arrived.

"Are you sure that is safe Mi Lady?" Preston asked. I rolled my eyes and Evina giggled.

"Her Grace likes to be referred to as Sookie when it is only us. She is also very safe with her new Royal Consort. " She told him. It was kinda weird hearing Eric called that. I guess she would be a good teacher to the tutor. "Plus, it is the midnight madness sale at the mall in Shreveport and we cannot miss that." Evina finished telling Preston who just looked confused.

"Why would we want to buy madness?" He asked. We both laughed and shook our heads

"So much to learn." Evina said as she took one if my hands. Preston took the other and away we popped.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know it was kinda short, but Eric insisted on his own chapter for his response. Is it gonna be good or bad? Tell me what you think. Let me know with a little thing called a review. Love it or hate it I welcome your words always.**


	22. How Dare I ! How Dare You

**A/N: I want to thank everyone for their reviews. People had strong opinions about the last chapter and I absolutely loved it. Don't hate Sookie for to long please she is just being her...lol.**

**DISCLAIMER :I DON'T OWN IT**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 22<strong>

**How Dare I ! How Dare You...**

**EPOV**

When I rose two weeks ago I rose to an empty house. It was rare for it to be this quiet around here. I reached out with the bond and felt a slight buzz. She was not dead this I was sure of.

When I went to check the kitchen I saw a note sitting in the middle of the table.

_Eric,_

_An emergency has come up. I must go to faerie. I will try not to be any longer then I am absolutely needed. I am sorry I could not wait for you to rise._

_Love,_

_Sookie_

Like I said that was almost two weeks ago. I decided to make my plans of being with Sookie more permanent. We had received an official summons for De castro's trial that was to take place in a months time. That was going to be a fun trip.

Pam had called me one night to inform me of a real estate opportunity that was now available in Bon Temps. Turns out Mr. Compton felt there was no reason for him to stay in the area with me being claimed openly by Sookie. I made some calls and purchased the property for way more then it was worth monetarily, but priceless when it came to location. I wasn't sure if Sookie wanted me to live with her, but I wanted to be close to her.

Alcide agreed to do the remodeling of it since Bill had only made it barely livable. I would be able to stay there while it was going on, but while Sookie was gone I would stay in her cubbyhole hole. I hated sleeping there, but it kept me in her home so that is all that mattered.

That is what put me in the living room, going through emails when Sookie popped back into the house. Evina was holding one hand and the fallen fairy male holding the other. He was also carrying what looked like a suitcase. Maybe he was carrying Sookie's bag for her. I could hope that was the reason a man I had never met was carrying a bag I had never seen before into my future wives house.

I know I haven't asked her to marry me yet but that was just details that would soon be taken care of.

Sookie smiled gently towards both fairies. They nodded a bow to her, released her hands, then popped away. I could hear them briefly upstairs then they were gone.

"Welcome back my love, am I to assume things went well in Faerie" I said as I closed my laptop and rose from my seat on the couch. I felt no distress in the bond so I had to assume there was no longer any problems. Although, I did feel something foreign in the bond. Weird. She motioned for me to sit back down and sat across from me in one of the chairs.

"uhh...yes things went well. Eric, I have something to tell you. You may not like it, but I ask you to hear me out first."

This did not sound good.

She explained the new bond that I faintly felt in our bond. That was the foreign feeling from earlier. The more she spoke the angrier I became. She shared her light. She created a bond with him. Sookie was mine! We had a bond. Her and I no other man was supposed to be involved. Now this Preston guy had to move in here. I didn't even live here. I was not even sure I could live here.

Is this what I gave everything up for? For her to just walk all over me. I was still Eric fucking Northman. I was the one that made the rules. I was definitely not cut out for this Consort thing if this was how it was going to be. I was willing to bow to her in formal situations, but this...this was her home. What should be our home. I would be looked at as a fool in the vampire community. She was my bonded after all. My BONDED, living with another man. I could not accept this.

"How dare you do this to us! You did this without even giving me a say in the matter." I spat out to her. I needed to get away from her, but I did not want to completely leave her. Running was always a bad thing when it came to us. I practically jumped off the couch and went to the kitchen. My anger was fueling my hunger. I heated a true blood and gulped it down.

Of course she followed me into the room. Time to myself was not in her vocabulary I see. On top of that she was seething with anger. Another True Blood was needed in this situation. I heated it slamming the microwave door closed. I may have cracked the glass slightly. SHIT! Now I have to replace her fucking microwave.

"How dare I ... how dare I... you listen here mister. I understand that this may be something that you might not understand. Personally, I think it is jealousy that is causing you to not want to understand. " I sat down in the chair and let her continue as I sipped my drink and she was now pacing around the kitchen. My anger was still there. Jealously...pfft as Pam would say whatever. "Eric really how is my bond with Preston any different then your bond with Pam? Tell me that"

"It is completely different. Pamela is my Childe. It is my blood that animates her and gives her life. Not to mention you were not part of my life when I made her. You were not there to consult." my argument on this fact was very stern.

"Yes she is your Childe and she shares your blood. So look at Preston as my Childe if it will make you feel better. He shares my light. It is my light that animates him, my light that gives him life." Ha! Leave it to her to try and use my words against me. Not this time little fairy.

"Preston is not your Childe. He is a fairy that would love to be your mate. If you had not come back to this realm he would surely be just that. You are asking me to be alright with a man that adores you to live with and off of you night and day. I assume that since he will be living with you and he is your "child" you will be caring for him also " Take that Miss Stackhouse.

"You are correct in that Eric about one thing. He would have been my mate if not for you and the love I have for you. A love that was so strong a forget love spell could not truly block it. Something that I figured out while I was healing Preston. Since you want to bring up Pam let's talk about her." What could she possibly have to say about Pam. She has never done anything against Sookie, but I want to hear what she has to say so I gesture for her to continue and she does.

"You know that I have nothing against your Childe, but how do you think it feels to me for you to have a bond with another woman? A woman that will do anything for you including eliminate me if your safety ever called for it. And unlike Preston she is also your former lover. How do think I feel every time Pam makes one of her snarky remarks about you in bed, or tells me how she knows what a great lover you are. She will always know what it is like to have laid with you and in many more ways then I ever will being that you two shared not just your bed, but lovers also. I have to live the rest of_ OUR_ lives with one of_ YOUR_ former lovers. Before you say that you have not been lovers in centuries, I understand that. But that does not mean that Pam does not make it known that you were. She also makes it known how devoted she is to_ HER MASTER_. Add in the times she has advised me how I could please you and it can become maddening. So I am sorry that I did not consult you as my partner to save one of my closest friends. Something that you admittedly have none of, other then _PAM_ and I have very few of these days. Don't even get me started on how much money you let her spend without even consulting me to see if it is _OK_ for her to spend what is now _OUR_ money, honey. I will not be supporting Preston. He has his own money. He doesn't need or want mine. Just remember Mr. High and Mighty that the next time Pam needs you or your blood to heal, from a battle that we start, make sure you ask me first. Being that your blood is_ MINE NOW_ and if I'm not available for you to ask you better just let her die. Since your blood is the equivalent to my light. Think about that one buddy" she seethed at me and stomped out the room into the living room. I heard a loud ARUGGGGG come from her.

Buddy... who did she think she was calling me Buddy? I hated that. Normally this would be the time that I would find some random woman to take my anger out on in the form of a feed and fuck, but not this time. This time I had to deal with the feelings rolling through me. Right then came a call I could have done without.

"What" I answered

"What has the telepath done now? You guys should really just fuck and get it over with. Maybe I should let her know that is the fastest way to calm you. I could join you and that delicious woman of yours if you need an extra tongue." Pam said with her normal sarcasm attached.

"Thank you Pam for just losing any hope I had to winning this argument. Your whole statement just proved Sookie right." I told her as I gripped the bridge of my nose and closed my eyes. Could vampires get headaches?

"Well glad to be of assistance Master. I am available anytime." she said as she ended the call.

I sat there considering what she said to me. I considered everything she said from the beginning of the conversation. A few questions entered my mind. Was I being unreasonable? How come I never considered how Sookie would feel about mine and Pam's past? Would I ever ask Sookie before giving Pam anything she needed if it came to her survival? The most important question was is this action that Sookie took a deal breaker? I let out a sigh and walked into the living room.

Sookie sat there with her head in her hands sobbing. I sat next to her silently.

"Eric, I know that I should have talked to you first, but there was no time. It was hours till the sunset. I just couldn't be responsible for his death no matter how honorable it would have been. I love you Eric and Preston is nothing to me compared to what you are. I learned that during the healing. If you were able to feel what I feel from him you would understand that it is a devotional love he carries for me is the same as Pam does for you. I promise you that I will only make decisions this big if you are unavailable to consult. I do want us to be partners in what we have. I know that you have given up a lot to be with me and I don't take any of that lightly, but you have to know I would not let any of my friends die. If Pam ever needed my blood, even though it is yours by law and rights, I would still do it. " she looked at me with worry in her eyes and in the bond.

She was afraid that I would leave her over this. She actually feared it. She was a kind hearted woman it was one of the many things that I loved about her. When I thought about it I could understand why she did it. It just hurt that there was now another that shared some intimate part with my Sookie. A part that until Preston, was reserved for me. I could see now how she has always shared a piece of me with Pam and Preston would never share her flesh as I have with Pam.

I knew that we were taking it slow and trying to work out our problems, but at this moment I needed to feel her close to me.

I reached out to her wrapping my arm around her waist giving a small tug hoping she would move closer to me. She began to move.

"Sookie ..." I began to speak, but she surprised me completely. She crashed her lips to mine while crawling onto my lap. She was kissing me in a frenzy. After my shock of her action was gone I returned her affection with vigor.

Her hands grasped my hair tightly. I felt a desperation coming through the bond from her. My hands clutched her hips. There was a desperation in me also. I needed to know that she was still mine. I guess even thousand year vampire males have a caveman in them.

Possession was nine tenths of the law and if Sookie could share my one percent with Pam I could share hers with Preston. As long as the other nine percent was mine I was alright.

"Bedroom now!" she whispered forcefully in my ear as she nipped my lobe. As I raised up she wrapped her legs around me and ground down on my achingly hard dick. Her movements caused me to moan into her mouth as we refused to end the kiss. I entered her room, closed the door and slammed her back against it. She grunted at the force, but her movements never stopped. I began to grind my hips meeting hers. I prayed to all my gods that we would get further then dry humping tonight. I needed her so badly at this moment.

As if she read my mind she told me "I need you Eric. I need you now. Love me later fuck me now" I had never heard Sookie be so brash with her directions during our sexual encounters.

I LIKE IT!

I wasted no time ripping her panties from her body. I am so glad she was wearing a skirt. I ripped at the button and zipper on my jeans causing them to fall around my ankles. My raging hard on sprang forward. I ground it against her fold which were dripping wet.

I really wanted to be sweet and gentle the first time we had explored each others bodies again, but this was not the time for that. We needed to claim each other. We needed to make each other know that our bodies were ours and ours alone. Others may share in our bond, but nobody shared our bodies except us.

I was about to test her with my fingers when she lifted up and plunged down on me. A scream of pleasure escaped her mouth and a roar came from mine. We had been separated for too long. Our bodies craved what we had kept from them. For the first time in my time as a vampire my knees went weak. I fell back still holding Sookie. Thank gods I am a vampire cause the fall hurt her carpeted floor more then me. I continued to thrust upward as she pounded down at the same time.

"Whose am I Eric? Who does my body and heart belong to?" she asked. I grunted in response while still claiming her tight hole.

"Answer me Northman" she demanded of me

I sat up clutching her hair,turning her head to the side exposing her neck to me.

"YOU...(thrust)..ARE...(thrust)... MINE...SOOKIE" at my declaration of her I struck her neck. Her blood flooded my mouth. The action caused both of us both to fall into bliss.

"AS YOU ARE MINE ERIC "she stated biting hard into my shoulder causing the skin to break. We drank from each other as we came down from our orgasms.

I collapsed back onto the floor with Sookie falling onto my chest.

"That was soo needed" she said with a giggle while placing feather kisses across my chest.

"I have never heard you speak a truer statement" I replied as I kissed the top of her hair while rubbing her back.

The way we could not keep our hands from touching each other I knew the nights activities were far from over.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what do you think? Eric still has to officially meet Preston. That should be fun. Would you like another Lemon in the next chapter or not? tell me.**


	23. You Are Our Life

**A/N: I must say thank you once again to everyone who reviewed. As we all know the holidays are coming up so I really wanted to get this out before Christmas and I was unable to thank you all personally. I apologize for that, but I do want you all to know how much they truly do mean to me, no matter what how short or long they are appreciated and loved by me. Thank you very very muc for taking the time to write them.**

**DISCLAIMER : YOU ALL KNOW I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS THAT WE ALL LOVE SO MUCH AND ACCORDING TO MANY OF THE LOVELY LADIES ON FANGREADERS BLOGSPOT I HAVE TO GET IN A LONG LINE TO OWN ERIC, BUT I HAVE NEWS FOR THEM I CUT LINES...HEHE**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 23<strong>

**You Are Our Life**

**SPOV**

I really don't know what came over me. I had an overwhelming need to lay claim to my man and be claimed by him.

It may have started out fast and hard, but it continued soft and sweet. We moved to the bed still connected. His movements became soft. His strokes long and slow ending with a deep grind when he was completely inside of me. His kisses were sensual exploring every inch of my mouth.

He raised up on his knees pulling my hips to him. He watched as he entered and exited me. His eyes were thick with lust and he looked mesmerized by the action of our joining. He rolled his hips into me it caused me to arch my back. I thought he had hit every spot he could, but a new one was discovered.

"Touch yourself for me my princess" he told me. I love when he directed me. It was such a turn on. I ran my hands down my body stopping momentarily at my pert nipples squeezing them a bit. I continued south with one of my hands leaving the other to continue showing my nipple attention. My fingers reached my nub not realizing how sensitive it was I gasp at the first touch. My eyes never left Eric's face while his eyes followed my hand watching my every movement. Watching the lust consume his eyes only spurred on my own. His thrust started coming harder, he kept the slower pace there was just more force that came with every stroke. The faster I rubbed of my clit the more force he used.

"By the gods Sookie you are so sexy. I can't stand it much longer... Seeing you pleasure yourself while we join.. Cum for me Sookie...cum with me my love" at his words I fell over the edge just as he did. I would never get tired of us cumming together.

He collapsed next to me pulling me up next to him. "I love you Eric" I told him. There was no point in denying how I felt. No point in hiding it in any longer.

"Sookie I love you also." He said and I felt his emotions swell in the bond. We laid there in silent bliss for a while before I brought up the elephant in the room.

"Eric I love the fact that we are going to try and make us work and I know that you may still be angry at what I did as far as Preston is concerned. Are you going to be ok with it?" I asked him. I wasn't sure how this would all work out, but I hoped we would find a way.

"My love, I understand why you did it. I may not necessarily like it, but I understand it. You have always been soft hearted. I may not like the idea of one of your former suitors staying by you all the time, but we will figure it out." He responded. I guess with his confidence in our relationship came a new found understanding.

"Well I guess it is no different then Bill living across the cemetery from us." As soon as I said that a huge grin came across his face and joy flowed through the bond. That was an odd reaction. Eric has never been fond of Bill and he has never liked the fact that he was so close to me.

"What are you not telling me Eric? Why are you so happy about Bill living next door now." I eyed him suspiciously.

"No my dear it has nothing to do with Compton. Do you realize that you just referred to your house as ours? Does this mean that I get to live with you My Princess? " He asked.

I hadn't even realized that I had said "us" in that statement. I guess I subconsciously thought of this as our home now. Eric was still waiting for my answer and worry was now starting to cross his face.

"Eric I ...I guess yeah. I would like you to be here. I would have to make some changes I suppose to make sure you sleep comfortably, but we could do that. If...if you want to that is. If you move in here I want it to be our house not just mine. I mean I don't want to force you or anything. I don't really know what the whole consort thing means. OOH maybe Preston can teach me that. He is still my tutor and if anyone knows about the fairy traditions it's him. My house is getting pretty full now." I told him

"That sounds great min kärlek . Since he needs to be around you should take advantage of the knowledge he can give you. I think I may have a solution for your overcrowded house. I will show you tomorrow night if you will let me. I am glad that I will be staying here now. It would not have been good for me to have my bonded living with another man, no matter who he is, while I was not. I am still Eric Northman you know." He said as he slid down and took one of my nipples into his mouth.

I guess talking was done for now.

**EPOV**

After our talk and additional love making Sookie fell asleep. I laid with her watching as her chest rose in the familiar pattern while she slept. A small grin adorned her face. I heard a noise come from upstairs. The fairies must be home. I never would have imagined me living with fairies.

I got up and pulled on a pair of track pants I had in the bathroom. I had planned on taking them back when I returned to my new home, but with the destruction of my jeans I didn't have much of a choice. I would go greet them nude, but I don't think Sookie would like it much. As fellow supes I'm pretty sure the fairies would not have minded.

I went upstairs to meet the new male in my mates life.

"Well well well...I see the Viking has come to join us Preston." Evina announced as I came up the stairs. She sniffed the air and continued. "Oh and lookie here, he has been busy tonight. No wonder we felt so blissful" she finished with a smirk.

"Evina, always such a pleasure. You are Preston I take it?" a bit of jealousy bubbled up. I knew Sookie was mine, but it was still hard to know a piece of Sookie lived within him.

"I am. It is good to finally meet Her Grace's consort" he said to me. I see that he is not a push over that was nice to know. If I had to be stuck with another male I am glad he is not a pussy.

"Yes I am your Mistresses mate there for your Master. Though I will allow you to call me Northman." I said a smirk crossing my face at the small sign of anger he had on his. He needed to know that he may be Sookie's "child" so to speak, but I am alpha male in her life.

I felt a small stir bond, at the same time both fairies closed their eyes and turned their heads in the direction of Sookie's room. I know they share light with Sookie, but to see them react to her is just odd. A smile if contentment crossed Preston's face as Sookie settled back down into a peaceful sleep state. This was going to be harder to get used to then I thought.

I know that I told Sookie that we would figure it out. I planned on sticking to that. It was just very hard to watch another be so connected to her. At least with Bill it was just pesky lingering. With Preston it was ,what is the saying, a whole new ball game.

I left the room not being able to watch them any longer. As I went down the stairs I heard them talking in fairy, one of the few languages I could not understand, although I did here my name and Evina giggle.

Yeah this was definitely going to take some getting used to. I went into the bedroom where my love was still sleeping, placed a kiss onto her forehead, and went to the small cubby hole to rest. Tomorrow I will be contacting Alcide to begin the changes on this house so I can sleep with my mate.

**SPOV**

I woke up the next morning feeling sore in all the right places. As I stretched I thought about last night with Eric. It felt so right being back in his arms. I loved the way he made my body practically sing. I am glad that we have each other back again. We were still going to have issues because that's just how we were, but I think the worst was behind us. At least I hoped.

I decided it was time for me to start my day and see what I was going to do with Preston. Other then be a new reason for Evina to shop, I really didn't know what he would be doing. The most beautiful smell hit my nose when I came out the bathroom, coffee.

I entered the kitchen to Evina finishing breakfast and having a very serious conversation with Preston. It was in fairy so I couldn't really understand it. I had only learned a small bit when I stayed there. Well I guess that would be another thing for Pres to teach me.

Preston rose immediately and bowed "Your Grace" he announced.

I rolled my eyes and looked at Evina who was shaking her head at him. "Good morning Sookie." she said.

"Good morning you two. Preston I thought you were told we do not do formal in this house. You really have to learn these things." then I had a fabulous idea. "Eric will be staying here now." Evina looked unaffected, but Preston looked leery. "So unless he needs to be somewhere that doesn't include me Evina you will take Preston out and educate him on the various things in this realm. Get him used to being here since he will be here for a very long time." I told them

"But I thought you... " Preston started to say, but Evina cut him off.

"He thought you would need us around here more. He is not used to being away from a charge yet. I will teach him the rules Sookie. " Evina said eying Preston while he looked back at her confused. That was odd, but whatever.

"OK , thank you Evina. I see Ryn has went back to fairy now that everything is taken care of here. That's good, I love her, but she does fuss over me a little too much for my liking."Evina agreed with a nod "Preston would it be possible for you to teach me more about a royal consort and also I would like to start learning the fairy language. Can't have you guys talking about me behind my back now can I." I said with a smile.

"I would never speak ill of you Sookie you know that right." Preston said looking startled at my little joke. I couldn't help but laugh at him. "Oh a joke..I get it. Well yes I will be more then happy to teach you anything you wish to know My Gr...uh Sookie." he said with a smile. I guess he will get it the longer he is here.

"Great the first thing I want to know is the consort thing. I just want to have a normal relationship with him, but I have to know what is expected of him and me for that matter. I also want to know why I can feel you more then I can Evina?" I said as we finished our breakfast.

We went out on the porch for the lesson. "As far as we go it is because it is new. I can tell that you have exchanged blood with your vampire last night. His bond is stronger with you now. He is after all your chosen mate. It will continue to get stronger with him and ours will become much like you have with Evina, ever present just in the background. Now his role as Consort. Well he is essentially your husband of course you still have to have the Fae light ceremony with him. It is required now that you have openly claimed him as yours." when I looked confused he elaborated " It is when you tie your light to him. I do not know what happens between a Fae and Vampire, but from what I have read it seems similar to the one between two Fae. In a normal ceremony you will pass your light to him. He will hold a piece of your soul forever. Much like me and Evina do, only with you and him it will go both ways and be much more. You will truly be soul mated. In ours it is one way. We are tied to you, you make the decision were we are concerned. You can call, punish and pleasure us with our bond. We cannot do the same to you. With him it goes both ways. Your end will be stronger as it is not equal being that he is not Fae, but he will have the ability to call for you, you will physically feel his pain if he ever has any, and the same will be for pleasure. Only he will be able to give you it and you with him. If he should try to find it elsewhere he will feel pain. This is to keep your mate from procreating with others. No royal bastards are allowed. Once again with him being vampire I don't think you have to worry about that either, but the result is the same. No more lovers for your lover boy. " He said with a smirk.

"How long does it last? What happens if one of us dies or we break-up?" I wasn't sure that Eric would want this.

Preston out his fingers around his chin and began to rub it as he thought about it."Well if you tie yourself to him and continue to take his blood as you have been" He sniffed and I blushed knowing he smelled Eric and mines joining from last night even though I had showered. "I would say forever. Although I believe it evens out with the blood bond you share with him evens it out as to my understanding you share emotions with him through blood. "

"WHAT? Forever how...how is that possible I am part human? I will grow old and die." I insisted.

"You may be part human, but since your training your spark has ignited and that outweighs your human part. The percentage doesn't matter. Spark or no spark that is all that matters. Since you have the spark and a royal one at that and it has ignited you will live for thousands of years. Since you are sharing blood with what would be considered an ancient vampire your lifespan really knows no bounds. Unless you are killed of course." he said

"Pfft..of course" I said sarcastically. I know he didn't deserve my attitude, but he was the one here so he was the one to receive it. "What ...what will happen to Eric if I should die?" I asked hesitantly. I worried now. I didn't know what Eric would think of all this. Would he still want me with all these new stipulations?

"If he dies you will hurt, but live on. Your light will return to you. The same happens if something should happen to Evina or I. If you die well... uh..." he was stalling

"Just tell me Preston."

"If you die wediealso" he speedily said then he looked away nervously.

"NO...No. That can't be right. No... nobody told me about this. I will not do that to him. I am sorry I have done this to you Preston. If I would have known..." I cried out. The tears were just coming. I had condemned him to this fate. I would not do that to Eric.

Preston came to sit next to me and wrapped his arms around me in a tight hug. It was very comforting "My Lady you have blessed me. I am not condemned by any means. I am honored to have your light in me. I happily accept this fate. I would have died in your service had you chosen not to save me so this way I get to serve you and should anything happen to you the fate I would have happen anyways. You must understand if something happens to you where we have not fallen also it is disgraceful to us. Evina and I would not be able to live a life like that. Death would be the only option for us anyway. "

"What he says is the truth My Grace." Evina said from the doorway. I had not even noticed her. "I could never continue living knowing that you were taken from this world. This is not as bad as it seems Sookie." she said while she knelt in front of me grasping my face in her hands. "Sookie we live for you no other. We can love others, have others, but you, you are our priority always. We are yours whether you like it or not little one. " she said with a gentle look of love on her face. She nodded at me waiting for me to agree. I understood what she was trying to convey to me. I nodded back. She dropped her hands, raised up and smiled "Good, now enough of this. Time to train don't you think" she said. Preston smiled the same at me and nodded.

I thought for a moment and decided that this was another part of me accepting my heritage. I would have to accept that there were people whose soul purpose was to protect and lie down their life for me, but I would not make Eric do that for me. He had lived to long of a life for it to be thrown away on me. I rose from my seat, squared my shoulders, and nodded to my wards. I guess that is what they are. I always wanted to use that term ever since I seen it on _Batman_.

**EPOV**

I rose with a start. I reached out in the bond to check for Sookie hoping she was still here. These days you never knew. She was deep in concentration. Determination was her primary feeling. I showered and dressed quickly and went to see what my little fairy princess was up to.

I was not expecting what I came upon when I did find her. She was in the middle of the yard short sword in one hand and a sphere of circling air in the other. She was watching as her guards circled her swords drawn. I worried for a second until I realized they were sparring. I stood on the back porch and watched.

Sookie took them on deflecting their advances. Then she shot the ball of air into the chest of Preston sending him flying while she turned to meet the oncoming blow of Evina. She crouched down and sliced at the fairies knees. I saw a blue streak of light appear where the slice should have been. Evina dropped down. Sookie sliced her guards throat. Another blue streak appeared. I guessed this was the training method of fairies showing where the blow would be without any harm coming to them. Preston was beginning to recover from the blow of air just when Sookie popped over to him and stabbed him directly in the heart. She truly was a sight to see now. Not that she wasn't before, but watching her in battle made my dick twitch.

Sookie began to jump up and down laughing and clapping. "I did it..I did it. " she started yelling. She turned her head towards where I stood. The next thing I knew I had a Sookie backpack. She leaned over to my ear. "Do you like my new skill lover?" she whispered. I wanted to ravish her right there. I snatched her repositioning her to my front. She giggled loudly as I nuzzled her neck.

"That is a wonderful new trick you have there my Princess. You were also magnificent handling your guards." I told her as I kissed up her neck to her ear. She moaned and nodded.

"You are such a naughty vampire" she panted out. Her arousal was thick in the air.

"Yes but I am your naughty vampire." I don't know what I said, but she stiffened immediately and popped out of my hold.

"I need to shower. I'll...um..I'll be out in a minute." she said as she sped off to the bathroom. I was about to go after her when Preston appeared next to me.

"What did you do? She was finally happy again and now she is not." I just leered at him. My anger for him growing. My hands balled up into fist and my jaw clenched.

Evina was next to appear. "Northman calm yourself. Preston leave us." she said, but we continued our staring contest. "Preston NOW." she repeated. That got him to move. He huffed then popped away.

"What is he talking about 'finally happy again' . Why was she sad in the first place? If he is going to be upsetting her he can leave now." I seethed

"Calm yourself Northman. He must learn his role in this household. He was just protecting Her Grace. He was tutoring her, which by the way is his job. I will let her explain what she has learned today. Be kind she needs you and your years of experience may come in handy for once. " she ended with a smirk and popped away.

I rushed into the house to find MY Sookie and see what has happened now. She was coming out of the bathroom having completed her shower. Seeing her in that towel with water pebbling on her skin made me desire to lick every inch of her, but from what Evina and that other fairy told me I had other things to handle first.

"How was your day my love? " that seemed to be a reasonable question. Right?

I guess not because she rushed into my arms and began to cry. " I will completely understand if you choose to leave. I won't force you to stay." she said between sobs.

I scooped her up and sat down on the bed with her in my nap. She was clinging to me as if I might disappear. I was actually starting to worry. I have never seen her this upset without her running from me not clinging to me.

"Min kärlek, what are you talking about nothing but final death could pull me from your side." at that statement the crying began again.

"I can't do this to you. You should run Eric. You need to run away from me. Get out while you can." she was panicking now.

"Sookie calm yourself. Let us talk sweetheart. Calm down we will handle whatever it is my sweet. "

"I have found out what it means for you to be my consort. It is not good for you. " she then continued to tell me what she had learned today. "I can't do this. I can't ask you to give up more then you already have. "

"First of all, It should be my choice on whether or not I stay or go. Secondly, I am already utterly devoted to you. Finally the world would not be worth living in if you were not in it. I have to agree with your fairies, if you should ever fall of anything other then natural causes I have failed. I would not be able to go on with that. It is not obligation or duty that causes any of us to want this. It is love my dear. The love that we have for you. On many different levels. Do you think that had I been anything other then a vampire I would feel any different? If I was a human man and fell while defending you against an intruder that I would not be wrong for putting myself in danger? If I was that same man and did not fight hard enough to protect you and you fell, do you think that guilt would not eat away at me?" she looked at me with thought in her eyes.

"Sookie it would take a little more then devotion to run me around my love." I tell her while I flood the bond with the love I carry for her.

"But Eric I ...I want you to be sure. You have lived so long I don;t want to be the reason that you leave this earth." she said relief was starting to come through to me. I cupped her face with my hand and she leaned into my touch. I leaned down placing my lips on hers. I ran my tongue along her lip. She opened her mouth willingly. Our tongues mingled in a dance filled with the pure passion we felt for each other. Her arms came up and wrapped around my neck. I turned laying her on her down on the bed. I kissed down her neck removing the towel she still had wrapped around her.

"Let me love you Sookie" I told her when she reached out for my shirt. I took her fingers from my shirt and raised them to my mouth. I kissed each one of them. Laying her hand back down I continued my descent down her lovely body. She quivered as I kissed the softness of her hips. She relaxed her legs opening up to me. I licked up her inner thigh preparing to gorge myself in her exquisiteness. The first lick caused my eyes to roll back. I would happily give up the other woman in the world for the elixir that flowed from her. This was my heaven, my redemption. I circled my tongue around her pleasure pearl then with a quick flick of my tongue I met her bud. A great moan exited her mouth. A spasm ran through her spurring me to continue my attentions.

I brought my fingers to her entrance. Swirling them around before actually pushing forward. She bucked her hips trying to find the friction she desired. I placed my hand on her holding her wiggling body still. I sucked her bundle into my mouth while curling my fingers in just the right spot. This action brought my name piercing through the night. Her delectable juices flooded out . I removed my fingers and replaced them with my tongue as I lapped up everything her pleasure offered me. I turned my head to her thigh kissing the artery that lay beneath her tanned skin. "bite my love" she whispered while her fingers ran through my hair. That was all I needed to be told. I pierced her skin softly bringing her to another climax. I took the few pulls needed to quench my thirst at the moment. I licked the bite until I was sure that no marks would be left. I would never dream of marring her beautiful skin.

I licked my way back up her body stopping at the most beautiful pair of breast I have ever had the pleasure to suckle on in my life. Her nipples where raised just beckoning my mouth to them. After spending an ample time with each I moved towards her beautifully pouty lips. As my tongue entered her mouth once again I slid into her wet tunnel. She gasp as I moaned. How could she even begin to think I would leave her? We were right. This was right. This was good. This was perfection. Never in all my long days had someone fit to me so perfectly. As she arched her back showing me the enjoyment she was getting from my slow progressions I wrapped my arm around her raising us up. Her legs came around me naturally. I loved the way her body reacted perfectly to every movement. Countering mine with perfection.

She rocked against me with a rhythm that continued us on are ascent. I brought my thumb to her clit rubbing circles getting her to the point of explosion. Her walls tightened around me pulling us both to the release we desired.

"Du är mitt liv, för alltid " I whispered in her ear as she rested her head on my shoulder.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Let me know what you think leave me some love by way of a review.**

**I used google translate so if this is wrong I am sorry **

**Du är mitt liv, för alltid- you are my life, forever**


	24. A Fairies Place

**A/N: I need to say Thank you to everyone who has reviewed. I don't always have time to thank everyone personally for their reviews so if I haven't I am sorry, but know that I love and appreciate every word you guys take the time to write.**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NONE OF IT. **

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 24<strong>

**A Fairies Place**

**SPOV**

After resting in Eric's arms for a while he reminded me that he had a surprise for me tonight. So we showered and redressed. He was waiting for me on the porch as I finished dressing. He said that it was to much of a temptation for him to stay while I dressed.

"Let's take a walk" he said to me when I joined him.

"Oh ok." I was a little surprised.

We walked towards the cemetery in silence just enjoying each others company when he began to speak.

"Sookie I am not going to pretend that I like what you did. As I said I understand why you did it. That does not mean that I like it. I am happy that we are together again, but I must insist that Preston not live within the confines of our home. I am still a well respected vampire in this country and world for that matter and I do not plan on letting that respect drop. Having another man living with my bonded will not go over well in my community. I hope that you can understand this." He told me.

"I can't just throw him out Eric. What will he do? He is my responsibility now." I answered to him. I couldn't fault him for not wanting Preston there. I mean I would hate for one of Eric's exes to have to live with us.

"I have a solution to your ever growing household. While you were gone some very interesting real estate became available and I purchased it." he explained as we made it through the cemetery and onto Bill's property. What I saw took my breath away.

Bill's rundown house was completely redone. It was beautiful. It had been restored back to the glory it once had. It was painted white with dark blue shudders. The porch gleamed with light shooting up from each of the four pillars.

"It's gorgeous. You...you did this?" I asked holding back the tears.

"I was not sure what our living arrangement would be. So this way I could be close to you. Plus the neighbors are quiet ...for the most part." he said with a sexy smirk " Your guardians can live here since I will have a new home. Alcide should be coming by soon. I called him while you were dressing. I find his company very reliable. They can make the necessary adjustments to our home so that I do not have to leave your side when the sun pulls me." he finished telling me.

I threw my arms around him and kissed him for all that I was worth. He had done all this for me. So he could be close to me without pressuring me to move with him or him live with me. I couldn't believe it.

" Sookie should we go back to the house and tell them where they will be staying from now on?" He asked. I knew he couldn't wait to tell Preston to get out. I couldn't fault him for that. I needed to start respecting Eric as my mate. To Fairies he may be my consort, but to me he was Eric Northman, thousand year old vampire. Not to mention that Consorts had as much respect as the royal they were married to. So Evina and Preston should have no problem respecting him even if they were natural enemies.

**EPOV**

When we returned to the house I felt Sookie call her fairies and within seconds they appeared.

"Have a seat. Eric and I have great news for you guys." Sookie told them then looked at me with a smile to continue. I was surprised at first. She usually deals with Evina and I assumed it would be the same with Preston now.

"I have purchased the Compton estate and had it repaired. We have decided that it will be your new home. There is more then enough space in it for both of you and Evina's expanding wardrobe." I informed them. Evina nodded, but not Preston. He turned red with anger and began to yell

"WHAT? WHY? …." Preston began.

"That is enough Preston" Evina told him. Once again trying to get control over the fairy. This time she was not succeeding. My anger was rising. Sookie's was also I could feel it through the bond.

"No Evina I have been quiet enough. He has done this I know he has. He has convinced her through seduction that we should no longer be here. She is heir to Faerie. What is he going to do when she takes her place among our people?" Preston continued. I could no longer take it the anger from both Sookie and I bubbling over.

"You arrogant shit" I seethed at him as I held him by the throat up against the wall that was now dented. "Who do you think that I am. I may be Sookie's mate and consort, but I am twice your age and have turned many of your kind into dust through the years. One more would be no consequence to me. If you knew your Mistress at all you would now there is no way of making her do anything she does not want to hence the reason you are still alive. You will respect your betters or you will cease to exist." He was struggling to get away from me. I dropped him to the ground and returned to Sookie's side. I saw Sookie's angry glare and worried for a moment that she was about to throw me out, but this time the glare was directed towards Preston. He was gasping for air and rubbing his throat when Sookie began to chide him.

"Preston I am so disappointed in you. I did not save your life for you to be with me in any romantic way you idiot. I did it for you and this is how you repay me, by insulting Eric. I did not take it lightly when the Queen of Oklahoma insulted us and I do not take this lightly either." Her anger was growing the longer she stared at him.

Then something happen that I never expected out from Sookie. Preston dropped down onto his knees holding his chest. "Do not ever question him again do you hear me?" She said as she hovered above him. The whole time Evina watched ready to strike should Sookie ask her to.

He gasped for air."Yes My Grace" He winced out.

"He is your Master as I am your mistress. He is the man of this house and my mate. Not you. You are my tutor and ward. I am sorry that I have put you into this situation, but you have told me that you are happy to be in it so therefore accept your place in my life. You guard and teach me. You also guard Eric is that understood. If any harm comes to him on your watch or by your hand you shall pay with your life. Do I make myself clear Preston?" she bellowed at him. He was crumpled down lower now. Straining from the pain she was inflicting. Then it stopped. He nodded at her as I don't think he was able to speak. "Evina, you and Preston will move immediately. Do you have a problem with this?" she asked her. Evina shook her head no. "We have a meeting tonight that I do not want interrupted. You are dismissed I will speak to you in the morning." she said and walked toward the bedroom. I was completely surprised that my Sookie had actually issued a punishment. I watched as Preston recovered from the pain she issued out to him then followed Sookie into the bedroom.

As soon as the room door shut she collapsed in my arms. I circled my arms around her and held her close "Sookie you have made me so proud." I told her. I knew this was not an easy thing for her to do.

"I wish I did not have to that. I didn't even know I could." she said sadly

"It is not always easy governing over others, but what you did was needed. He needed to be told where he stands and reminded of those who rule over him. No one other than you could have done that." I advised her. With everything she has been through it is easy to forget how truly young she is. At this moment though her age shown through.

"I know what your saying is true. I have witnessed it when Niall has held court. I just never imagined that I would have to dole out punishment." she huffed.

A knock on the front door brought us out of our embrace. Alcide had arrived. She straightened her dress and brushed her hair down before I opened the door and welcomed him in.

The rest of the night was spent going over the plans for the house. Sookie's mood improved and she was actually excited over the new changes to our house.

**EVINA POV **

As I packed I listened to the Viking comfort Her Grace. I was so glad that he was there for her. She is so young and has so much to learn of our world. I knew that as she issued the punishment to Preston it was not easy for her to do. I watched over her to make sure he didn't try anything stupid. I didn't think he would, but you can never be to careful.

I popped the first load of stuff over to the new house. Northman did not lie there was more then enough room for us and my clothes. Preston did not have much still so he was already finished when I arrived. He knocked on my door frame. I gestured for him to enter as I continued to hang my clothes.

"You were wrong tonight" I informed him

"I know...I don't know what came over me. I...it is just so hard sometimes to see...I just don't know." He stuttered

"Preston you knew that she was his. She has been his since the day she met him whether they realized it or not. You really are not much different from him you know." I looked over my shoulder at him just in time to see him roll his eyes.

"I am nothing like him. He is a monster and a manwhore that I am now bound by death to protect." He scoffed

"He is not a monster. She is his and he was just standing up for what is his. You are like him that you would do the same. As far as the manwhore part you are no different. You Mr. Pardloe are just as worldly as our vampire over there. You have had many lovers to my understanding. I have been told that not many can deny any of the men in your family. Is that what is wrong? She denied you." I smiled as I remembered that night.

"No it has nothing to do with that. What will he do when she chooses to take her place. Do you believe that he will stay faithful while she is gone? She will be gone for long periods of time. He is incapable of it."

"STOP! You have no idea if she will accept the position. It is a mere hope of Niall's. Hell, until tonight she did not even know anything about. When she takes the time to think about what you said you will have a lot of explaining to do. You are lucky you no longer answer to the Prince, He would surely have had your head for the way you acted. Do not think for one moment that I will not take it either. I like you Preston your a nice guy I really would hate to have to kill you." I explained to him and went back to putting my clothes away. He sat silently for a few more minutes then left the room.

**SPOV**

I woke up the next morning excited about the changes that were going to happen today. If everything went as planned Eric and I would be sleeping in the same bed by tomorrow night. That was a good thing. It was about the only good thing going on.

Before I fell asleep last night Eric told me about Felipe's trial that was going to be taking place in two weeks and we have to attend. I already knew that we would have to be there since it is my house that his crimes are against. I am not looking forward to that trip. Eric said that we could make a vacation out of it and travel Europe after the trial. I love the way he always tries to make the best of things for me.

After I showered and dressed for the day I made my way to the kitchen. Evina sat in her usual spot reading the newspaper, but Preston was no where to be found.

"Good morning Sookie." she greeted me as usual.

"Good morning. Did you get settled in to the new house?" I asked

"Oh yes and Nothman was right the closets are enormous. They are so big that I am no where near filling them. " she said excitedly.

"Where is Preston this morning?" I tried to ask nonchalantly. I knew there would probably be some tension after what happen last night, but Eric told me that I had to show that the punishment did not effect me the way it did. If I showed to much weakness towards them they would not take me seriously.

"He is making a sweep of the grounds. I think he is waiting for you to call him. He is a bit ashamed of himself I believe." she told me.

I called to Preston. No time like the present to clear the air. I don't want there to be tension between us. It's not like I can send him away. He appeared immediately, bowed on his knee in front of me, and kept his head down. He was showing me that he was completely subservient to me.

"Preston are we OK? Do you understand the rules now? Are you going to act correctly?" I asked

"Yes Your grace. I am sorry for the way I acted and the things I said about Master Eric. I am still adjusting to my new life. Evina and I had a discussion late last night and I have been wrong in my thoughts. I beg Your Grace to forgive my ways and give me another chance to prove my loyalties to not only you, but Master Eric also." he pleaded

"Yes Preston you are forgiven, but it must never happen again. You are important to me and I would hate to have to bar you from my presence, but I will. If it is a choice between Eric and you there is no choice to make. Do you understand me?" I had to make sure that he got what I was laying down as Pam would say.

"Yes Your Majesty" he answered.

"Good now that that is down we will move on. Get up and have some breakfast with us." I smiled. I am so glad that he understood. I just hoped he would take this seriously. I did not save him so he could die at the hands of my vampire.

Alcide and his crew showed up soon after breakfast and began working on the house. Preston kept a close eye on all the workers while me and Evina finished moving all the stuff she had upstairs. It was a training exercise for me since popping was new to me. With every trip I was able to take more and more. It also became less tiring.

After everything was moved and the construction crews where done I had time to sit down and breath. Alcides crew finished everything that needed to be done. I was amazed how fast they worked. When I sat down in the living room I noticed that they had even fixed the part of the wall that had been broken by Eric and Preston last night.

I got to thinking about what had happen last night. What had Preston been talking about me being the heir to Faerie? That couldn't be right I mean Niall had Dillon, Claude and Claudine to choose from also. They were full fairies. I know that Preston said that it didn't matter about percentage it was spark or no spark, but surely they were a better choice then me. Why was I not told about this? The longer I sat there and thought about it the angrier I became. I began to wonder what else I was unaware of and who it was that was truly keeping the secrets from me. Had my whole family known about this? Did every Fairy know about this? I really needed to know how deep this went. Now that I could pop I was tempted to just go to Fearie and talk to Niall myself, but I had to think of Eric. It wasn't just me any longer. I know that in the past I would just run off and do what I wanted, but that wasn't fair to him. I needed answers and without traveling away I would have to get them from the fairies I had available.

I swear when was our life going to become easy...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: let me know what you think as usual...I love the reviews.**


	25. Explain Please

**A/N: I first have to say thank you to all those who alerted, faved, and especially reviewed.**

**_erin1705, Millarca666 , 88spike, AudraLeeony, murgatroid-98, vikinglvr, jade012, desireecarbenell , artzannie25 , racecz5 , TheLadyKT , VAlady , LostInSpace33 , AlphaSprout _**

**Thank you all for reviewing I ****know that listing your names cannot make up for responding personally to your reviews, but as you can probably tell by my week late posting that RL has been kicking my butt.** **So I promise I will thank all of the reviewers of this chapter.**

**Now, I have to give a special THANK YOU and HUGE HUG to my beautiful, sweet, and pervy friend and fellow Fangreader JADE012. She has agreed to take time out of her life of work and Skarsgard daydreaming to be my Beta and I can not thank her enough because punctuation marks are not my friends, but they are hers.**

** So now that I have blabbered enough here you go ...**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 25<strong>

Her skin

Her skin tasted so good.  
>If she asked me to suck on just her elbow for a week I would happily hold that joint in my mouth. This is how magnificent my lover's skin is.<p>

I revel in the taste as I lick from her shoulder to behind her ear. My hand snakes up from her hip to the fabulous weight of her breast. The round fullness of the twin globes that rise in fall with every life giving breathe was just sublime to watch.

Two weeks

Two weeks of rising to my lover beside me. At first she would be curled beside me, wearing shorts and a tank top. After having to replace every tank top she owned she tried a different tactic. She would be wrapped around me wearing my shirts and a skimpy piece of fabric between her legs. While I appreciated the fact that undergarments have gotten smaller through the years I found them only an annoyance when my beauty wore them. She finally figured out that all material would be safe if she just came to meet me completely naked.

So has been the routine for the last three days. I pinch her nipple softly and hear her moan in her resting state. There has not been a night in these last two weeks that some part of me has not been in her within minutes of rising. Tonight is no different.

I have also discovered that my little fairy enjoys placing herself in various positions using my body as her mattress, pillow, and occasionally her cooling blanket. She always seems to restrict various parts of my body. This night it is my forearm that is acting as her pillow while she lies curled on her side.

Every brush of my thumb across her harden bud earns me a grind of her luscious ass. I remove my available hand from her breast to dip into her hidden treasure. She is always so ready to receive me. As my finger glides into her folds her warm slickness meets with my cool finger causing her to gasp. She raises her leg, resting her foot flat on the bed. Her body knows to open for me. I circle the tip of my finger around her stiffened clit. Her breathing becomes pants as she readies for the bliss that only I give her. Repositioning my hand so I may enter her with my fingers while still massaging her pleasure button with my thumb.

My tongue longs to taste the sweet nectar that flows from between her thighs, but the position I am in allows me only to nibble on her neck. Her hips begin to grind faster looking for the friction that will provide her release. My rock hard manhood could no longer be denied. I removed my fingers causing a whimper of disappointment from my gushing lover. She turns her head slightly, barely opening her eyes to me. I knew she was close, but I wanted to feel the clenching of her orgasm around me. My fingers could wait their turn.

I entered her slowly. Her wet pussy welcoming the inevitable stretch it was being given. Her soft warm silkiness causing my eyes to roll back. I will never tire of this feeling. I have waited a thousand years for this perfection and now I refuse to give it up to any being.

We move as smoothly as flowing liquid. Me thrusting forward and her pushing back. The outside world melting away from us. She and I. That is the universe at this moment.

_Gasping_

_Panting_

_Caressing_

_Squeezing_

_Licking_

The noises of our joining surround us. Why did it take us so long to discover the ecstasy that we provide for each other? A scream from her lips brings the urge for me to bite. As the smooth crimson fluid hits my tongue, flows down my throat, and enters my body my cold seed shoots from me entering hers.

I lick the marks I have left on her neck clean, making sure to prick my tongue to heal them. My Princess shall forever remain unblemished.

When she comes back to earth she turns her head towards me with a smile.

"Welcome to the mile high club lover." I say with a smirk

After Sookie and I had a bit more fun we exited the private light tight chamber of the plane. It had been sent to us by the Pythoness herself to take us to DeCastro's trial because of Sookie's standing. It really wouldn't have mattered either way. There was no way I would ever fly Anubis for the 15 hours it took to get to Egypt. A private plane was the only way to travel when going anywhere overseas.

Daytime guards were also sent as an escort. They were the ones that loaded my coffin onto the plane then placed me on the bed in the private bedroom in the plane. Making it possible to wake next to my Sookie. We joined her fairies and they immediately started speaking about the protocol for when we arrived. They had been jumping or popping back and forth for the last week preparing the security for this trip. I slipped into downtime and thought about all that was going to take place after the trial itself. So many decisions have to be made after this trip.

_**I think back to two weeks ago...**_

For the first time in a while I was able to get up right when I rose. Being old as I am, I rise about two hours before sunset, but staying at Sookie's, I have been unable to actually get up. Thank the gods for smart phones. _Angry Birds_ is very amusing and surprisingly addicting. I received a text from Alcide telling me the shutters had been installed. I also received a text from Evina telling me they have been lowered in all the rooms except the living room and kitchen which had been outfitted with the opaque glass used in the hotels so that Sookie could still have her picture windows.

My Princess was pondering something very serious according to what I was feeling through the bond. I wondered what she was thinking about now. Whatever it was could not be good. When she has to concentrate this hard it was never a good thing. I found her sitting on the couch staring into space with her eyebrows knitted together. Yup, this was serious.

"My love what has you thinking so hard you didn't even realize I have been sitting here for the last three minutes?" I asked her startling her out of her thinking.

"Oh Eric I am so sorry. I ….hey what are you doing up? " she inquired.

"I am able to rise earlier than most, dear one. It just has not been safe for me to do so. So now what have you been thinking about?" I asked her again.

"I was just thinking about what Preston said to us last night. "

"Ah yes the heir to Faerie thing. I was curious about that myself. Have you had the opportunity to speak to him about it?" I was hoping that she would have waited for me to rise, but the way Sookie is I highly doubted it.

"Uh...no I was waiting for you. I have not been told about any of this and Niall is so busy lately getting a hold of him is almost impossible. The only time that he is in the palace is when he is holding court. I didn't want to leave you to go search him out." I was completely surprised by her response. Was Sookie finally accepting the fact that we were a couple? I couldn't help but be proud of her.

"Well I thank you for that, my love. I think that the only way we will know what he was carrying on about in his rant is to question him. Have you had any problems with him tonight?"

"No he has been a model citizen. Of course I have not seen much of him. He supervised most of the construction that Alcide and his crew did. They finished everything by the way. I think that he is trying to avoid me no matter how pointless it is," she expressed with a small snicker. I remember well how Pam had many tasks to do that were as far away from me as she could get after her first punishment .

I felt the now familiar ripple go through the bond indicating the fairies had been summoned. I wonder if Sookie could feel me call to Pam. We would have to test that one night. Although, I don't think she would be too happy to make a trip all the way out here for a test. Oh well, it will be fun. The fairies appeared on bended knee showing their respect for us both. I guess they were trying to show their obedience still.

"Oh I guess you know what this is about then?" Sookie stated, rolling her eyes. She moved to sit closer to me on the couch, putting her hand under mine. "Well then have a seat and get to flappin' those gums of yours cause I wanna hear it all." I always thought it was funny the way her speech shows more of her country raising the more anxious she becomes. Where they come up with the silly sayings they have I will never fathom.

Preston sat there with a look of utter confusion on his face. Evina whispered for him to explain his statement and his look of confusion turned into a look of guilt.

"Your Majesty ...what I said was out of anger. I...I am sorry for any unrest I have caused you...either of you...I mean..." Preston stuttered out.

Sookie waved her hand for him to stop. "Cut the crap Preston and the formality. What did you mean heir; surely you meant that I am an heir after my cousins and Uncle. How can I be the heir? There are too many that come ahead of me," she looked at him for answers.

"Niall chooses his heir. While it is true Dillon has been groomed for it, he does not have the heart you have. Policies he knows, laws, and procedure he knows all very well, but he does not know the heart of his people. Don't get me wrong he is a wonderful second; he just has no connection with any outside of the royal family and guard. Claudine is hoping for bigger and better things. She cannot take the crown on her path. And Claude well is Claude. He has absolutely no desire to rule. His heart, what little one he has, is anchored in this world. Aside from the occasional task he is given, he stays out of Faeries affairs. So that leaves you. You are so much like Fintan in that you know laws, but also know when they should be bent. You are stern when need be and kind hearted to those who deserve it and to those who might not," he said glancing down with a bit of shame. You are known by our kind. You are not afraid to walk among them. Niall is not trying to deceive you or trick you into ruling. He has quietly thought about how to approach you, but he will eventually ask that is certain. It will be your decision to make," Preston concluded.

"What would that mean for Sookie and me? Can he still offer it with us together ? With us having the light ceremony will that change Niall's view of Sookie becoming his heir?" I asked. I did not know what Niall would think about having a vampire in the family. Having him as a business partner was one thing, but an in-law was entirely different.

Sookie snapped her head in my direction shock showing on her face. I knew we had not talked about us performing the light ceremony, but I hoped she would realize at this point I was here for the long haul. With us being together and blood bonded I would not continue on even without the ceremony. Sometimes I wonder how Sookie could have such low self worth.

Preston looked up at the ceiling and rubbed his chin as he thought about how to answer the questions I posed to him. "I believe that is up to her. If she is offered the heir and takes it she could theoretically go back and forth though she would be in Faerie a lot more then here. As you are aware, with the time difference that can mean a substantial amount of time away from you. She would also be expected to produce an heir of her own. With you being a vampire I do not see that happening either. As far as you being bonded by blood it will have no effect. Bonded by light will be totally different. She would not be able to produce an heir at all as sex with others is forbidden and being away from you for long amounts of time will physically damage you both." he explained. I was somewhat concerned about the physical damage part but before I could say anything Sookie asked.

"Physical damage?"

"Oh yes, I am sure you have read how light bonded couples stay side by side. Of course it is romanticized in the tales, but the truth is they have to be. Well, not side by side. There can be some distance between them, but not a whole realm. I would say that trips to other parts of the world for maybe a months time would be possible. Any longer then that and you will start to feel the effects of being apart. It starts slow like an ache, then builds, and builds until it is a full blown need for one another. A hunger if you will, you will eventually go mad and wither in pain. No matter your strength. This will of course weaken through the years and more time apart will be possible. You will eventually be able to travel to Faerie, but you will still not be able to be gone for long periods of time. Maybe a couple days at most. Even with time though it will never break; so leaving each other will never be an option." He ended looking at me knowingly. I did not need to tell him that the stronger our blood bond became it too would have the same effects .

"Is there anything we can do to prevent this? All of this" she asked. I could feel she was starting to get nervous. I sent her some calm and strength through the bond.

"Um...well you can renounce your throne." Preston said in almost a whisper.

"NO SHE CANNOT!" Evina shouted. It surprised all of us. Evina has never shown anything other than cool under any circumstances so this could not be good. I looked at her expectantly waiting for her to explain her outburst.

"I am sorry, Your Grace," she said lowering her head. I gestured for her to continue. "With the state of things in Faerie and Neave and Lochlan running around in this realm it would not be safe for you to renounce."

"What is going on in Faerie that would be so dangerous for her?" Eric asked before I could.

"There is war. The water Fae and Sky Fae have been bickering for centuries, but the water Fae took an action two decades ago that caused us to have to retaliate. I believe this is better told to you by Niall. I beg of you to hear it from him." she pleaded to Sookie. It was not like her at all. Sookie nodded showing she would give in to her request.

"Preston, go to Faerie. Tell the Prince I need to see him. Do not inform him of what I have been told so far. Tell him it is of the most importance. Do not delay as Eric and I are required to attend to DeCastro's trial in two weeks. Do not fail me." She instructed him. "That will be all for tonight, Evina. I will see you tomorrow," she said dismissing her as well.

I can feel the torment going on through the bond and cannot stand to have my love in this state. I scoop her up in my arms and sit her in my lap. The closeness has always calmed her.

"Are sure you want the light bonding still?" she asks meekly.

"Of course I do." I have to lift her face for her to look at me. She needs to see that I mean every word I am about to tell her, "Sookie, I know that for as young as you are you have experienced much heartache. If I could take that away I would, but we all must grow from what happens to us. I have chosen to live the life I have now. The life that is you and me. I am not now nor ever going to leave you. I hope you feel the same way." She finally lets the tear she had been trying to hold back fall.

"I love you so much. I will never leave you again either, but what are we going to do about the whole heir thing?. I won' t take it. I will renounce if I have too," she tells me with such determination.

I brush a tear away with my thumb and taste it. I love the taste of my little fairy though I prefer it not be her tears. She always scrunches her nose at me when I do that. It is very endearing.

"We will talk to Niall first. Fairies, no offense, are quite cryptic. Your fairies are straight with you because they have no other choice, but we will not know the Prince's intentions until we speak with him. Not to mention you being offered the throne can be decades, maybe even centuries away. We just cannot say. So we should wait." I advise her. I know patience is not one of her virtues, but it is something she must learn as her life span has now increased.

"You are right I need to wait." she huffs. Just as I kiss her forehead Preston pops back in the room.

"Oh pardon me." he says with a bow of his head."The Prince says he will speak to you after the trial and not before. He says that it is imperative that you both attend." I waved my hand to dismiss him and he popped away leaving me to enjoy what was left of the night with my beautiful lover.

_**Present Day...**_

So here we sit waiting to arrive at an event that none of us can anticipate the outcome of. At least I am confident that Sookie will stay by my side no matter what happens. Other than that fact nobody knows anything else. It has not been told to us who will be attending. I highly doubt it will be many, as few are ever invited to Her Grace's lair.

I hate going into situations like this not knowing although I find that since Sookie has entered my life this is actually the norm now. I swear with her even when you plan every last detail it changes. Pam is right-she is so much trouble, but she's my trouble to handle. At least life is not boring with her.

Sookie grabs my hand making me realize the plane is in its final descent. I push as much calm as I can muster to her and get ready for whatever awaits us.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So there you have it another chapter in the books. Next chapter we get to hear from the AP again. I once again want to thank you all for reading. I am on the threshold of 500 reviews for a story I thought wouldn't get 50 and it's all because of you the fabulous readers. Let me know what you think and how you think DeCastro should be punished or killed.**


	26. The Lashes Keep on Coming

**A/N: I would like to say thank you to all the readers and reviewers of my story. I am experiencing a bit of a family tragedy as my father has lost his battle with lung cancer, so I do not know when my next chapter will be posted. Although writing is helping me through my tough times. **

**I also need to say thank you to Jade012 for being an awesome Beta. You know your awesome girl ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 26<strong>

**The Lashes Keep on Coming**

**EPOV**

As we enter the judgment room I look around. Many of the European Royals are here. It is not often that a royal is dethroned by order. Usually a battle takes them to their end. Many of them I know; some have been lovers, others, fighters. I did not expect there to be this many in attendance. None of them have any ill will towards me, which is a good thing.

We take our places in the seats, facing the daises. I have seen this placement before, but not in centuries. Shock hit me. There was to be no trial, only sentencing and the carrying out of that sentence. There were no other chairs for the accused and we were not asked to bring representation, although when we came in I did see Mr. Cataliades sitting in the front row.

So far Sookie had been fabulous. She was proving that her title was not just for show. Her head stayed held high, her face was as stoic as any vampire in the room, and surprisingly the bond was cool as ice. I still felt I should warn her of what was about to happen.

"My love, the things you are about to witness will not be nice to see. There will be no trial and, looking at who is here to bear witness, it will not be a quick clean death. Will you be all right?" I do not know how to protect her from what is to come, but I will do everything I can if she is unable to take it. "If it gets to be too much, pop out. I will handle any aftermath of it and find my way to you later." I finish telling her just as the room quiets and as the handmaidens to her Grace enter, followed by the Ancient Pythoness herself. She takes her seat as her ladies sit around her throne on the huge silk pillows placed by the sides.

"Bring him!" she commanded.

Felipe is led into the room or dragged would better describe it. His hands and feet are shackled with silver cuffs. They are padded so they are not directly burning his skin, but the chains linked between them were not. Every time they swung they hit his skin and his flesh burned. He had a collar with chain leash that his guard tugged on. He was dirty, naked, and his skin was extremely pale and gaunt. It was obvious that he has not been fed during his imprisonment. His hair was ratty with tangles, and pieces of his fingers and toes were missing were the rats had fed on his flesh. Felipe was not the majestic king he once was. Looking at him now you would think he was a medieval slave. On top of it all he reeked of dungeon and fear. Many hisses were heard as he was brought to the front of the stage.

"You, the Vampire now known as Felipe DeCastro, are brought here this eve for judgment on your crimes against the Royal House of Brigant, conspiring to take a member of the Royal Family, and attempting to break the long lasting treaty between Fae and Vampire. Due to the seriousness of your crimes and that they are against both races your trial shall be waved, but I would ask her Royal Highness if she would defer her right to punish over to me?"

Surprise overtook the room as this has never happened before. Her Grace has never asked for the right to punish. She judges, and a council or the offended always hands down the punishment. She hands down death sentences. Why is she asking to punish? All eyes were focused on my lover.

She stood and curtsied deep to the old gal.

"As the representing member of House Brigant, I pass the right to punish to you, Honored One. I ask only that we witness the sentence you choose be carried out," now it was my time to be surprised. She wanted to see it. My kind, soft princess wanted to see what was going to happen. Right now she was not that soft princess; right now she is a warrior princess, willing to do that which is required of her. She will make a fabulous Queen. Am I sure I can take that from her? I have never doubted her being mine before, but I wonder if I am truly holding her back. My musing is ended when Sookie retakes her seat next to me.

"COME!" the old gal calls out.

We all turn to see two women entering the room. I recognize the one leading instantly though I have not seen her in over five hundred years. Katarina was almost as tall as me and had a toned, lean body. Her long brown hair hung down her back, past her butt. She kept it in a braided style with many different braids coming into one at the middle of her back. Her brown eyes sparkled with joy, no doubt excited at the task she had been called for. She was one of the best when it came to punishment and torture. Her knee-high white leather boots click-clacked as she approached. She wore skin tight white jeans and a white tank top that showed she clearly had no bra on. It was her signature in a way. She loved to have the blood of her victims show for all to see. Back in our time together she enjoyed bathing in the blood of her fallen quite often. She dragged her whip behind her, the silver tips on the three tentacles screeching on the stone floor. It was a horrible sound. Behind her was one of her many children carrying a large duffel bag. No doubt containing other instruments she planned on using tonight.

I had spent a couple of decades fighting with her so I have seen her work up close and personal. Luckily for me she was a lesbian. The last thing I wanted Sookie thinking about right now was one of my ex-lovers.

Katarina came to stand in front of the stage and dropped to one knee bowing her head to her Grace.

"I have summoned you here on this night to administer the punishment of this former king. You are to show no mercy to him. He is bottom-feeding, back-stabbing vermin that does not deserve to walk among us. You are not to kill him. I have declared his death will be fifty years from now. Every ten years you shall return to administer more of your expertise. He will be fed one bottle of true blood per month as I will not allow him to whither to the point of delusion. He will know what is happening to him at all times. When you are finished with his session today he shall be chained in the warded cell. He shall have the privilege of watching one my servants feed every night till his death. A quick and painless death is too much of a luxury for the likes of you. Let you be an example to others that attempt to harm the House of Brigant." The old gal scanned the crowd before her. "Is there any here that object?" she asked almost daring someone to come forth; no one did of course.

"Începeţi profesia ta," the Ancient one announced to Katarina.

With a nod she rose from her knee, turned toward Decastro, and smiled a cold, wicked smile. "Vorbiţi limba mea maternă ?" she asked. He nodded. As many vampires of certain ages he spoke many languages. I guess Romanian was one of them.

"Good then you will understand me when I speak to you" she said in heavily- accented English.

Katarina began issuing her punishment with lashes, instructing DeCastro to count for her in her native tongue. Every time he forgot or mispronounced a number, she started again. Fifty lashes totaled out to two hundred and seven. Yes, I counted each one. She made sure to give the right amount of time between each hit so that he felt all the blows to his back. She told him that it was for his "back-stabbing ways."

His back was nothing but raw flesh when she went and flipped him onto the ground. She had a spike driven into the stone by one of the guards. The loose chain that swung between his shackled wrists wrapped around it to hold his arms above his head. He had given up on not screaming about a hundred lashes ago. The pain of her forcing him to the stone floor caused another gut wrenching scream out of him. She straddled his chest, her knees embedded in his forearms.

"Time for you to become a true bottom-feeder," she told him, snapped her fingers, and stretched out her hand. Instantly, a pair of pliers were placed in her palm. Katarina spoke to DeCastro, "do not make this difficult for me or do, and it will be much more fun that way. Yes, open wide." Felipe opened his mouth, but shook his head back and forth. She caught one of his fangs with the pliers and yanked. Blood spewed forth making various splatter marks on her pristine white clothing. She cackled an evil laugh and moved on to the next fang.

Her fun was just beginning and the bloodlust was rising in the room. I checked Sookie to make sure she was still unfazed by what was taking place. The bond was full of turmoil though her face showed none of it. She never removed her eyes from what was taking place in front of her. She never winced, not once as Katarina began the slicing portion of her punishment. She didn't even glance my way; her head, neck and back were as stiff as a board.

When Katarina finished with her prisoner now covered in red and with a promise of so much more in ten years, we all rose from our seats. The Ancient Pythoness ordered Sookie, me, and our fairies to a private audience within an hour. We bowed and left with the crowd. Actually the crowd parted and let us pass making sure to give us a wide berth.

We walked in silence to our room. Evina and Preston took their places outside our door. As soon as the door shut Sookie collapsed on the bed. I rushed over, gathered her up into my lap, and let her cry. No words were spoken. I knew she needed this time to get past what she witnessed. It was not an easy thing to see, but as royalty it was something she would have to endure. There were no words that I could give her to ease her inner turmoil. Being there was all I could offer her now.

**AP POV**

When I entered my private office Niall sat waiting for me.

"You have not offered it yet, have you old man?" I asked. He knew of what I spoke.

"No, the right opportunity has not presented itself. I have also been preoccupied with the matters of the kingdom. I...I have not had time," he offered as a response.

"You are a fool. I do not offer my advice as a fortune cookie future. You do not just disregard my offerings. Your father learned the importance of speaking with me, yet you ...you dismiss all that has been told to you. You arrogant shit." I do not request much from the Prince, but he still acts like what I tell him is just a passing fancy. "It is too late now. When they come to me tonight and make their request it will not be as easy as it would have been. I must answer them and give them what they wish for the fates have deemed it to be so. This will cause undue hurt for your kin. This next happening is on your shoulders, old man, not mine. I only pray that they make it through."

He gasped as I could only guess in surprise at the information I gave him. "But can't you see if they will. Can't you prevent what is to come? Do not meet with them. I will speak with them tomorrow night as planned. Wait until then," he pleaded.

"I cannot. What is to happen will happen." I wave him a dismissal as the time for their arrival is near. This is one of the few times that I wish the fates had not ordained what I am to do, but it has been shown to me, and so it must be done. Never are any explanations given, only sight of what is to come. My gift and my curse. I knew Niall would not heed my warnings to him. He likes to work everything out in his own time, but time was not a luxury we have.

The pair is brought to me by one of my maidens. She informs me that the fairies are in the sitting room as I instructed. They are being instructed in what their role will be and what they must do in the soon to be future. I hope they will listen. Evina has always been good at instruction though Preston, I know, will question it all.

They bow and curtsy to me. "There is no need for formalities, I know what it is you both desire so let's just get on with it." I know that I am being snippy but I know I am not going to like what is too come and I have never been one to pretend.

"Your Grace, we need your wisdom on the choice that may be offered to Sookie," and there it was-the request I could not deny them.

"Do you love her, Viking?" I ask as though I have rehearsed a scene in a play a million times. I await the answers I already know.

"With all that I am, Your Grace. I am and will be forever hers," he answered as he should.

"And you, Princess, is your love for him true?" I once again waited for the answers that have already been provided me.

"Yes, of course. I am his, mind, body and soul for all my days," she says.

"I have only one way to give you what you request of me. You must see what I have to offer you. Do you agree to this?" I ask even though I know they will. I have the ability to project my visions onto others though I do not share this knowledge often and offer it even less. It has to be foreseen by me for me to give this offering.

"I need a verbal confirmation. I hope you two are not silly enough to stand in a blind woman's presence and nod." I am just giving them a hard time. Their auras allow me to see that they are indeed standing there, nodding.

"Yes, Your Grace, we humbly accept your gift to us." I scoff if they only knew the curse that my "sight" is.

"Come forth and kneel," I instruct them. They do; I place one hand on each of their heads and let the vision fill me and them. Their hands staying clasped together.

_A crown was being placed on her head by Niall. Pride and love beaming in his eyes. She took the throne as many bowed to their new Queen._

_Another scene unfolded …._

_A little boy, no older then 5, came bounding across the field. He had dark hair and brown eyes. Preston lifted him up, tossing him in the air as the boy giggled with delight. Sookie stood behind laughing and clapping at the pair._

_The scene fades into another..._

_The boy is around twelve now riding a horse around a pond with Preston, while Sookie sits on a blanket reading to two young children, a boy and a girl. She doesn't look a day older then she is now. Clearly the children are Fae. They have pointed ears and long brown hair. Twins it seems to be. The children hop up and bounce with joy as Preston and the boy ride up to the blanket._

_Years pass again..._

_Sookie still not aging sits on a bed holding a baby. Preston takes the child from her arms. He smiles down with the adoration of a new father. The first words of the vision are spoken by her. "So how does it feel to be a father once again?"_

At this the connection is broken as Eric's head whips up in the direction of Sookie. I know what is to come next. He rises without a word and storms out of the room. Her Majesty is left. I can smell the salty tears that run down her face. The pain that she is feeling can be felt even from an old bat like me. I slouch down in my chair as my energy is depleted from the sharing process. I barely hear her thank me as she leaves the room.

I hope that their declarations of love made earlier prove to be true.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Let me know what you think as always I love everything you have to tell me.**

**Also here is the translations Sorry if google got them wrong:**

**"Începeţi profesia ta: Start your profession **

**Vorbiţi limba mea maternă: Do you speak my mother tongue?**


	27. Time To Think

**A/N: So first I have to say a huge THANK YOU to all of your well wishes to me and my family. They really really meant so much to me. Also thank you so much for your reviews and thoughts on the vision that was seen by them. I was a little shocked that you all have such little faith in Sookie. **

**Also a very BIG HUG to my awesome, Queen of all that is pervy, Beta JADE012. Love ya babe! **

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 27<strong>

**Time To Think**

**SPOV**

He left...

He left me...

This is the first time since I met Eric Northman that he ran from me. I was the runner, not him. I had perfected the art of running. I had run from everything in my life. Any time anything got too emotionally stressful, I ran. Hell, if there was even a chance it would get overwhelming, I ran. Yeah, sure, I ran into danger head-on, but with emotions it was a different story.

The vision the Pythoness showed us was not good, but did he expect it to be? When she had had us vow our love to each other at the start I knew it would not be good. Eric was pragmatic though. It was not like him to just leave like that. To leave me like that. Maybe he needed time to think; we both needed that. I don't know if I should go find him or give him space. He didn't ask for it, but I think that his storming out the room faster than the speed of light made it pretty apparent that he wanted it.

I needed to think this through myself. If I had learned nothing with my time with various supes, it's that what you see is not always what you think it is. We still had a meeting with Niall. Maybe it would give us more insight into the vision. The whole vision was of me, but Eric was never around. Of course, that is what we asked about.

I needed to find Eric. We needed to talk about what we were shown, but for once I wanted to give him the time he needed. Eric loves me and I know this with every cell in my body. Eric's love is always a constant and has been since way before the witch's curse. Even when we were too stubborn to admit it; it was there. I know he has not left the compound.

As I made my way back to our room, Evina fell in step with me. "Preston has gone back to Faerie to gather more of his belongings and then will rejoin us when we return home, Your Grace," she informed me. It was a bit surprising to me that he was gone, but right now it was best that he was not around. I'm glad that I was able to save him. I would not have wanted him to die, but maybe the cost was too high?

I just nodded to her as I entered my empty room. Evina took her post outside the door, closing it when I was completely in the room. I looked around and nothing had changed. It just felt so cold and lonely. I climbed on the huge bed. Funny, but I'd never noticed how big it was before. Eric and I had explored every inch of this massive bed when he rose earlier and rolling around on it with him made the bed seem average. But with his absence, I was a mere dwarf in it.

Eric would return I told myself and all of this would be figured out. I curled into a ball on my side and repeated that in my mind until I felt sleep take me.

I woke up aching and not the good ache I had grown accustomed to. I was still curled up the way I had fallen asleep. I sat up and looked around the room. Everything was the same. The clock on the wall told me it was two in the afternoon. I was used to sleeping somewhat late now so waking up at this time was normal for me. What I was not used to was waking up in bed alone.

Eric's side of the bed was untouched. He had not returned last night. Tears welled up in my eyes. Maybe the vision was too much for him to take. Maybe he had finally had enough of my trouble. Seeing me with children that were definitely not his must have been the final straw. I sat on the huge bed and cried.

I didn't know how long I cried, but I was brought out of it when there was a knock at my door. An envelope was slid under the door. I rushed to see the note. Hoping it was from Eric. I was disappointed when it was a summons from Niall to meet with him tonight. I knew that we were to meet him. I guess I was going by myself now. I sat in the chair and thought about what I would ask him. Eric and I had went over so many questions that we wanted Niall to answer over the last two weeks and I tried to remember them. I should have made a list. I didn't because I knew Eric would remember them all, but with him gone, my memory was all I had to go on. Great.

I went about the day secluded in our room. I ate, showered, and thought. The vision made no sense to me because I would never do that to Eric. I would never have another man's child or children and I would most certainly never have Preston's children. I couldn't even look at Preston like that anymore. He was like a big brother to me. I know that we may have had a moment in Faerie together, but it was wrong. It felt wrong. Why would the fates do this to us? Why would they put us together just to pull us apart? Was I to be like Niall's father and be in love with a vampire, but have children with a fairy? No. No that was not for me. Eric was for me. If that meant that I had to renounce my throne then I would do that. Whatever I had to do to make sure that vision did not come to pass I would. The Pythoness visions were not set in stone right. Right? I would have to put the meeting with Niall off.

The sun set and I got ready to meet with him and ask that we wait. I needed to find Eric first and, more importantly, I needed to know what to do to erase this vision. As I approached Niall's suites I could hear muffled voices.

As I was announced into the room by one of Niall's guards, three heads snapped into my direction and I saw something I never expected.

**EPOV**

I needed time to think. The vision was disturbing to me. In all the time that I had known Sookie this was the first time I felt I may not have her. Maybe I truly was holding her back? She could be a queen and not of a small territory, but of a whole realm. She could have a family, children.

If that life was something she wanted, then why give herself to me? There was something missing from this picture; I have to figure it out. I have never cowered from a fight, hidden from a battle, or given up what is MINE and I don't intend to now.

"She is yours, Viking, never doubt that," a voice tells me from behind. I spin around as my fangs click into place and I prepare to attack. I relax a little when I see who has interrupted my musing.

" I don't," I reply.

"Then why do you sit out here instead of with your bonded?" I am asked.

"I needed some air," I snark back.

"No need to snap. There is much you have yet to know. It will be revealed to you, but all the information has not been given to you yet. I did not think you would be so quick to judge. Is there not another meeting you still have to attend?" he asks me. He truly is the one that I do not wish to see, but his words make sense.

"Why are you here?" I ask, as I surely do not welcome his advice.

"I am leaving as there are things that need to be prepared. You shall learn soon. Trust your heart and trust hers. I shall see you both when you return," with that Preston popped away.

Gods, I hate that man. He is an annoyance. The problem is that he is also a huge asset to have. The vision was too fresh and raw in my mind. Could I live with Sookie having another man's children? I have given up a lot for her, but this was too much. This was a line I don't think I could cross. I could not and would not share my wife.

What was the information the fairy was talking about? I know that we had a meeting with Niall. Did he hold the rest of the answers? Who was I kidding, of course he did.

I felt for Sookie through the bond and felt that she was asleep. I was still angry at what we had seen. I was not mad at her, because it was not _her_ actions that caused the vision and _we_ did ask to see, but it still angered me. I did not want to take my anger out on her, and even though I knew that I should be by her side, I could not bring myself to go. I did not want to fight with her and even though she has changed a lot in the last couple of weeks, a fight would have surely happened. I took to the sky and enjoyed the desert night. I have always found this part of the world beautiful and peaceful. The skies are so clear and the stars that shine down make me feel almost human. Remembering that these are the same stars I looked upon before my death is calming. A constant in the universe is what I needed right now.

I can feel the pull of the sun so I make my way back to the compound. I make it just as the first rays are about to break the horizon. I want to go to our room but I know I will not make it. I never intended to be gone so long. The servants lead me to the nearest light tight room. Even though I am near my daytime death the coldness of the bed surprises me. I have grown accustom to my hot little fairy warming my bed and my side.

When I rose it was to another disappointment. I missed my bonded. I rose to a note under my door. I hoped that maybe Sookie had found out where I was during the day and left a note. Much to my disappointment it was not from my love. It was a summons to see Niall. I wondered if there would be time to find Sookie, even though the Prince wanted to see me as soon as the sun set. There are many that I have no problem making wait; he is not one of them. With the questions that need to be answered I cannot put this meeting off. The good thing is that I know my love will be there.

When I get to the Prince's rooms I am surprised to see that first, Sookie is not present and second, Mr. C. and the AP are. What. The. Fuck.

**Niall's POV**

The AP is right but there is nothing that I can do about that now. They have been presented with the vision of their future. It is no longer the war that we had all feared. It is merely a speed bump in the relationship that is them. I now have to change the talk that we needed to have all because Preston ran his damn mouth. He had no right to and if he was not Sookie's I would have had his head.

Mr. Cataliades was the first to arrive. He has been asked to draw up all the necessary paperwork that will be needed for this meeting.

"Desmond, nice off you to come." I address him

He raises an eyebrow at me. "I did not have much of a choice. She is my "goddaughter" after all. I am glad that you have decided to finally speak to them. It is a month over due you know." He tells me.

"Yes, yes I don't need you to remind me of my timing mishaps. Do you have the papers we spoke of?"

"Of course I do. Make sure that all is explained thoroughly to both of them. I refuse to file any paperwork unless they know what they are getting involved in. They must understand the responsibility they are taking on." He explains to me. I swear he is the only being other then the Honored One that speaks to me in such a way. I actually like the fact that he has never been a kiss ass towards me. I suppose that is what made him one of Fintan's best friends through the years.

"You will be present during the meeting if you feel that I am not explaining enough for your liking you may interject whatever you see fit." He nodded at me and took a seat on the couch against the wall. I guess he was finished chastising me.

The AP was next to arrive. Her hand maidens led her into the room and directed her to the seat in front of my desk then took their place against the wall to wait. Thank the gods she had nothing to add to the chastising I just received. Her silence was enough to let me know she was still not happy with me.

The Viking will be arriving soon. I asked that he be here at sunset and Sookie to come an hour after. I needed time to prepare him for what I have to tell him. Sookie will not take the news well and he must be her rock. Not to mention the decision they have to make.

The three of us sit in silence waiting for him to arrive. The AP turns her head toward the door just before my guard announces him to the room. He looks at each of us with some surprise. I know he was expecting to see Sookie, but got us instead.

"Welcome Viking, come have a seat there is much to discuss before my granddaughter arrives." I direct him to one of the seats in front of me next to Her Grace. He sits still confused at what is going on so I start to explain. "No doubt you were not expecting all of us, but what will be addressed requires all of us. I have some bad news to deliver to my kin and require you to be there for her. Think about what we are saying. She may be to distraught to think about everything that will be revealed here. I need you to comfort her, but remain pragmatic for what will be offered. Is this understood?" He nods.

"You do not need to tell me how to care for my bonded your Majesty." He answers. Oh yes he is the perfect mate for my stubborn grandchild.

"Yes of course I would never dream of doing that because you two have had such a stable relationship for all of what 2 weeks." I say and roll my eyes as he growls.

"ENOUGH! She approaches" the AP states just before Sookie is announced. We all look as she enters the room.

I sigh and ready myself for the talk we are about to have.

**EPOV**

As soon as she comes in I cannot stop myself from going to her. I scooped her up in my arms and relished the feel of her. One night away and I couldn't take it how the fuck was I going to be away from her for weeks, months, or years if she took the crown. Yeah I know I sound like a girl, but it was true.

She hugged me back and whispered that she missed me. I kissed her until a throat clearing interrupted our reunion. I took my seat and pulled her onto my lap. If Niall had bad news for her this is where I wanted her.

She acknowledged everyone in the room then turned her attention to her kin.

"Niall do you want to just tell me what you have to tell me then we can ask questions or do you want to have us just ask questions?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So some questions will get asked and maybe answered. Here is your chance readers...What do you want to know? Ask your questions and see if Niall will answer them...He might , he might not...you'll never know if you don't ask so review and let me know what you want to know.<strong>


	28. Different States of Shock

**A/N: First I have to say a huge THANK YOU to everyone who reviewed,faved, and alerted my story. **

**I am sorry it has taken so long for me to update. I guess my fathers death had more of an effect on me then I thought and it caused a huge case of writers block for me, but my muse finally returned so here it is ...**

* * *

><p><strong>Different States of Shock <strong>

**CHAPTER 28**

**SPOV**

I sat in the nursery waiting for Preston to return from Faerie. I looked around admiring all the carvings on the cribs. The pink and blue blankets made from the finest material available in Faerie.

I sat in the glider Pam insisted buying. Telling me how soothing rocking is to babies. The closets were full of designer clothes. I tried to tell her children were messy and designer clothes were a waist of money, but Pam was not hearing any of it. Pam had a new project and nothing was going to stop her, so Sookie took the back seat.

Tears rolled down my cheeks. I couldn't believe it was happening again. The first time was a shock to say the least. Thinking back to that day four years ago made my heart ache more...

_**Four years ago...**_

"My sweet granddaughter, I know you have many questions for me. I know that you are quite angry with me, but I believe you are misunderstanding the things being presented to you and your vampire." Niall said as we sat in the middle of three very powerful supes.

Eric must have felt my anger rising because he took the lead on answering Niall's statement. "Niall if it is a simple misunderstanding then please enlighten us. Sookie and I will do the best to have an open mind to any explanation you present to us. Yes?" he looked at me for agreement. I nodded and turned towards my grandfather waiting for explanation.

Niall sighed and began "Preston was a fool to speak of things he knew nothing about. You were my choice of heir to the thrown. I would love to pass the kingdom over to you. Your heart is one that would rule with the respect of our people. Your strength would give them the faith they need in their rulers. So yes, I would have loved nothing more then for you to have it, but as the Viking is your chosen mate this will not be possible. You have already gifted him and you plan on bonding in the light therefore, giving you the kingdom is not an option. Now that being said you are still a princess and are in need of protection. Through our customs the vampire was required to give up his titles. While he is one of the oldest of his kind in the states that is not enough. So as ruling prince I have the rare ability to change laws and it is time for a change, as a close friend of mine has informed me" his eyes glanced quickly over to the old lady. A grin came across her face. It was kinda creepy.

"What are you saying Niall?" my vampire asked.

It was the Ancient Pythoness to answer him. "As you know there are many states that are in need of monarchs. The most since the forming of the clans in fact. Felipe as you know, had Nevada, Arkansas, and Louisiana. Freyda had Oklahoma, and if you didn't know she had recently gained Kansas and Nebraska with the death of her child King Beau. Her official coronation of the additional states was planned for the night of the pledging." Eric's eyes grew huge with this revelation. I guess he didn't know that there was that many states up for grabs. "As you can imagine the wolves will be circling soon. With Felipe getting his title stripped the council has the right to assign the monarchs, but with the death of Freyda's regime being performed by the Brigant camp and the Viking being your bonded he is first in line for her states." Eric began to shake his head and opened his mouth to talk but she stopped him with the raise of her hand and continued. "I already know what you are to say Viking. I know you will not give up your mate. After the lighting I doubt you will even be able to. We were prepared to offer you Felipe's complete kingdom, but due to new circumstances made aware to us last night we had to change are offer."

"What circumstances? Does it have to so with the vision we saw last night?" I asked nervously. Eric and I hadn't even had a chance to talk about what we had seen. I had even came to Niall earlier then I was supposed to in hopes of postponing our meeting so I could go and find Eric, but he was already here.

Eric's grip tightened around my waist and I got that feeling you get when something bad is about to happen.

Niall closed his eyes took a breath and then reopened them. There was a sadness in them also a bit of hopefulness. "Sookie as you are aware Claude has been hunting down Lochlen and Neave since that night in Oklahoma." I nodded "Well he found them or should I say found one of them. As you are also aware Hadley had a son." I gasped. I knew that she had one thanks to Amelia's dad, but I had not met him yet. What had happened? "He is like my dear. He shares your gift and your spark. Claude was able to get to him in time, but unfortunately his father was not so lucky. Remy was killed in a car accident. A unexpected rainstorm hit causing it. It is our belief that Neave being a water Fae caused it hoping the boy would be vulnerable. It is the same thing they had done to your parents." I sat there shocked.

**EPOV**

As I pull up to the renovated farmhouse I feel the sadness flooding our bond. Hunter leaps from the car and runs in. I lay my head back on the car rest and concentrate on her thoughts.

Sharing thoughts is a development that came after our light bond.

Ah, I remember well what she is thinking about like it was yesterday. It was the night that changed our lives as we knew it...

Sookie sat on my lap not saying anything. This was to much for her to take. She had a cousin that was now an orphan and on top of that finding out her parents were murdered after years of believing they had just parishes in a flood.

I probed the bond, but it was pointless her feelings were pure turmoil. Now I see why Niall needed me to be prepared to help her. I tried to push love and comfort to her through the bond. I felt her calm a bit. The room was silent and all eyes were directed towards my little fairy. She had not moved. I don't even think she blinked. I wrapped my arms completely hoping to ground her in some way.

"why...how come..." she started then I was hit with the biggest wave of anger and pain I have ever felt. "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN MURDERED!" she shouted.

"Sookie please, my love calm yourself some. We can..." I started

"NO ERIC!" she said and jumped off my lap only to begin pacing and ranting. "Is that was my life is bound to be? My gran was killed, my cousin killed, my uncle, though not missed, killed and now I find out my parents were murdered. How many times has my life been at risk? Is being killed my fate? Death seems to follow the Stackhouses. It hunts us like a lion hunting it's prey."

I caught her mid stride and cupped her face forcing her to look at me. "Sookie listen to me. Tragedy may have hit your family harder then most, but I will never, never let harm come to you and yours. We will do all that is necessary to make sure that anyone you care for will not be ripped from you ever again. You shall not share the fate of the others in your family. This I swear to you. Trust me my love. " at that she broke. Her body crumpled down. I caught her before she hit the floor. Scooping her up I retook the seat we were in and let her cry, petting her hair, and shushing her. She needed to process all that was told to her.

"Niall, Your Grace, Mr. C is it possible for us to continue this tomorrow. I think my bonded may need..."

Once again being stopped by Sookie. "No Eric, it is ok. We need to know the rest. We need to know what is being asked of us." she said as her sobs turned into sniffles. I really just wanted to take her to our room and comfort her. Her flushed face and red puffy eyes were breaking my heart.

"Are you sure my love? It can wait if you need the time." I ask her. She straightened her back and prepared for the rest of the conversation. My lovers strength astounded me. She would make a fabulous vampire.

I motioned for Niall to continue. He nodded and started once again. "What I have just told you about your parents set off a series of events. Because of the the death of your father, my son Finton, your true grandfather, went on a rampage. He killed many of Brendon's followers. He was busy hunting down Lochlen and Neave when he himself was murdered. Brendon, the self proclaimed Prince of the water Fae, knew killing my son would cause a war and war it brought. We have been at war for decades. I believe that your family line has been intentionally hunted down to try to weaken me." Sookie and I sat listening to his tale. Fucking fairies, all of this heartache for a royal take over.

"We believe that is was their hope that the marriage between Oklahoma and the Viking would detach you from him, giving them the access to take you out. With that not occurring and you attaching yourself even more to him they moved on to the next."

"The next?" I asked

"Oh my god! Hadley's child. They wanted to kill Hadley's baby." Sookie answered

"Yes my dear, you are correct. His name is Hunter. He is four. Like I said before Claude got there in time to save him. Neave has been killed. Here lies our dilemma." he finished

The AP continued where he left off. "The child needs to be raised. He is the last of your line. I have seen it. He will rule the realm, but only if he is raised here in this one. You two must raise him. He will need the direction only another telepath can give. He will also require much more protection then the Prince can offer him since he will remain here." she stated.

"So what has the mighty council decided on this matter?" I asked. Yes I was holding some contempt, but these old fuckers were deciding our destiny for us.

"Watch your tone Viking. Remember who it is you speak to" she replied. My frustration with the hierarchy was boiling my blood.

"And you Your Honorable One remember who speak to. He may be a vampire, but he is my vampire. No harm comes to him without my permission and since I would never agree to harming my mate my wrath would follow any who dared. You may be old and wise and I really do kinda like you, but I no longer have the patience to deal with any supe that thinks they can intimidate me and mine." Sookie spouts to the oldest living being on earth. I am so proud that she has chosen me to be her mate. Then surprise is the only thing I can say about what happens next.

A slow cackle grew from the old hag until it was a full blown laugh. "You shall be a perfect mother. You can be as fierce as the vampire you sit on. Yes yes you are the perfect couple to take on this endeavor." She then sobered up motioning for the Deamon to come forward. I had completely forgot he was here till this point. He walked up and laid out six contracts on the desk in front of us.

"The prince has decided to release you from the restriction of carrying a title to be bonded and married to Fae royalty. Before you lies the six states available. Choose one, choose all six it is your choice. Of course you can opt to choose none, but remember your new family will need you to add protection to what is already provided." Now it was my turn to sit in shock. I don't remember any time in history that so much power was offered. I knew what I wanted to do but this was definitely a decision that needed discussion with my other half.

"Might I add a small factor into this." Niall said. Great the fairy never had little factors. I didn't even know that statement was in their vocabulary. "No matter what you choose to do I suggest that we hold the light bonding ceremony tomorrow. I do not have much time in this realm and for a royal the ceremony can only be preformed by me." he concluded.

Mr. C then cleared his throat. I guess it was his turn to lay something on us. I mean why not our world was already turned upside down. "I have the guardianship paperwork for the young Mr. Hunter for you guys to sign when ready. He will be presented to you in three days time. Do not worry he is in Faerie at this time and as you know with the time difference he will not even realize much has passed. His grief is being handled." he stated

My mind was dealing with all that had been laid upon us this night. I can honestly say I felt as though my brain had been fried.

"We need to discuss this amongst ourselves. We will have some type of decision for you before dawn" I told the mighty three.

Standing still carrying Sookie in my arms. I rushed us to our room. We had a lot to discuss and not a whole lot of time to do it in.

I set her down on the bed and went to get her a warm cloth to wipe her face with. She took the cloth, but rose to go to the washroom in complete silence. I sat on the bed going through the things presented to us.

The first issue of Sookie finding out the truth about her parents was actually the easiest of our problems. Her feelings for this revelation will pacify with time.

The next of the issues was the boy. Sookie knew of him and never told me. Maybe she never planned on meeting him. I highly doubt that though. She lived for her family and loved ones. It is possible that she just had not had the chance to pursue the little one. That was more logical of an answer. No matter the reason of my lack of knowledge about the boy the fact was that he was now an orphan and I could guarantee that he would soon be in our care. I was going to be a father. So that was the boy in the vision. He was our adopted child not hers and Preston's. It made me wonder about the other children we had seen, but there was no time to wonder about that now. Hunter was to be crown Prince of Fae. I had to chuckle at that thought. A Fairy Prince raised by a vampire. Who would have ever thought that would happen.

Us taking on the responsibility of the boy brought on our third issue. The kingdoms presented to us. There was no way we could take over all six territories. For one, even though it is a lot we would be spreading ourselves to thin and never have the time to devote. Also, no monarch would want us carrying that much power. We would be in constant danger of attacks.

Sookie exited the bathroom in the middle of my thought process. She immediately came to my side. I wrapped my arm around her and rested my chin on her head. We needed this comfort from each other.

"How are you feeling my love?" I asked rubbing her small circles in the small of her back.

"I will be ok. We will be ok. It's kinda funny I really believe that. We have so much to decide, but somehow I know we will be alright. Is that crazy? " she moves her head so she can look at me.

I smile down at my passionate mate and shake my head. " No my sweet you are not crazy. It is good to hear that you have so much faith in us. Now what is your ideas about what we were told?" I told her what I have already thought over. She kisses me gently when I spoke about taking the boy. She sat with her face crinkled biting her bottom lip while she thinks. I love the cute faces she makes as she rolls ideas through her head.

"Eric, how can one loose their monarchy?" she asked. That was not a question I expected.

"Well you know the death of a monarch leaves their kingdom up for grabs. The killing of a monarch gets that vampire the kingdom. It can be willed to a maker as Freyda had her child do. It can be willed in a marriage and upon final death it goes to the undead spouse like the case of Sophie-Anne and Peter . Then the one that rarely happens which is one can appoint another vampire as King or Queen there by relinquishing their hold on the state. I believe this is what you suggested to Sophie-Anne once when you said she make Andre King for the purpose of marriage. Why my love? What is in that beautiful head of yours?" I said raising a eyebrow in curiosity.

"Well it is obvious that we will need you in a position of power and you are right we would be open for attack if we took over them all, but I think we need to take them all." she says

"Sookie that makes no sense at all." she shook her head at me and continued

"Hear me out my vampire. If we take all of them we have the power to appoint who will rule them not the council. They never told us that we had to keep what we take. " she tells me.

Sookie's ability to think outside the box has always amazed me and this time is no different. I was prepared to argue with her about me wanting to take Louisiana, but her she was wanting us to take and distribute them all.

"This is a very good thought my love. We can not only appoint the monarchs, but we can be compensated and allied with each. It is a contract that is agreed on when a state is freely handed over. We can include an alliance clause in each we hand over. Any alliance is similar as a marriage in our world as it last for a hundred years. Yes, I think this can be a very good thing." I kiss her nose as a smile lights up her face.

"The way I see it is Oklahoma can go to Stan. He is almost completely healed so taking on another state will be of no consequence to him. Nevada should go to the queen of California. She has wanted that state for centuries and can be a very strong ally in a pinch. Kansas and Nebraska can go to Rasul. He is loyal, smart and fair. He has always liked the plains of America. Something about the wheat fields brings him peace. I think he would much prefer this to were he is now." I explain to her my choices.

"That leaves Louisiana and Arkansas. I thought you did not wish to rule. I don't want you doing anything you do not wish to. Surely you can find someone to rule the state. You can be sheriff again. You liked that job" she was once again worried about me.

"No my Sookie, it is time for me to rule. True I never wanted it before, but that was more my laziness then anything else. I was happy with my corner yet boredom consumed me. It is time for me to take my rightful place among the monarchs of America. I will only do this if you are by my side. You will be my Queen. Is that what you want?" I am not lying to her. I should have taken Louisiana when Sophie was unfit to rule, but my selfishness would not allow me to.

"I will be whatever you need of me. You were willing to stay by my side when we feared I would be handed a kingdom that would have separated us for long periods of time. How could I not agree to this? It's not everyday a man offers to make a simple barmaid a queen" she says and giggles.

"Trust me you may have been a barmaid, but you are far from simple. I do not know many that are as complex as you my little fairy." I laugh with her. It feels good to be laughing again.

"What about Arkansas? Oh I know what we can do with it." There is a sparkle of mischief in her eye that excites me. She whispers in my ear her answer to the last state. I cannot help but bellow with laughter.

"Perfect my dear absolutely perfect" I tell her. "Shall we inform the three of our decision?" she hesitantly nods

"Wait Eric, how do you feel about the other stuff. Like taking Hunter. Do you want to be a dad at all let alone a dad to a young telepath? And what about the ceremony? I mean I know you said you want to and you would go through with it, but this is pretty fast." I will never understand how this woman can be so confident that she is threatening the old hag and in the same night worry that I do not want every piece of her I can have.

I smile down at her. "Sookie it will be an honor to share your light and help raise the little man with you. You are _my Queen_ and he will be _my Prince_"

"Of course, _my King_." she says as we exit the room to share our decision.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: OK so there you have it. The next chapter will continue with the flashbacks. I know you want to know about the twins, well I hope you do . Do you think you know? Well, let me know leave me a review and tell me what you think.**


	29. Becoming One

**A/N: I just really want to say thank you for those that helped me get this one out and hopefully more. I hope you enjoy it **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 29<strong>

**Becoming One**

**Still four years ago...**

After the papers were signed making us both monarchs and parents. Sookie was ushered out the room by the hand maidens and Niall left to get what was needed to join us with light. So I sat in the office a bit dumbfounded at how quickly things were changing.

"Ah... Viking how does it feel to be recently gifted?" the old bag asked me with a light gleefulness in her voice.

"Gifted?" I had an idea of what she was talking about, but was not sure.

"Well, I guess with all that has been going on you and your Queen have not had time to discuss all that has come to pass. Do you see the glow? The light given off by your new family members?" she asked. I nodded which was an odd thing to do in front of a blind bat, but some how she knew that I had made the movement either that or didn't give a shit about my response. Knowing her, it was probably the latter.

"Sookie has gifted you. You are as I am. Do not take it lightly. She will never love anyone more then you. You are her all now and the family you build will reflect the soul love you share. Deny it and they suffer. Embrace it and all will flourish. The visions I see for you two are what can come to pass, but not written by the fates...yet. Funny how soul mates can change their path" she looked to the ceiling for a moment and then continued

"Now that the two of you will be joined we shall be safe. But you... You my boy shall be immune. You are never to fear the magic they possess. You are never to run or abandon those who hold your heart. The both of you have proven to have happy feet and silent mouths when something upsets you. That is no longer acceptable. Stay, fight, love her fiercely, and never forget that, that is what her heart feels for you. " she went on to tell me about the immune ones and why Sookie and her family glowed for me now. Apparently, Sookie was already aware of all of this.

"The gift she gave you was a piece of her spark and with the ceremony tonight comes a piece of her soul. You must be prepared to accept it fully or it will deny you and be lost forever. Had she not gifted you it would be just another Faery marriage, but because you are not Fae and her light has come to you if you reject her soul she shall perish." I sat my mind running a mile a minute unable to fathom why Sookie would do this to herself. Why would she pit her life in my hands? The words of the AP stopped me from spiraling into panic.

"Oh Viking do not worry so. You are thinking so hard even I can see the wheels turning. Ha ha you are capable of being all she needs, of being what they all will need. Just accept it. Well, I have to prepare for the ceremony of the millennium and I believe you do too. " with that another maiden came to fetch the old maid and I was left alone.

My mind wondered the whole time I walked to the room chosen for me to prepare in. As I dressed in the fairy pajamas that had been left in my room for me I thought about all I was told. I was normally confident in all that I do, but with Sookie I always had doubts. She is the only woman in the world that can do that to me. I knew about the light and being tied to Sookie but the soul part was new to me. I wondered if she was unaware of it.

I put on the leather sandals, also provided and ran my fingers through my hair. I could do this. I could be everything Sookie needed me to be. She was already everything I could ask for in a mate. She will be an excellent mother for our son. Our son, with that one thought I knew that this was meant to be my life. Our son, a phrase I never thought I would get to speak again. Sookie would be the perfect mother and I would teach him to be a strong warrior and fair leader. Yes this was the life meant for me. This was why I endeavored to live all this time. Our family.

I stood next to Niall as still as an ivory statue in a room full of fairies. The AP sat behind Niall in her normal throne surrounded by her non vampire maidens. Her and I being the only of our kind allowed. Hell we were the only ones that would have been able to stand it. Never would I have thought that I Eric Northman would be able to stand in a room with 50 fairies and only have a desire for the one that hasn't entered the room yet. Thank the gods Pam was not here. It will be bad enough when she hears about this. Maybe her and the 'happy there's a sale' fairies can go shopping with my credit card and that will take her mind off of it for a century or two.

The air grew thick and with a pop my love appeared in front of me. She was as beautiful as always. She wore a white silk gown that clung to her curves yet flowed around her. Flowers of purple and white where braided in her hair that cascaded down her back. Her eyes sparkled and her plush pink lips curved up in the most magnificent smile that ever graced my vision.

Our bubble was popped when Niall cleared his throat. I looked out the side of my eyes to see all the fairies on one knee with their eyes to the floor. Then he spoke

"Our light is bright, our light shines through, our light is to be guarded, nourished, and loved. It is shared with no others but those who guide our hearts. It directs us through the darkness and in this case leads us to the darkness and illuminates it for you. The lights that stand before me shall be joined and protected by all that honor the light of Fae" at that the crowd answered

"WE PLEDGE"

With that Niall continued "Do the two of you agree to honor your light, to love with all that you are and when darkness descends upon you trust your hearts to lead you to the light you shall carry for one another"

"We do" Sookie and I pledged. I had no doubts in the words I spoke. My world now stood in front of me now and always.

"Join hands my children" we took each each others hands and instantly I felt a slight jolt. Niall took a gold braided rope and wrapped it around our wrists. Joining us together. He covered our hands with his own and chanted in a language I did not know.

Immediately, the rope began to glow. It was as bright as the sun, but I could not look away. It started to absorb into our skin. I felt a warmth race through my blood. Sookie and I dropped to our knees with the sheer strength of love that rushed through us. I was gasping for breath when we both illuminated the room. A pleasure and pain I had never felt before in all my years of existence plummeted through me and my love.

I held onto her hand like my life depended on it and her grip was iron clad. The light our skin held dimmed. The feeling subsided, then I felt it. I felt the piece of her she so freely gave me. I grabbed her into my arms and kissed her with all the passion I held inside me. She returned my kiss with force.

We were one.

**Niall's POV**

I have performed and witnessed countless light ceremonies in my time, but I have never observed what I just saw. In a normal ceremony the light passes through the sacred rope and that is that. But this was amazing.

As the pair dropped to their knees all that were in attendance began to shine. A protective dome of light surrounded them. This action was a myth in Faery. It was written in texts so old that none have even looked upon their words in at least 500 years. As a matter of fact I think I was the last to read the tale. This was a soul sharing light ceremony. That has never happened. It was written that it was possible, but no couple had ever met the needs for it.

I could see their souls attack each other as they raised out of their bodies. Then they embraced and swirled around while connecting to one another. Then as quickly as they came together they pushed apart but instead of being two completely separate souls they were now two parts of a whole. The light of their souls crashed into each of their chests searing through them.

As the light that illuminated them dulled so did the dome that protected them during the combining. The pair came back to their senses and locked in a passionate embrace.

They were one. Forever...

**SPOV**

I couldn't keep my hands off him. My husband, My King, My Mate, My Heart and Soul. After the very public display of affection between me and Eric, Niall announced us mated in the light. We left the room in a flurry of movements. Eric pushed me against the nearest wall in the hallway leading to our room. His kisses were urgent with need. Mine were no less greedy. He ground his hardness against me. My core was saturated with want. He lifted me with the intention of finding our room, but that was too long for me.

I popped us onto the bed. Unfortunately, I kind of removed our clothes on the way. He he. God I love being a faery princess sometimes.

Once my love realized where we were and what we were missing his movements slowed. His frenzied movements became soft flutters over my skin. His mouth moved down my body. He took his time licking every inch he passed over. My nipples were hard with desire for his gifted tongue. When he finally reached them I was so wound up I screamed his name. His hand reached between us finding the small piece of me that held pure pleasure. As his thumb circled my nub two fingers entered me. The penetration was to much and instantly I was done for. The pleasure flowed through me and into him. His small jerks and spasms alerted me to his first orgasm also.

Thank the gods I married a vamp. He was still ready for me and still hard as before. He removed his fingers and rose to his knees pulling me with him by the hips. Eric's eyes blazed with lust as one hand griped his member while the one he pulled from me was being licked clean. He rubbed through my folds coating himself with my juices. Every time he passed over my sensitive clit I whimpered with want. Finally, after what felt like forever he pushed into me. Slowly he entered me inch by inch. His head fell back and an inhuman groan left his mouth. I raised up on my elbows and watched as he filled me completely.

We are one was the only thought running through my head.

**EPOV**

"Yes lover, we are one" I agreed as I opened my eyes to see my wife.

Only the lust that had filled them was replaced by shock and then fear surfaced through the bond we shared.

_Eric can you hear me._

It was my turn to be shocked. I had heard her thoughts.

_Yes my love. _I answered her telepathically. Once again her eyes widened. Her fear peaked again.

I scooped her up and held her close. I was still buried deep inside her so I began to move my hips in an attempt to calm her.

"There is nothing to fear my precious love. We are one now. Feel us my sweet. Stop thinking and feel." I whispered to her. Her fear dropped and want filled her again. She began to move against me. Meeting each of my thrusts with a counter thrust. "Nothing will separate us now my love. You are my world. Share bliss with me Sookie. Give yourself over my queen. Let me have all of you." with those words she rolled her head to the side presenting me with her perfect neck for me to enjoy. She shook with her orgasm as I pierced her skin and took the most delectable liquid in the universe into my mouth. When her teeth breached the skin of my shoulder and she pulled the first mouthful of me into her I could hold back no longer. My seed streamed deep into her quivering tunnel. We licked each others marks clean and collapsed on the bed side by side. I could not release her from my grasp just yet.

We laid there just enjoying each others embrace. We had many things to still handle and many issues still coming our way, but for now it was us. No outside world. No kingdoms to rule. No fairies hunting us. Just a man and a woman in love and that is how we remained during the rest of our pleasure filled night...One.

* * *

><p><strong>OK,<strong>** so there you have it the ceremony. I am not the best at them, but I hope you enjoyed it. And once again thank you for reading and sorry it has taken so long for me to update. so what part of their adventure would you like to hear about next? Let me know what you think good or bad...THANKS**


	30. Growing a family

**A/N: Thank you to all the people who continue to read and fav and review my story. I know I am not the most regular updater and I am sorry about that. I have decided to add my review teasers into the story so chapter 6 and chapter 10 have been revised to include the teaser that was given out for reviews. So for those of you that are new to the story you can read them also.**

**I also forgot to add the disclaimer last chapter but here it is now. I do not own any of these characters that honor goes to Charlaine Harris**

**I know that there is a lot of flashbacks in this chapter but it was the best way to tell the story.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 30 <strong>

**A Growing Family**

**Present day...**

**SPOV**

Hunter barreling into the house brought me from my thoughts. I wiped my eyes and plastered on my smile. I made sure that my shields were up tight because Hunter was becoming a very talented telepath with all the fairies to help him.

"When are they getting here mommy?" Hunt yelled as he burst through the bedroom door. He changed from calling us Auntie and Uncle about 2 years ago. He said that was what felt right to him. Eric and I didn't mind at all being that he had been our son since the day he was given to us.

"They will be here soon Hunt. You have to calm down sweetie. Come on I'll get you a snack while we wait." I ruffled his long hair and we headed to the kitchen.

"Caan wu twell me the swory uf wen I came to wu agwain?" he asked while stuffing his mouth with cookies Evina made earlier.

"ok just don't talk with your mouth full sweetie" I laughed as he nodded and gave me a big chocolate filled smile.

**4 years ago...**

After Eric and I finally cleaned up and dressed for the evening we saw a letter that had been slipped under the door.

_Your Majesties,_

_When you find the time to come up for air the Prince of the Sky Fae request your presence in his office.__Her Grace__P.S. Please go save him as soon as you can. Being a horse does not suit him well._

Eric and I looked at each other with some puzzlement showing on our face, shrugged and headed down to Niall.

What we saw was shocking to say the least. Niall on his hands and knees with Hunter bellowing "giddy up" while riding on his back. "Again again gwanpa" he called until he saw us. "Aunt Sookie your here, your here" Hunt hollered and ran into my arms.

Niall raised off the floor with a huff and mouthed a silent thank you . "A very rambunctious child that one is." Niall said with a loving smile directing us over to the couch to sit.

I sat with Hunter still attached to me. Eric sat very stiffly next to me. His eyes had not left Hunter since we entered. He was one of the children in the vision. Hunter had brown hair and bright blue eyes. He was the perfect mix of Remy and Hadley. If you didn't know any better though, you would think that Preston and I had a child together. Since I resembled Hadley and Remy had many of Preston's features I could see how in the vision Hunter was mistaken as mine and Preston's child.

Hunter popped his head up from my shoulder and looked over at Eric.  
>"Gwanpa tolded me that I was gonna be livin' with yous now and you are my Aunt Sookie's hus...um... hus... uh... whas it called?" he looked over to Niall and asked.<p>

"Husband" Niall answered

"Yeah that's it. Husband and that we can get a cat and that I have a woom full of cars and.."

"Hunter calm down for a second sweetie" he pouted his lip out bit remained quiet.

Eric had still not said a word nor had he taken his eyes off the rambling boy. I started to get nervous that maybe this was too much for him. I mean he is a thousand year old vampire after all. Children, I highly doubt, have never been in the cards for him. What if he doesn't want him? I know he said we would get through this together, but what if after seeing Hunter and how energetic he was gave him second thoughts?

Eric scoffed and shook his head at me " Hunter, yes you will live with us and yes you will have your own room and if cars is what you want cars is what you will get. As far as a cat goes, we can look into that more when we arrive back home. Also, yes I am your Aunts husband which makes me your Uncle Eric and I am a much better horse then your grandfather." he said with a smile and a wink. I sighed a breath of relief and Hunter giggled

Then I heard Eric think at me. _Do not doubt that I will ever not stand by your side my lovely mate._

"What's a mate Uncle Ewic" Hunter asked. We both looked at Hunter in shock

Boy, was this going to take some getting used to.

**EPOV ****Present day...**

I sat on the porch swing waiting for Preston to arrive. It had been a week since he got called to fairy and tonight was supposed to be the night of his return. Sookie was inside once again telling Hunter the story of his joining us. He knew it by heart, but still loved to be told. He called it the day his parents chose him.

I saw the shift in the air and readied myself for a fairy to appear. It just wasn't the one I was expecting.

Evina came and carefully plopped down in the rocking chair next to me. I say plopped as a loose term, being that she was about to pop with her own bundle of joy, I believe Sookie had been calling it. I didn't quite understand the joy thing because Evina had been anything but a joy for the last couple of months.

"Northman, is it possible for you to command your child to respect a sale." I just raised an eyebrow at her. Pam and Evina have been arguing over shopping for almost 3 years now. Yet they still met every two weeks to shop. Evina had started popping them all over the country for their trips when Louisiana became to small for their tastes and Pam had loved every second of it even if she did not express it outwardly. Yet, they always had the same outcome either one or the other complaining about how the other shopped.

"I mean really who needs 15 pairs of heels. Seriously! Then she has the nerve to tell me that I should not buy towels in bulk, but they were having a sale and they are so pretty. Oh, I got you and Sookie a set and a set for Hunters bathroom." she continued to complain about the trip with Pam as I tuned her out.

I knew she was just trying to occupy her time while her mate was gone and her training had been cut until after their child was born. When we became comfortable enough to discuss her shopping trips I don't know, but she did like to bring all her complaints to me.

I grinned and thought back...

**2 years ago...**

"Your majesty, may I have a moment of your time?" Evina entered my office and asked.

"As long as it is not about cutting Pam's black card up again" I joked, but she did not respond with her normal eye roll and scoff. "Yes of course Evina have a seat."In the few years that I have been around the fairy warrior I had never known her to be nervous. Yet here she stood fidgeting.

She sat in silence for a moment. "ok so, I am in love and he loves me too, but we are worried about what you and her majesty will think. He wanted to come to you himself, but I asked that I be the one to tell you. We wish to be mates. I know that Sook... I mean Her Grace will understand and probably give her blessing, but you are different and since we need permission from both I have chosen to come to you first." she looked at me a bit fearful of what my response was going to be.

"Why would I be different?" I asked

"Well, don't take this the wrong way, but you are not the most romantic guy in the world vampire and even though Sookie's safety will always come first to us you still show doubt about us guarding both her and the boy. You have to know that our relationship will not interfere with our duties to our charges" she told me.

I thought about what she told me for a moment. I studied her features as she waited for my response.

"I have known about you and Preston's desire for one another for a while now. To be honest, I knew that soon you or he would be coming to me and my Queen for permission to mate. You are correct in saying that my lovers safety concerns me, but not for the reasons you think. Since Sookie has been your charge you have been an excellent guard. The same can be said about Preston with Hunter. When Sookie named Preston his keeper I was not worried in the least, but let me ask you this. Would you die for your charge?"

"Without hesitation" she answered immediately

"Would Preston die for his charge?"

"Also, without hesitation. You know this." she hissed

"Yes I do, but will he or you die for your mate and if either of you needed to choose between the two could you say good bye to your mate forever for your charges?" I asked. She sat with a shocked look on her face. It was obvious she had never considered the scenario.

"I ...he..." she sighed then continued her eyes began to tear. That was something I had not expected. Evina had always been a pillar of strength never showing any emotion other then joy and anger. She was quite good at anger. It made me a bit uncomfortable to see her eyes water even though she never dropped a tear.

"I have trained my whole life to have my charge. Her Majesty is my number one priority. She has been since the day I was named to her. I nor he would dishonor our people by choosing ourselves over them and I don't do dishonor well. I am sworn to Sookie as much as Preston is sworn to Hunter. One of the reasons we care for each other is our sense of duty and honor. Another, is our sense of family and though we are duty bound to them they are our family and that also includes you. We will always choose our family." she said with such conviction that no doubt could be had.

I smiled at her and nodded. She knew that was the approval she came seeking. With that a smile came across her face and her eyes sparkled. She rose from her seat and bowed deeply to me before leaving.

As soon as she was gone my phone chimed. I knew exactly who it was before even retrieving the text.

**S: my loving husband was that really necessary. We had already agreed to give our permission :p****  
><strong>  
><strong>E: just covering everything I couldn't make it that easy for them besides why are you monitoring again.<strong>**  
><strong>  
>Sookie had taken to monitoring my thoughts while I was at work along with the rest of the club. Another "side effect" of the lighting her telepathy had grown to where she could hear almost the whole state of Louisiana. With that also came shields that did not tire her to keep up any longer. She had taught me how to shield, though I hardly ever kept her out. It was necessary for us to have them though for Hunter's benefit. We had learned how to block him from our conversations, something that drove him crazy at first. Being a telepath makes it hard when you cannot hear what people are thinking, but he got past it and actually enjoyed the silence that our home offered him.<p>

**S: by the way whose telling the Queen of Arkansas there's going to be a wedding to plan.**

I laughed and shook my head ,Gods help the fairy when Pam decides she is the wedding planner.


	31. The Jolt of Darkness

**A/N: Just wanted to say a quick thank you to all those still reading my story and those who have just started. i couldn't do this without you. I know this is not a long chapter but it had to end were it did.**

**Disclaimer: As always I do not own any of them, well Evina is mine but that's it the rest are Charlaine Harris**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 31<strong>

**The Jolt of Darkness**

**Preston's POV**

I paced the halls of the palace waiting. To me I had not been gone long, but to the ones I left behind I knew it was almost time to return.

Here I was on another mission in Faery only this one I took with a heavy heart.

**One Week Ago (earth realm)...**

Evina and I were relaxing in what had become our home , well it was a wedding present from Eric and Sookie. I was rubbing her swollen feet while she complained about her upcoming shopping trip with Pam and completed her newest crossword book. When a pain hit us. It was not our own.

Both of us popped at the ready for whatever was threatening our Queen and the little Prince.

When we entered the house we saw her curled up in Eric's lap balling while Claude and Niall sat across from them, also with tears in their eyes.

Evina took her place behind the royal couple and stood sentry. Waiting for any additional orders. I was about to take my spot behind them when Niall pulled me into the kitchen.

"It is a sad time my boy, but I have a task for you. " he sat at the table and gestured for me to join him.

"There was a breech at the Palace. Our guards fought hard. as did our guardians, but it was not enough to save her. She fought valiantly worthy of her name." he became quiet then. I just sat waiting for the High Prince to tell me my mission.

"Sookie and Eric are being asked to take on a task that was written by the fates for them to have, but surely will not be easy on them. They will agree of course and your task is to come to Faery and bring them the new additions to the Northman clan." He closed his eyes and stilled himself.

Another wave of ache passed through me. The choice had been given and accepted. I felt it and sighed.

It was official. Claudine, her mate Coleman, and her guardians had fallen in the battle.

"It was Neave that finished her off. Claudine was able to slice Neave's throat before she fell killing that vile creature. The breech was handled. Breandon still lives though. I am considering closing the portals to contain the threat." I was shocked at that.

"If I may speak freely my Prince" he gestured for me to continue "If you go ahead with the closure it will be like a slap in the face to all those who have fought and fallen for the right to travel between realms. Claudine believed in this realm. She and Coleman had plans to move here now that the twins were born. We will protect our family if that is what worries you. The Viking will make these properties a fortress if it is needed. We need to honor those in the summerlands by keeping life the way we love."

"Hmmm" was the only answer I got from him. I wasn't sure what he would decide, but hopefully he would take my words into consideration. With that he popped away.

Evina came in as I sat thinking about the lose of Claudine and Coleman. My love had been friends with both of them. Many times Claudine would tell Evina stories of Sookie to help her be prepared as her guardian. In that time they developed a sort of bond as Sookie's protectors. Claudine would also confide in her about Coleman. Yes, I would say they were dear friends to one another. Claudine had been a bridesmaid and Coleman was a groomsman at our wedding. I was not close to her but my Queen and my mate loved her and that was all that mattered. Sookie was hurting and there was nothing that Evina and I could do. Even though she tried not to show her hurt I knew that Evina was also morning her friend.

"When do you leave?" Evina asked as she sat and I took my hand. Though she was a fierce warrior the kindness she could show is why my heart would always be hers. She blinked back the tears I know she wanted to shed for her fallen friend and waited for me to answer.

"Soon. I should be back within the week." I raised from my seat pulling her to her feet. I embraced her in a hug. Her swelling belly between us. I kissed her soft lips, bent to kiss my unborn child, then left for Faery to once again add to the Northmans.

**Present day...****  
><strong>**SPOV**

Evina came into the kitchen with a nod and sat next to Hunter while he munched away still. I felt for Eric and realized he was still sitting outside.

I left the kitchen and went outside to join him. He smiled at me and took my hand as I sat beside him on the swing. We didn't say a word. We sat in silence.

Honestly, we were probably talked out about all of this. It didn't take us but a second to agree to take the twins. Although, we had never seen them they were family. Once again the vision proved to be correct. We had Hunter already and now we would have a new baby girl and boy. Who would have ever thought a fairy and a thousand year old vampire would have kids, but here we were waiting for our babies. Sad about the circumstances, yet happy to be adding to our household.

Referring to them as ours was something we decided to do last night. Hunter was so excited to be a big brother that we felt if we did not call them ours it would get weird for them all. I mean they were all our children now no matter how it came to be. Claude told us that he would still be their Uncle no matter who they called mom and dad. We would tell the children about their parents the way we always told Hunter about his and Claude agreed to help with that being that we did not know much about either Claudine or Coleman. Evina also said she would make sure the children knew how noble their parents were.

"He is coming." I whispered. I could feel Preston's energy reentering this plane, but something felt odd. Like an additional energy piggy backing. Huh, must be the twins. Eric and I rose to greet him and the babies. Just as Preston appeared with two bundles in his arms I felt a pain hit my back. I heard Eric call my name right before the blackness enveloped me.

**Evina POV**

After Hunter finished his snack and cleaned up we went to watch a video and wait. As hard as he fought it, sleep took him but not before he made me swear to wake him when his siblings arrived. He was more like Eric everyday.

Watching him sleep I found myself rubbing my belly wondering about my own little one. Preston and I had decided not to find out the sex of our child. It was kind of fun not knowing it also drove Pam bonkers which I loved. She still shopped for us I think we owned every gender neutral layette one could have.

I stood up when I felt Preston's presence reentering this realm. I was about to wake Hunter when a searing pain developed in my back dropping me to my knees.

"My Queen"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know you may hate me. but I promise that the next chapter will not take me that long to post as the last ones have. Let me know what you think please. Reviews really do help feed the muse**


	32. Light to Death

**First I have to say sorry it is taking so long for me to get my updates out. Work has been crazy and with my schedule change it has just been crazy. Second, I have to say thank you to all the reviews and adds I have gotten. I know I have not been able to personally thank you all, but once again it is a time issue. They are loved each and every one of them and you. **

**Third is the lovely disclaimer that reminds everyone that I don't own the park I just play in the sandbox. The park owner would be the lovely Miss Charlaine Harris**

* * *

><p><strong>Light to Death<strong>

**EPOV**

Two weeks. Two weeks had passed and still Dr. Ludwig hadn't found anything to heal our mates. So here we sat in the kitchen feeding the twins while hunter babbled on about his day at school.

At first Hunter was very distraught seeing his mother and his "aunt" laying in stasis. Niall had to put the spell on Evina after Preston discovered her unconscious on the living room floor. He moped around the house. At least that is what I was told. Adaryn came from Faery to care for the children. With her also came half a dozen royal guards because Preston and I could not bring ourselves to leave our mates sides. Preston had placed her in our spare bedroom. We centralized everyone in the farmhouse for safety. Brendon was still out there and we couldn't risk him coming back to finish the job.

Then a week ago, Hunter pepped up and told me that he had heard her. He said she said to remember sleeping beauty. I had no clue what a sleeping beauty was. Hunter ran to his room and brought me a huge book of fairy tales. Like Sookie would say who'd a thunk.

I studied the story back and forth. I consulted with Preston and Niall. They both thought I had lost my mind. I kissed her every night when I rose and every morning before I died. As crazy as Preston thought I was it did not stop him from attempting the same with his love. Nothing worked, but Hunter told me not to worry she would wake. He had not heard her since, but that little thought he did hear made his spirits lift. He reminded me that I had children to look after. Pam, who had come by every night to check on everyone, since I had been to one room she said added her own two cents to Hunters reminder, saying Sookie would tan my hide if she knew I was neglecting our children. Hunt nodded at his "nighttime aunts" statement. Even though he had never incurred Sookie's wrath. I on the other hand had and knew they were both right. Ha, I was the subject of an intervention. Sookie would have loved it.

Four nights ago, I'm embarrassed to say, was the first night I laid eyes on the twins since their arrival. When I entered the nursery Ryn jumped a bit surprised to see me. It was feeding time. She offered me the little bundle and the bottle she held. I took Destiny Claudine Northman into my arms and she hooked me. She wiggled obviously getting impatient with me. I sat in the rocking chair and fed my daughter. Though she had hazel eyes and brown curly hair she was mine. Devon Coleman Northman was next and way more impatient than his sister. The howl that came from him could probably wake the dead. Hearing him scream made me realize how far gone I had been. These two had been in the house for a week and a half and I had not heard one peep let alone the sound that was whaling out of my youngest sons mouth. Hunter came running in. He smiled a huge smile when he saw me holding his younger sibling. That smile reminded me so much of Sookie. It was the smile she gave me before telling me she knew I was a big ol teddy bear inside. The smile that told me she was proud of whatever action I had taken at the time. As I sat in the chair feeding Devon, Hunter rubbed his brothers almost bald head, while humming the lullaby I sang to him when he was younger. Looking at my children all together in the room gave me hope. Fate would not give us all this love just to take the heart of this family away. Something in me knew she would heal from this.

Two nights later we convinced Preston to join us in the kitchen for what Hunter called family dinnertime. Hunter told him he could use Devon as a practice baby. For when Evina awoke and he had his own. At first he was apprehensive about it, but then he agreed.

So our nightly routine was born. I would rise spend about an hour with my sleeping beauty then join Preston, Hunter, Adaryn, and the twins for dinnertime. Then story time, bath time, and bedtime. When all the children settled Preston and I returned to our rooms. I sat next to my wife and would recap all that happened that evening. I would catch myself begging for her to fight whatever was sickening her up. I knew she would not wake because of the spell placed on her, but if she could heal she could be woken by Niall.

So here we sat doing our nightly routine. When two pops came from the living room. I handed Destiny to Ryn and Preston laid Devon in his bouncer before we headed toward the sound. It was not a night for a check up so what the midget doctor was doing here we did not know.

"Vampire, Fairy" she said to each of us. Niall stood anxiously next to her " I believe I have found what is devouring Sookie. Meet me upstairs" with that she popped away with the two fairies following. I zoomed upstairs to see them all waiting for me. It was weird for me being the slowest in the house.

The Dr. had a glowing hand over Sookie's forehead "You see Brendon blasted her with a darkness spell. On a human or any other supe it would not affect them, but fairies..."

"live off their light" Preston finished. His voice sounded worried. That couldn't be good.

"Correct and because it was spreading in Sookie and the guardians light is so woven with hers it is effecting Evina as well. It was my first sign that what was in her was killing her. Evina can still live when Sookie has been merely injured. Hell, she could fully function should Sookie be injured, but if Sookie dies she shall not live either. It is the sacrifice all the guardians make." the doctor explained.

"That is why our relationship is rare. Normally, guardians do not mate. They reproduce, but never with another guardian. The fairy they choose to have a child with is the one responsible for raising the child, while the guardian continues their duties. Sookie did not like this idea. She said a family should always be together. She told us that if we loved each other we should marry and if children come from our union it will have two parents to raise it. Even our mating ceremony was different. Evina's light is so tied to Sookie's that she was not able to share any with me. I carry Sookie's light also, but my light is dominant as I have never given any of mine to her. Evina gave hers to Sookie from the moment Sookie was born. She bonded, I guess you could call it, to Sookie's light the day Sookie entered this world, but because Sookie's spark had not matured she could only wait" Preston almost whispered. His head turned towards the room where his love slept.

"As I said, that is what told me this was not a normal fairy blast. Your run of the mill blast would have either injured her or killed her instantly. My guess is that piggy backing on Preston's teleport took too much power for a killing blast. So he attached this spell to a blast that would injure her. Evina felt the first blast as just an injury to her mistress, but as the spell took effect it paralyzed both of them. We were able to set the stasis spell on them before too much of the darkness spread." she finished as she started to check the rest of Sookie with her glowing hand.

"Alright you know what is wrong with her; how do we cure her? I will do anything pay anything." I stated " If you must drain every drop from me I will submit. Just give me my wife back."

"Vampire your blood will not work. I think Brendon was hoping you would give her your blood. Your instinct is to feed your blood to her. To save your mate the only way you know how. Had you done that on the night she was hit it would have been deadly. Your animated with magic. That is what makes you _live so_ to speak, but your magic is dark. If you were to feed her it would feed the darkness sent to eat her light. No... only one thing can fight darkness..." she raised her eyebrow at me

I thought about it a moment when it hit me. I glared at Niall. For the first time I noticed the sadness in his face, but there was something else there too. Guilt that was it. He was looking guilty. I continued to glare until he finally spoke.

"I know what you are thinking Viking. I cannot reverse this process. The doctor explained the situation to me earlier this evening. What she needs is more than I have to give." he met my glare with a look of sorrow

"Why can't you give her light. You are the great and powerful Prince? Get another fairy to do it. There are many right here that would do anything you ask of them." I demanded

The doctor answered my ire "It cannot be a random fairy. It can only be her kin. Someone who is in her fairy line. That is why you or Preston cannot contribute even though you share a bit of her light."

"So you won't help the grand-daughter you claim to love so much. The one that you wanted as the heir to your throne. She lies here dying and you refuse to help" anger was taking up all my thoughts. Fuckin' fairies.

"Do you really think this is my choice, you stupid vampire. She has declined my offer to rule. The light infusion she needs can drain a fairy of all their light leaving them human or worse kill them. So if you want me to sacrifice myself to save her just to have her leave you to rule fairy that is fine with me. She will be alive, but she will be away from your side. Which with the strength of the blood bond you have with each other will probably kill you both anyways. So you irrational giant, you see I cannot risk my life, my people, or my kingdom by doing this no matter how much I love her." he yelled at me. His anger had reached the point that his fae essence was showing. He glowed bright, his teeth were pointy, and he was hovering about two feet off the ground. I didn't know fairies could float.

I did not back down from my so-called grandfather in-law. Preston came to my side and snarled at his Prince. Just when I thought a fight was about to break out between us a voice from the doorway stopped us all.

"I will do it. I will give my light for her to live"

* * *

><p><strong>Hope it explained some things...Do who is going to save Sookie, Evina, and the baby. Please tell me what you think<strong>


	33. A kiss to save my heart

**A/N: Hello. I know that it has taken a while to get this chapter out and I really did not mean for it to, but after working 10 hours in front of my computer I try to get as far away from it as possible. OK maybe just as far as my bed but that is besides the point. I am so sorry.**

** I want to say thank you to everyone who is still reading, to those who have discovered the story and our reading it, and any other people I may have forgotten to mention. Special thank you to the people who take the time to leave me a review.**

**Sorry for any mistakes I have no beta and if any one wants to be my beta feel free to PM me.**

**Disclaimer: as everyone knows I am not the owner of these characters Charlaine Harris is.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 33<strong>

**A kiss to save my heart**

**EPOV**

I turned to see Jason standing in the doorway with Claude. This surprised me because it was my understanding Jason did not carry the spark.

"Grandfather, let me explain" Claude quickly said as he stepped in front of Jason or at least the Jason look-alike. The longer I looked at him the more I saw subtle differences. The main difference was his demeanor. He was very docile and his gaze hardly ever lifted from his feet. Every once in a while he would sneak a glance at Niall. He also reeked of fear. Jason never did. The boy was like his sister. The Stackhouses where definitely to bold for their own good sometimes.

"He wants to repay his debt. He should be allowed to repay it. He owes her blood for what he has taken and he can pay it now" Claude's argument pulled me from my examination of the man.

"Who is this one, what debt, and who cares if he can save my wife?" I asked Niall.

"he is my son and a traitor" Niall seethed. "He was disowned decades ago. He is one of Brendon's followers."

At that statement my ire turned on the fairy. Had he come to finish the job? I didn't care why he came but he would not get the chance. I moved fast and snatched him by the throat.

"Eric do not harm him. He may be our only hope." Preston pleaded with me.

Hunter came bouncing through the door then. "Daddy he wants to save her. Daddy he wants to bring mommy back to us." he yelled. Yup, Stackhouses have no self-preservation always barging into dangerous situations.

I narrowed my eyes at the limp fairy in my hand and dropped him. He stayed on his knees while he regained his ability to breathe.

I turned to the doctor who had not left Sookie's side through all this. "Could this work?" I asked

She moved in front of the fairy and began to examine him. "It may. He has a strong spark, but some how the spark has been muted down. The spell would need to be released before I can begin to pass it to another. Who has spelled you boy?" she asked

He lowered his eyes once again and whispered "My father"

"Fix him so he can heal Sookie" I demanded.

"I cannot, we have no idea what he is capable of. I have him spelled for a reason he is the one that was behind the death of her parents. He is also the reason why his twin brother is in the summer lands. He cannot be trusted" Niall announced.

How was I going to convince Niall to dispel this traitor so he could heal my heart?

**SPOV**

I don't know how long I have wandered around in the darkness. There were patches of light here or there but I could not reach them. I had reached one a while ago and was able to calm Hunter. One thought was all I was able to get out. The thought that came out was about sleeping beauty. I don't know why that was the thought, but I felt his mind calm with it. Then the light dimmed back into darkness. I hoped that would help calm Eric also.

I felt Eric all the time. At times I could feel him willing me to fight against the darkness.

I tried.

I ran for any patch of light.

I fought against the dark walls that were closing in on me.

I tried.

It felt like I would never get to one of the patches. Never see the twins. Never hold Hunter. Never have my loves arms wrapped around me again.

For the first time since the darkness came I felt hopeless. I curled up in a ball like I used to when I was a child and cried.

I don't know how long I laid there. Hell, I didn't know how long I have been in here at all. A day, month, year, I had no clue.

Then he came. He was a glowing beauty. He sat and rubbed my hair and sang a lullaby that I recognized from my childhood. It calmed me. I had not felt this way since my gran was alive. He comforted me the way she would. His touch was fatherly and caring.

"Calm yourself my child." he soothed

"How do I get home? I need to get to my family." I whimpered.  
>I didn't know who he was, but I felt he was here to help.<p>

"Help has arrived, but only if he is given the chance to repent, will he be allowed." he said

"I don't understand what that means" I sobbed

"My time with you here is ending my granddaughter. Sookie fight, do not give in. Find your light then he will be able to save you. They need you to tell them it is ok. Fight" he said as he faded away.

How was I supposed to tell whoever _he_ was that it was ok to heal my heart?

**HUNTERS POV**

I wanted to go with daddy and Uncle Preston when they left the table, but Ryn wouldn't let me. She said they had to have an adult meeting with grandpa and the mini doctor.

I pouted and gave her what mommy calls my puppy eyes, but she didn't give in. She said she needed help with the babies but she didn't really. She was awesome with the babies all the time. She was just trying to make me not go to daddy.

I huffed and picked up Devon to "help". We were in the living room watching TV when two more minds popped into the house. One was Uncle Claude, I knew the way his mind felt. The other was new. Whoever it was he did not shield his thoughts. I went back to watching TV when I heard him loud and clear.

_I hope he doesn't kill me. I must save her. Please don't kill me I need to help her. I promised Fintan. I promised, I promised , I promised._

He was here to save my mommy and Auntie. I ran as fast as I could to the bedroom. Daddy was holding him by the throat and was very, very mad. He was even madder then the time I cut his hair while he was sleeping and he was really mad then.

I told him he was here to save mommy. He could save my mommy.

I listened to them talk. Daddy, Uncle Claude, and Uncle Preston tried to talk Grandpa into letting the shy man help mommy.

**EPOV**

We were arguing with Niall to let this Dermont guy heal Sookie and Evina. He was refusing to free him from the spell.

Out of nowhere Hunter screamed and sank to his knees. I rushed to his side. He had covered his ears and was rocking back and forth. I gathered him in my lap.

"What is it my son? Why are you in pain? You must tell daddy." he just continued to rock while tears streaked his cheeks. "Tell daddy so I can fix it my son."

"She is screaming, daddy. She is screaming. He must save her. That is all she is saying."

"Who my boy who is screaming?" I asked

"Mommy she is so loud. He must save her. He is the only one that can bring her home. He must save her. He must be forgiven so he can save her. She is fading. He must save her." I looked over at Niall. The stress from what had happened to Hunter caused him to fall asleep. Claude came and gathered him from me and left the room.

For the first time Niall approached his son and squatted down by him. He spoke so low I had to strain to hear "I shall grant this for _her_. Should you betray us again I shall torture you for centuries." Then he kissed his sons forehead. A wave of magic flowed through the room sending a chill down my spine.

The kiss.

The kiss that would wake my beauty had been given by the Prince.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Let me know what you think. Reviews always help the creative process so leave a couple words please **


	34. Life through Light

**A/N: I want to once again thank everyone who is reading and definitely those who take the time to review. **

**I have to be honest I used a Tru-blood idea in this chapter from this last season. When I seen the scene I thought it was so funny I couldn't resist. For those of you who have seen it you will understand. **

**I have also started a story of outtakes from this one. It is called The Growing Years. The idea was given to me by the great charhamblin and I decided to run with it. It is on my profile page if you want to read it. Hope you find it as fun to read as I find it to write. It is about the trials and tribulations of Eric being a father to Hunter and all the things that go with it.**

**Of course I still don't own any of this that honor is still Charlaine Harris and Allen Ball's.**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 35<strong>

**Life through Light**

**EPOV**

I paced the living room like a mad man. The fucking hobbit made us all leave the room. The stubborn Prince sat in the corner looking calm as ever, but his fidgeting fingers told another story. Preston was in his room with his mate. Since it was Sookie that needed to heal for Evina to heal the doctor said she was not needed for the process and could remain in her room.

The Doctor came downstairs looking exhausted. "The transfer is taking place. His light is being accepted now." I moved to zip upstairs, but was held in place by a force.

Fucking fairies.

"I have warded the room. Because of how much light she needs, the process might be long. Oh and don't worry once it started I paralyzed the fairy. He is unable to move therefore unable to harm your wife. I will be back later to see how everything is going." she said and popped away.

"What happens if it does not work?" I asked Niall.

"She will..." he cast his eyes to his hands folded in his lap. "the doctor had me remove the stasis spell in order to do the transfer. There will be no saving her if this fails."

I sat on the couch and pondered the thought of not getting her back. I could not even imagine. No, I refused to entertain the thought. I was not going to lose my lover.

I was thinking so hard I did not realize that dawn was coming. I felt a pull on my body. Next thing I knew I was in the safe room we had built for emergencies with Preston standing next to me.

"Sorry, but the sun was coming and you seemed like you weren't going to move. Can't have you fried the day before my queen returns. I choose not to feel her wrath" He smirked at me and I nodded my thanks to him. "Niall said he would return sometime tomorrow night." He informed me and popped out.

I laid on the cot praying that I rose to my wife's beautiful blue eyes.

**PRESTON POV**

After making sure His Majesty was safe for the day, I returned to my hearts side, climbed into bed, and curled around her body. I rubbed her swollen belly.

When she first became pregnant we had discussed many things. One of which was if something should happen to her. I thought about the conversation the doctor had with me before she went downstairs to speak with Eric...

_"The stasis spell has been dropped and the light feed has been initiated. If it does not heal her you must know that your wife will not survive. There should be time to remove the child. Your mates stasis is still in effect, but if __her majesty dies then Evina will start to fade as soon as the spell is removed. It is possible that no matter the outcome the stasis will fall. I can feel it weakening as we speak. I cannot know for sure when the spell will fall this is such a rare occurrence. The baby is almost due so it will live, while the heartbeat is strong..."_

_"Thank you for informing me of the spell. She and I have spoken many times about the possibility of her falling. Should that happen, I will raise our child to know what a wonderful Fairy his mother was." I tell her.__"Know that because of the darkness spell there is a chance that the baby will not be sparked. I cannot tell until the babe is among us." she informs me then continues down the stairs._

That was the shocking news to me. Not that I may lose my love, as I knew that was always a possibility and will always be, should she live. The chance our child may be human was surprising. It would never be able to see Faerie. It would not wield any magics. Even though it will not have any of those traits it is still our child. A product of our love not just a child made for mating purposes. I will love it no matter what the child does or does not have and I know that Evi will too.

I just pray that it's mother will be around to see it.

**SPOV**

After the man left I was determined to do something, anything. I thought about all the things I had been through. All the things that Eric had been through, that we had been through. We had a family that depended on us, not just him or me, but us. I needed to get back to them. I needed to be with my love, my children, my fairies. I hadn't even met the twins and Evina was getting ready to have the baby.

Oh my, had she already had it. I had no way of knowing how long I have been trapped here.

I felt for my bond with Eric. I don't know why I hadn't thought of it before. It was just second nature to always feel it now. I haven't had to actively seek it out for years. It was weak, but it was there. As soon as I felt it a small patch of light appeared. I screamed out as loud as I could. I yelled and hollered with everything I has in me. I needed someone to know that whoever the man was, he could save me. I hoped that my words would somehow get to Eric. Distance had never stopped us from communicating telepathically of course, the farthest he ever went was Shreveport, and I had no idea where I was. I had to be close though cause I had once gotten a thought to Hunter. All to soon the light disappeared and I was once again in darkness.

I decided to run around looking for any way out. I was determined to fight, but I was becoming tired. When I sat down to catch my breath a small pinhole size light appeared.

Was I finally going crazy?

It moved around. I rose up and began chasing it. I felt like I was a cat and someone had a laser pointer, taunting me with it.

It was getting bigger with time, but still moving around making it impossible to catch. I finally decided to stand in one spot and wait to see if it would get big enough to catch or it may come to me.

I was right! It grew...bigger...and bigger. Eventually, it encased me completely. It was warm and loving. It felt like laying out in the sun. I absorbed it, basked in it. I relaxed and watched as the darkness peeled away.

My eyes fluttered open. I thought my Viking would be lying there waiting for me. So imagine how surprised I was to see Jason laying there sound asleep. As I looked closer I noticed this was not Jason.

"PRESTON, EVINA" I called backing off the bed. I wobbled as it felt like forever since I used my legs.

"My lady, you must come out. I cannot get in there." he yelled from outside the bedroom door. Why the hell couldn't he come to me?

I weakly made my way to the door getting stronger with every step. When I exited the door I was swept up in Preston's arms. "You live, my queen...you live."

"Yes, I live, but wh... what happen to me?" I asked.

Before he could answer a loud moan came from the guest room.

"Evina...it is time. Oh, it's time. I... I... don't know what to do" he looked at me with the fear only a first time father could have.

"Call the doctor. I will go be with her. Join us as soon as your done." I really wanted to see Eric and the children, but they would have to wait.

Wow. The noises coming from her definitely proved this was not a human birth. Actually, it sounded like she was making a baby not birthing one.

"The doctor said she will be here as soon as she can. She is birthing twin Weres right now. She said theirs is the harder one. sweetheart, she told me you are to just follow your instinct." Preston announced as he took his place at her side leaving me to play catcher.

**EPOV**

My eyes snapped open to the most horrific screams. Well, actually they were just loud, but if I were to be honest they sounded quite sensual.

**WHO THE FUCK WAS HAVING SEX IN MY HOUSE?**

**THIS LOUDLY**

**WITH MY WIFE SICKLY**

**AROUND MY CHILDREN**

Oh someone was going to die. I hope they are enjoying themselves. Shit, by the sounds being made, I know they are enjoying themselves. Moaning, panting sensual screams. Whoever this was it had to be the best orgasm of their life. A very short life I might add.

They are so dead.I zoomed out of the safe room and was immediately hit with an extremely strong smell of fairy. The sounds became even louder. I zipped up to where they were coming from. I made it to Evina and Preston's room, busted into the door and was blinded by a light that was brighter than the sun. Then I heard it..."It's a boy...with no...umbilical cord" said the sweetest sound in the universe.

I watched as the last child of the vision was handed to his father just as we were shown so long ago.

As soon as the baby was handed off and the new parents began to fuss over him I snatched my wife in my arms. I zoomed to the safe room, because there was a paralyzed fairy in our bed, kissing every inch of her face on the way.

She giggled the whole time. Oh how I have missed that sound.

I knew she would want to see Hunter, meet the twins, and find out what the hell happen to her, but right now I needed to feel her. the doctor and Niall would be here soon, but I didn't care. I needed to be connected to my lover. Call me a selfish mother fucker if you want to, but at the moment I don't give a damn.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you liked the chapter. Let me know...**


	35. A Family reunited

**A/N:So here is another chapter. Not much going on but a necessary chapter. There are about 2 more chapters to this one then it is done *sniffles* **

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters Charlaine Harris does**

* * *

><p><strong>A Family reunited<strong>

**CHAPTER 35**

**EPOV**

All the pounding in the universe was not going to stop my time with my wife. Her smell, her touch, the feel of her skin, the feeling of once again being connected to her was mine, all mines for now. Almost losing her was too much for me to bear so this time alone was needed.

I wanted to be gentle with her. I wanted to take my time and worship every inch of her body, but my mind and body had other ideas. With vampire speed I slammed her against the door and kissed her with such ferociousness it was surely going to bruise her lips. I grabbed her arms and pinned them above her head as he kissed his way down her neck lightly grazing my fangs on her skin. Her breathing sped up with every pass of my fangs. My other hand roughly pushed her nightgown up as my knee spread her legs. She was dripping wet. She gasped as I pushed two fingers in her preparing her for what I knew would be a hard fast ride. I removed my fingers and spun her so she was on her hands and knees so quickly I knew her head was spinning. Without any warning I entered her completely from behind in one thrust. She screamed out in surprise. At first I thought it might have been pain, but the bond told me otherwise and with every hard thrust her cries became moans of pleasure. I grabbed the bun she had her hair in and pulled her to his chest. I ripped her nightgown off and pinched her nipple between my fingers. I growled in her ear in between thrusts and nibbled her earlobe moving my hand to her other nipple. I knew he was being rougher than I ever had been before, but she encouraged it. I guess the time away from each other drew out her animalistic need for me just as it did mine. She came with a shout and I followed soon behind her. The intensity of the orgasm caused us to collapse on the floor, her on her stomach me on my back. After a few moments she giggled with excitement and turned her head to face me.

"Niall and Dr. Ludwig are not very amused." She told me with a smile.

"Neither is Pam" I answered

"Why is Pam here? Doesn't she have a high scale Mall opening in Arkansas?" she giggled out.

She wasn't far from the truth in that statement. Since we had made P am Queen she was determined to bring some "style" to her state. Though, I think she was highly delusional when she believed that in a couple of years she would rival New York fashion week.

"Pam came to handle business in my stead. I was not in the right mind to be ruling." I informed her. "Nobody really knows that Pam was managing the state for me. I just pushed any court hearings back and Pam put more duties on the sheriff's. I will hold court within the week know that you are back with me and none will be the wiser." I reached over and placed her hair behind her ear and kissed her forehead.

"Viking and Fairy can you please detach from each other long enough for me to check you over" the Umpa Lumpa yelled through the door at us.

Sookie giggled again "I kinda need your shirt as my nightgown seemed to shred itself."

I stood up, handed her my shirt, and righted my pants. She put the t-shirt on and I helped her rise so we could get rid of the company and reconnect as a family. I knew she wanted to meet the twins badly and was dying to hold Hunter again. We entered the living room with three sets of eyes studying us.

"Finally Girlie, unlike some I do have better things to be doing then listen to you two pleasure each other all night" the Doctor stated "Now upstairs so I can examine you."

I went to follow behind, but Niall stopped me once again. Sookie looked back and informed me mentally that she would be down in a minute to take care of Pam and see to the prince. I was also instructed rather forcefully to get her babies back here. So that is what I did. Pam was dismissed rather reluctantly on her part. Niall on the other hand said he needed to speak with both of us so he would wait.

I called Jason and let him know that his sister was up and as soon as the meeting with Niall was done we would call him to bring the children home.

"Niall I am fine and if this is faery business it can wait until I have spent some much needed time with my children and husband." My wife stated firmly as she came down the stairs.

I smirked at him. My wife was definitely back in full form. Niall bowed and popped out of the house as I called Jason back to have him come immediately.

Sookie paced back and forth waiting impatiently for her brother to arrive. Then we heard the unmistakable sound of Jason's truck coming and my wife shot out the house. I followed right behind her. Jason was still climbing out the truck when Hunter leapt into Sookie's arms. He was almost as tall as her, but she didn't care she held him as if he were an infant. He was crying right along with Sookie. I let them have their time together and helped Jason as he gets the twins out of the back of the truck.

**SPOV**

I never felt as happy as I did having Hunter in my arms.

_I missed you so much mommy. I knew you would come back to us. I told them. I told them all what you told me to._

_I know you did my big boy. I am so proud of you. You were so brave._

_I helped dad with the babies and Ryn too. She said that someday I would be able to see her home. She said that she would take care of me when I come to visit._

His words bothered me for a moment, but I would have to think about it later. Now was family time and there was two I still had to meet. Hunter and I went into the living room while he bombarded my head with all the things that had happened while I was in darkness.

Hunter then formally introduced me to Destiny and Devon Northman. When Eric placed them in my arms I felt complete. I knew that we would have to still deal with a crazy fairy out there and whatever Niall had come to tell us, but I felt like having a Scarlett O'Hara moment and think about it tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So I know it is short but like I said the end is coming and there are just some loose ends to close. I had hoped to get 1000 reviews, but it looks like it may not happen with this one and I refuse to drag out a story for reviews. So if you want to let me know what you think and thanks to all who take the time to fav, alert, and review this story.**


	36. Trouble Past, Trouble to Come

**A?N: So here is another chapter for you. Thank you for all the love you guys show this story. I really love it all especially since I do take my sweet time with this one.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of this it is Charlaine Harris and Allen Ball**

* * *

><p><strong>Trouble Past, Trouble to Come<strong>

**CHAPTER 36**

We searched for two months. We knew that with Brendon out there none of the family was safe. We reinforced the wards we had around the land. Niall had not returned to speak with us, but fairy time was different then our time, so we just had to wait on him.

Evina was here every day getting help with her little one, Preston Eric Pardloe, was adorable or that is the way Sookie continuously described him.I just found him squishy, smelly and loud. I did find it amusing watching Evina try to be motherly. It was not a natural instinct for her. It was made known to us that the fathers usually raised the children of Guardians. Preston was chomping at the bit to take over for her, but she insisted that if she was going to do the damn family thing she was going to do it completely.

Dermont also came in handy. He had given all his light to Sookie to save her so he was pretty much human now and after Sookie and Hunter determined that he was safe and I discovered that he no longer smelled or glowed like a fairy we decided he could stay. He made an excellent manny, as Evina called him. She said it was "all the rage in Hollywood". The twins absolutely love him. He was also an excellent craftsman. Sookie had a workshop constructed for him. After watching a movie named Bicentennial Man he became obsessed with clocks. I didn't really care that he built them, but I'll be damned if he had them all going off continuously around our house.

Then one night I received a much panicked call from my child. The fastest way for us to get there was to pop. We prepared our weapons and within two minutes were ready to go. Preston had to stay behind as he was Hunters guardian which was actually fine with me. I liked that he would be here along with Dermont to watch over all the children. He was not too happy about it, but he did his duty. I really didn't want Sookie anywhere near the trouble we were about to enter into, but I had a better chance of giving birth then making her stay.

When we popped into my child's pink palace, yes pink, the sounds of battle were all around us. We made our way towards the sound of the fighting. I suddenly had a horrible pain in my head and knew that Pam had taken a hard hit. My efforts to get to my child doubled.

In the main ballroom there was mass confusion. Fairies, vampires, and Weres were all about fighting. A group of Pam's loyalist vampires surrounded her fighting off what I could only assume was Brendon's strongest forces. She was laying behind them, unconscious, blood gushing from her forehead, and her arm sliced clean off.

Sookie and I fought our way over to here as fast as we could. Evina and the other guards fought others making sure our backs were covered. She was never more than five feet away from Sookie. When we finally got to Pam the smell of fairy blood was extremely potent in the air. It didn't affect me, but I could see the other vampires losing their fight with the bloodlust.

"Sookie get your fairies out of here they are not safe here anymore." I ordered her. She yelled out to them in their language. All that were loyal to us popped away except Evina. Between the blood lusting vampires and Sookie's advanced powers the opposing fairies where either dying or popping out very quickly. We engaged the ones fighting to get to Pam and dispatched them quickly. At least they fought to the death. Sookie had to push a couple of out of control vamps away while I saw to Pam. Her arm would take time to heal, but at least my blood would stop her head wound and begin the healing. I had to pull a silver dagger from her back and I feared she would suffer from silver poisoning. The wound began to close as she fed and I hoped that was a good sign.

I was getting weaker and needed to have blood myself. I refused to take from Sookie and leave her vulnerable when a possible threat could return. The vampires that were fighting left after the battle seemed through. Pam's closest vamps stayed behind to guard and did an excellent job maintaining themselves. My child had chosen well.

Then it happened it was not a pop, but a loud boom and Brendon appeared with a handful of followers. I was too weak to fight them off; Pam was still unconscious, so that left Evina, Sookie and 5 vamps. The vamps immediately began to take on the followers. Evina and Sookie prepared to engage Brendon himself.

"Do you really think you can best me? You are an abomination to our kind, born of an abomination. I am doing our race a favor by killing you." He bellowed at my wife.

Before he could make a move his face looked of surprise and his head fell to the ground exploding into dust as it hit. There before us stood Niall splattered with his brother's blood. At the loss of their leader the other fairies submitted to death by the vampires they were fighting. They had to know they would not be permitted to live. Two were brought over by Sookie to replenish my blood loss. Since all blood was tasteless since our marriage we did not have to worry about me being intoxicated.

"Take your family home my dear. The Doctor is waiting to take the Queen to her hospital and you must feed your husband. I will visit you in two nights time as we still have business to discuss." With that he popped away.

When we arrived home it was as he said. The doctor took Pam from me and popped her away. I called Thalia and Stan to inform them of tonight's events. I knew they would protect my child's kingdom while she was healing. Sookie popped us to our bed so she could feed me. I was worried to take too much so I only took until I heard her heart slow. Her blood filled the rest of the need I had. Dermont appeared with some bags of blood to heal me the rest of the way, but told him that I was fine. He informed us that the children were all asleep now and that he would rise with them in the morning so Sookie could get some much needed sleep.

Sookie and I just laid there in each other's arms until dawn took me. We both knew that something big was conquered and something big was still to come, but after the battle it was nice to just be with each other.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So let me know what you think. Niall's big news is next. Is it naughty or nice?**


	37. A Fairy Prince is announced

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters as you know Charlaine Harris and Allen Ball do.**

**A/N: So since I have no plans tonight I thought I would go ahead and work on some chapters. Thank you everyone for reviewing sorry for not having time to respond to them but I love them all.**

* * *

><p><strong>A Fairy Prince is announced<strong>

**Chapter 37**

"You can't be serious" I snapped at Niall

"Oh, but I am. It has been seen. It is destiny. At first I believed it to be you, but your fate lies elsewhere." Niall side glanced to Eric as he spoke to me. "He is to be heir. I will not change this. He is to be named next week."

"He is to young and what if he doesn't want this? She has seen other events that did not take place it is possible that this is wrong too" I argued. He was my son. I did not want them to take him.

"I am naming him and that is that granddaughter. I highly doubt you have changed your position on being heir" I shook my head no to him. "Then it is done. He will stay here being raised by his parents. I will send him a tutor or Preston can begin preparing him in politics and other things he will need. Another guardian has been chosen and will be sent along with his materials for learning his new station. Do not make me be a bad guy in this, please. He will make a fine High Prince. Train him in it do not make him hate what he is to become." Niall finished and popped away.

I sat there with tears in my eyes and my mouth hanging open. I did not expect Niall's news to be this. When he arrived he spoke of all the changes taking place in Fairie. With Brendon and his followers dead a time of peace was coming. I was glad to hear that, but I did not expect him to demand my son be his heir. This was not good news.

I looked to Eric, Evina, and Preston for guidance on how to save him from this fate. The next words I heard shocked me even more.

"Niall is not incorrect in this, lover." I was fuming. How could Eric agree to this? I was about to start yelling when he held his hand up silently asking me to hear him out. Oh, this had better be good because three fairies were death glaring him down right now.

"What I am saying is who's to say Hunter does not want to be King. I believe that he should choose, but we cannot or rather we should not try to influence him in this decision. If he came to us and said he wanted to be President would we discourage him or help guide him to his goal. Is this any different? The same way that if we glamorize being High Prince, why wouldn't he want that. We must remain neutral in this."

As angry as I was I had to take what he said into consideration. What if Hunter did want this? I mean I did not want it because the love of my life was here, but what if Hunter did feel different; could I really be the one to say no because _I_didn't want him to go? Hunter had never even been to Fairie. Maybe my selfishness was ruling my judgment.

I looked to my fairies to see what they thought. Preston was the first to chime in.

"Niall is my Prince, but it is you I am sworn to. I will follow your wishes your majesty. I do have to agree with my King though" he gestured to Eric "he himself took a position he did not particularly want, but it is not that bad. Knowing Hunter the way we do he is as stubborn as you are so even if he is named that does not mean it is cemented."

Evina nodded agreeing with her husband. "We all know how stubborn he is. If when he is of age this is something he does not wish for, he will not be forced. What I know is he will look to you and Eric as his parents for guidance. How you handle this will influence his decision." she said softly "as a guardian I do my duty. I serve my master with pride. Because you are not the normal royals I have learned to change, but my duty has not. As High Prince of Fairie, Hunter can rule as he sees fit. He can be as close or distant to his subjects as he wants. You have begun to raise him with heart. That will not change. Preston will teach him Fairie history and politics and we will train him in battle. He has the best strategist any one could ask for in a loving father. We need to give him a fair choice."

I knew what they were saying made sense, but thinking of my son being so far away hurt me. I didn't mean to, but I did what I always had. I threw a tantrum.

"I can't believe you all. You want me to just send my baby away to another realm and be happy about it. How could you guys even consider any of this? He wants to take my son from me and you guys just want to hand him over." I stood up and ran to our room.

I couldn't be around them. I just wanted someone to tell me that keeping Hunter here was right and Niall was wrong. I wanted them to say that Hunter would be High Prince over our dead body, but they didn't. I knew in the back of my mind that this was my issue and their arguments were sound, but the mama in me wanted to snuggle my baby next to me and never let go of him.

All my crying and pouting was interrupted by the bedroom door slowly squeaking open. My back was to the door and I didn't want to see Eric right now so I did not move.

"I won't do it mama. If you say I shouldn't, I won't?" Hunter's voice whispered. I snapped around and saw his young face with tears streaming down it.

I motioned for him to join me in bed as he did so many times in the past. Any time something had scared him in the night and Eric wasn't here to comfort him. He curled up next to me. I rubbed his shaggy blonde hair. How could I be so selfish?

**EPOV**

After Sookie went upstairs I turned to the fairies. They had surprised me when they agreed. I did not want to lose my son either, but I just wanted him to make a fair choice.

Evina, Preston, and I understood what it was to not have any choice in life. All of us had choice taken from us at one point or another in our lives. Evina being born a guardian, all her long life she trained to be by Sookie's side. She did not have the option to leave the guardian order. It was unheard of; the same way that even now she would die for Sookie. It was her duty regardless of her having a mate and child. On that same note, Preston had no choice in what his wife did. He knew from the first day he chose her there was a chance she could die for her charge. He could not choose to take her place or talk her into leaving her duties. He did not want to, but he had no choice in the matter if he did.

I myself have had many choices to make in my long life, but one I did not have was to have this long life. I was made vampire without having a say. There were many things that my maker did not let me have an option in. It was something that I swore I would not do as a maker myself and other than training and safety I never have. Pam was given the choice of becoming one of us and has completely embraced her status. I want my son to have the same option. He needs to know the pros and cons of taking a kingdom or not. I do not want us to make this decision for him then learn that it was something he would want. No parent wants to have their child hate them because of a choice they made for them. Sookie needs to understand this for herself. That is why I did not chase after her. She needs to work this out on her own. If we push this on her she will fight it even more.

We all hear footsteps approach Sookie and my room. Though he tries to be quiet he is still heard by us we know Hunter is creeping in to be with his mother. We listen as Hunter tells her he won't do it if it is her wish then climb in bed with her. I hear her whispering to him.

"It will be your choice Sweetheart. Daddy, Aunt Evi, Uncle Preston, and I will show you all your options and the decision will be yours to make. Just know whatever you choose mommy and daddy will always love and support you."

And there it was. The loving mother that Sookie was could not deny what she knew was best for her child.

* * *

><p><strong>So another chapter in the books. Please let me know what you think I love love love your reviews good bad and ugly love then all thank you<strong>


	38. A New Champ Is In Town

**Disclaimer: I don't own them Charlaine Harris does. I just play with them sometimes :)**

**A/N: I am so sorry it has taken this long to post for this story. I have been engulfed with Us, but finally Eric came to me about this story and wanted me to put a chapter out lol. Thank you to everyone who is still with me on this one. So her you go...**

* * *

><p><strong>A New Champ Is In Town<strong>

**Chapter 38**

We stood in the back yard waiting for the Prince; waiting for him to bestow this great honor on our son. Well, as far as Niall was concerned, it was an honor. We had chosen to have a small ceremony at our home, with little to no fan fare. When Niall heard what we wanted he was not happy, but understood that Hunter was not privy to the formality of Fae Royal affairs and this would not be the best way to introduce him to it. So he reluctantly agreed. Pam had been excluded because of the amount of full Fae that would be there which she was not happy about, but like Niall accepted. She made up for it by providing Hunter with a new "royal wardrobe" he just had to have now.

Niall had sent books and scrolls earlier in the week to start Hunters training. Also included was a note with when the Prince would arrive and other instructions. There were so many we had to arrange them in Evina and Preston's house. Since they were there we decided that he would school there. Preston took his job with Hunter very seriously. He had been Hunters tutor for years now so adding Faery lore to the curriculum was not a difficult thing to do. Hunter seemed to love it. He soaked to up like the sponge he was.

Preston glanced at me then turned his sight back to his charge. He was nervous about the Prince's visit. We had all promised to let Hunter decide on what he wanted to do with his life, but he was still a Prince of both Faery and the state of Louisiana. He knew this. He knew he was not the average child and not just because he was telepathic either. He had average guards and his guardian. That was where Preston's nervousness came from. Niall's note had informed us that Hunters official Fae guardian would arrive with him. Though Preston did not outwardly show it, he worried about what his place would be in Hunter's life now.

Ryn had decided to come and stay with us; we happily welcomed her into our household. Sookie had originally fought the idea of a nanny, but soon realized that accepting the help was not such a bad idea. Between the twins, Hunter, and her duties to the state she quickly became overwhelmed. Of course, we had Dermont, but his child care skills only went so far. He also started helping with Evina's little one when she and Preston had duties to attend to, but three babies and Hunter was just too much for him. Fae nannies seemed very efficient even when dealing with multiple children. Ryn had confided in Sookie that it was normal for the Fae to have multiples and that it had been so long that any Royal had children she was just glad that she was using her ability of child care again. Once Sookie had chosen to come home she had no one to care for. Claudine had chosen her to help care for the twins anyways. So she was doing what she had always dreamed of. This was one of those times that we were happy to have her. Though Sookie had agreed with us about Hunter she did not want her other children exposed to the Prince and she wanted both Evina and Preston with us. So Ryn sat in the house telling all the little Fae babies tales in their native language; even though they were so young they seemed to understand them. Dermont was with her. He had taken a liking to Ryn. She seemed to bring out a wonderful side to him. With her here he started helping Preston with Hunters lessons. He had a wealth of knowledge about Fae Royalty and the House of Brigant. He had also started building a house on the property. Yeah, _Bicentennial Man_ definitely influenced him.

We all heard a pop, instinctively I stood in front of Sookie. Even though Brendon was dead and his forces dust, it still made me twitchy when the Fae popped in. Sookie looked around me to see who had arrived. Once we saw it was Niall and his Fae contingent of about 20 Faeries, which included Claude, I moved back to her side. For some reason I did not think Claude would be in attendance.

Niall approached with a smile wide on his face. His blue glow was very bright. He hugged Sookie and nodded to me. Then his attentions turned to Hunter. My boy stood proud by his mothers side, his shoulders square, and his chest out. He showed no fear towards any of the Fae. Niall tilted his head and gave a slight nod to him. Hunter returned the gesture.

He turned his attention back to Sookie and spoke. "It is good to see you in your crown once again Granddaughter."

"This is an official Fae event and I am still Princess of the Brigant House" Sookie told him. Her words only brightened his smile and her glow seemed to brighten in his presence.

"Yes of course" he responded. He stepped back about five feet, waved his hand in the air, and a female, glowing bright red, popped next to him on bended knee with her arms outstretched. She was in full Fae armor same as Evina. She was a guardian that I was sure of. In her hands set a golden crown encrusted with many shades of blue jewels. It was a male equivalent to Sookie's crown and matched Niall's that had appeared on his head when the female did. It was just smaller. He motioned for Hunter to come forward. He glanced over at Sookie and me for approval. She smiled a nervously at him and nodded. Hunter walked up to his Great Great Grandfather stopping to stand in front of him.

Niall began to speak in Fae. Sookie was kind enough to interpret mentally for me. We had found out that only those with Fae blood could learn their language so I was unable to learn it, even with our bonds, but when it was spoken in our presence Sookie would always translate to me.

"The time has come for an heir to be named" at that all the Fae in the yard except Sookie took to a knee "The sky is ever around us, ever above us, so shall be the House of Brigant," the air became thick "The sun fuels us, feeds our strength,gives power to our shining light," he took the crown from the girls hands; it began to glow brightly "Kneel before me life of my blood," Hunter went down on one knee as instructed. He looked much older then the nine year old he was in that moment "With this crown placed on your head comes the rule of our people and lands, it carries the responsibility and protection that will be provided by you. May you rule with fairness, honor, and the sun shall always light your way."

He placed the crown on Hunt's head and his blue glow started to engulf him. He was now forever tied to the Fae and the Royal house. "Rise Prince of Fae" Hunter stood. All the Fae rose to their feet; then bowed deep from the waist towards him. Hunter bowed his head to them, then raised it, and they straightened . Then they were all gone including Claude. That was not unexpected. He had made himself scarce since bringing Dermont to save Sookie. Sookie was not concerned by his lack of presence, she said that he was probably mourning the loss of his sister. I was not going to concern myself with him tonight.

Hunter turned and came toward us. Sookie curtsied deep, while Evina, and Preston bowed. Hunter nodded to them as he did the others, they resumed their upright positions. Sookie opened her arms for Hunter, who ran into them with a huge grin. My son had done the first of his many duties. I knew that he would assume the position of High Prince of Fae. I knew we had limited time with him from this day on. I did not have to relay any of this to my lover. She knew, though she did not want to think of it I could feel it.

"You did such a good job my son" I told him wrapping my arms around them.

Niall approached with the female that had appeared with him earlier. "Your majesties may I present Aednat" it was pronounced ey-nit.

"Your Majesties, it will be an honor to serve the Prince." It was slightly comical to see a guardian so formal after being around reformed ones. Hunter turned in Sookie's arms and scrunched his nose at her. I think for the same reason.

"She is your guardian young Prince" Niall stated, but I knew that instantly. Her glow was now the same as Evina's, red with an inner circle of blue. "It is time for me to return home. I will speak to you all, in time" Niall stated. He kissed both Sookie and Hunter then popped off.

"Sister, it is wonderful to see you again" Evina said. Her statement caused all our heads to snap in her direction. I turned, taking a good look at the new member of our household. For the first time I could see the resemblance. She stood at the same height as her sibling, her hair was blazing red, and her eyes shown green, just a shade lighter than her older sister.

Hunter removed himself from his mothers arms, stepped over to his new guard, and proudly asked "So does that mean you can beat her at hula-hooping?"

Yup...my nine year old was back.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So how was it? Did you like it? Hate it? Let me know please.**


End file.
